Married to the Mob
by XcStar010
Summary: Kagome did one of the worst things you can do.....she fell in love with a Mob boss. So then whats the other she married him. When she finds him cheating on her she dosen't get mad she leaves. So what happens when he's back, and who are those kids!m in cas
1. Honey I'm Home

Hellos Guys and Girls. This is my second fanfic the first one was just on a whim so I hope this one is better. J

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in involvement with the show.

She was standing in the kitchen of her small two bedroom apartment, not really paying attention to anything but the chopping of the vegetables in front of her, just when she turned to drop them in the pot of boiling water she heard a scream come form the back of the apartment.

"MOMMY!!," yelled a little body as it came crashing into her. Kano is hitting me again because **I **got the truck before he did," cried Kaori puling on her mother's jean pants leg. "Tell him to stop," she cried again.

Kagome bent down to wipe the tires away from her daughter's eyes. "It's okay he didn't hurt you that bad did he?," she said sweetly. "No," the 4 year old said as she sniffled away a snot ball. I though so," Kagome sighed," Kano come here now".

A ball of gold and raven( hair & eyes) came running around the corner. "Yes mama," said a preoccupied 4 year old with a fire truck in his hands. "Did you take that form your sister," she ask with a raised eyebrow. "No it's mine and if I want to play with it I can when I want," he said as a matter-of-factly. "Give it here," Kagome said with a hand stretched out for the shiny red toy. "No it's mine," he said holding the toy back away form his mother.

"Are you telling me no?," Kagome asked with her hands on her hips. He huffed a wined "no" and handed the toy over to his mother with out any further discussion. She turned around and handed the toy over to the 4 year standing behind her back. Who proceed to run back to her bedroom to continue playing with the object of desire.

"Don't take toys from you sister," Kagome said with a stern voice, "if you want to play you can find another toy to play with". The 4 year old boy turned around and started to cry. "You always take her side," Kano cried stomping his feet.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you leave me no choice I have to be fair and you shouldn't have taken the toy away from her if she had it first," she said moving the hair out of his face,' and I told you about hitting your sister that isn't nice.

"Feh," Kano said and turned away

Kagome turned to resume what she was doing before she had to play referee in a court of 4 year olds. She turned to finish dumping in the rest of the vegetable into the pot on the stove. Looking at her children always reminded her of the life and man she left behind in Japan.

"I haven't thought about Inuyasha in almost three months" she thought to herself, " let's keep it that way". She turned to put the bread in the oven and get the children from the back room. Kids dinner is almost ready go wash up and get ready," she said through the cracked door. Okay mommy," said the two in unison. As she turned to leave she heard, " Kano mommy said it's time to get ready for dinner, we have to go" Kaori's sweet voice came out. " Shut up Kaori I heard her girl", said Kano's gruff voice.

Kagome sighed as she walked off back to the kitchen when the door bell rang. As she walked up to the door the mate mark on her neck began to tingle. " why is this old thigh acting up now" Kagome though as she went to reach for the handle. She held her hand on the knob for a second before she opened, having a bad feeling in her gut about it. She blew it off and opened the door anyway, it was probably old Mrs. Sasaki just stopping by for a visit. The elderly woman usually did come by at this time of day to say hello to the children. Though today that wasn't the case.

As Kagome opened the door she saw a slivered haired man in a red button down, black pants and dress shoes, black sunglasses, and two cute little doggie ears on top of his head.

Kagome gasped and went to slam the door, but not before his arm shot out to catch it before it closed in his face completely.

"Oh now now Kagome that's no way to treat your husband," Inuyasha purred as he made his way through he door. " Sweetie I'm home," he said mockingly as removed his glasses and held his arms out. " Go screw yourself," said Kagome as she turned to get the phone. Before she could even get to the table to get it Inuyasha was standing in front of her." I don't think so Kagome, because you see you and me have to talk," he said as he grabbed her wrists with a angry smile on his face, " I just talked to Sango for the first time in 4 years and just what she asked me?,". Kagome looked away, but Inuyasha yanked her face to look at him. " She asked me how my damn kids are doing!!!," he yelled in her face. Kagome winced away from him. " You care to explain," he asked yanking her face back to him.

"Stop yelling they'll hear you," she said through her teeth. Inuyasha looked as though Miroku had just joined the priesthood, utterly shocked. "You mean to tell that I have kids that you never felt the need to tell me about," he yelled again. Yanking her a little harder that time, his temper was flaring and Kagome could tell and if it erupted then there would be hell to pay on her part, even though he would never hit her, after all these years that much she was still 100 percent sure of.

"How could I if I didn't have any contact with you?," she hissed. " Don't play dumb with me you knew how to find me if….," he stopped and turned his head toward the back of the apartment, to met two big golden eyes staring back at him. Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hands and walked over to the little girl. "Kaori," he said as he squatted down to her level. She looked up at him with and odd expression.

"Who are you," asked Kaori. " I'm your dad," said Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and she turned her head. "Oh yeah mommy told us about you," she said looking up at his head. " Oh really what did she say," asked Inuyasha with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Damn it," thought Kagome, " Kaori if you say anything no candy for a month!!,". Kaori didn't seem to hear him and busted out laughing. "Mommy, Daddy has ears like mine!!!," she laughed as she tugged at them. " Yes I know sweetie," she said softly looking at her play with his ears, with relief the little girl avoided the question.

"Who has ear's like yours Kaori?," asked Kano as he came out of the back room with another truck in his hands, not paying attention to when he was going and tripped over Kaori's foot. Kagome rushed over to pick him up, but Inuyasha held her back. " He can take care of himself," he said. " Oww girl watch where you stick your feet you can't be going all over the place tripping people and crap!!," Kano yelled at his little sister.

"Kano watch your mouth," Kagome said sternly from behind Inuyasha's back," and both of you go sit down I have to talk to "daddy" for a minute, no hitting each other," she said as she pointed to the table.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha into her bedroom turned around and glared draggers at him. "What do you want," she said through her teeth. "Well for starts I want my kids," he said looking at her. "That's not-," Kagome said before he cut her off. " And you of course to come back to Japan with me,". Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. " What makes you think that I would ever let them or me go back with you to Japan and your "business"," she said with a hint of " duh" in her voice.

" Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha said while shaking his head and walk toward her, he smirked and slammed her against the wall and she let out an eep. "If you don't go willingly I'll only make you go forcefully," he whispered in her ear, "and you know that,". Kagome whimpered and he pulled away. "I'm going to go talk to **my** kids," he said looked at her side ways as he walked out the door.

Kagome sighed a flopped down face first into her bed. "why has he come back, didn't he get the message when I left the first time," she thought to herself.

#Flashback#

Kagome walked down the hallway of her' s and Inuyasha four story old style mansion.

"I wonder where he went I haven't seen him all day today," she thought to herself. Lightly taping on doors where she thought he might be. When she turned the corner she heard two voices Inuyasha and his ex-girlfriend's Kikyo's. She stopped herself from irrupting seeing as she told Kikyo to never come back again.

"You know Inuyasha we should really stop playing this game with her it's just not fair," Kikyo said with a giggle. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Now what game would that be?," asked Inuyasha sounding as though he wasn't paying attention to her. " Oh you know the one where you say that you love her and she says she loves you back, but it's really me that your running to at night," she said with another giggle. " RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTT," said Inuyasha shaking his head as he continued to go over papers that Miroku had given him earlier that day. Kagome couldn't take any more her heads was hurting, her ears where burning, and she felt as though she might throw up. She turned and as quietly as she could she turned towards the door and walked away.

" I can't believe that I actually trusted that, that, that BASTARD," Kagome screamed as she reached her room and began to throw some of her clothes into a suitcase. She turned around to see if she left anything that she would need, and slammed her suitcase shut. She picked it up a began to leave the room. Before she forgot she took of the diamond wedding ring looked at it and dropped it in the trash, and proceeded to walk down the hall.

"And what should I tell Mr. Tama when he returns from his office,' asked Hiten with a worried expression his face. " I don't care what you tell him," said Kagome as she got into her car, " just make sure he knows that I left and I ain't coming back,". With that she turned her car on a speeded away.

"Oh great leave me to get my ass beat," huffed Hiten and walked away.

#END FLASHBACK#

Kagome groaned and rolled over and off her bed. As she walked down that hallway she heard crying and yelling. She ran to the doorway and saw Kaori sitting on the floor crying and Kano standing over her with is toy in is hand.

"GIRL DON'T TOUCH MY TOY," he yelled at her only causing her to cry more. Kagome started to go over and pick her up when Inuyasha growled and told her no. She looked up at him and mouthed " then you handle it" pointing at the 4 year olds yelling and hitting each other on the floor. "Fine" he mouthed back and looked back at the 4 year olds. Kaori had some how managed to get Kano in a good headlock and was in the process of twisting his ears. "Owww wench get off," he yelled at her Kagome gasped where had he gottin that from?

Just as she was about to step in she heard a low growl come form Inuyasha and Kaori dropped Kano on his head. "Daddy he started it, I didn't do anything," Kaori yelled pointing an accusing finger at her brother. "No wench you started it trying to take me toy!!," Kano yelled back pushing her. Kagome couldn't believe her ears, " did he just say wench ?" she thought.

That was it she was stepping in, just when she went to open her mouth another growl came from Inuyasha this time a little louder and more scary. The two 4 year olds stepped away from each other and said, "sorry daddy'.

On top of Kano's new choice of vocabulary words, they where calling him "dad" already. This shocked here even more then the language did. " It must be a dog thing" she thought.

Inuyasha looked at them and spoke, " your mom has made dinner I think it's time for you two to eat". " See I toooooolllllllddddddd you Kano!," said Kaori sticking her tongue out and walked away. Kano growled at her and followed.

Kagome walked around Inuyasha to get to the kitchen and he followed her like the puppy he was. " What was all that about," asked Kagome as she put food into two bowls. " It's a dog thing," said Inuyasha nonchalantly. " Mum hum," said Kagome walking around him to put the food on the table.

"Kaori eat your vegetables too, your brother always eats his so it shouldn't be a problem for you either," said Kagome with a glance. "But mommy I don't like them, their icky," Kaori said picking up a carrot and dropping in back into the bowl. "Yes but they won't kill you so eat them," Kagome retorted and got her own and went to sit in the living room to finish up some work from her layout in magazine she worked for. "But-"she began. "Listen to your mother" said Inuyasha from against the wall

Kaori huffed and sank down in her chair. " I can't eat them if I don't see them," she said. "KAORI!!," Kagome yelled. Kaori shot up out of her chair. "Fine I'll eat them," Kaori said looking out the side of her eye she got an idea.

"Daddy," she said in a sweet voice and batting her eyelashes. "humm," Inuyasha said as if he had been pulled from a another train of thought. " Don't make me eat the nasty vegetables," Kaori said in a sweet voice and tilting her head to the side. Kagome was about to yell, but then stopped herself, she wanted to see how he would handle it, Kaori was a pro at getting people to do what she wanted, and with a call of her sweet voice and a bat of a eye lash even the most manly man would fall. Kagome sat back and watched the show.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what just happen "SHE PULLED A KAGOME!!" he thought to himself. He remember very clearly that when Kagome wanted something and he wouldn't give it to her she would call his name and bat a lash and he'd come falling down. He shot a quick glare at the woman sitting on the couch. Kagome quickly turned her head, she knew what he was thinking and it was true…..she did teach her that, but she never would have imaged that she would get so go so fast.

Inuyasha looked back at his daughter. " What did your mother say?," he answered smoothly. "Well played" Kagome thought to herself. Kaori huffed once again and turned to the vegetables in question or rather disgust. Kano laughed at her. " That only works on people that you don't know stupid," he laughed again. Kaori picked up a carrot and threw it in his mouth, and he promptly spat it back out. " You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Kaori said with a evil grin on her face, "you might chock".

"Enough you two," came Kagome's voice from the couch.

After dinner Kagome went to escort Inuyasha out.

"You know that sooner or later your going to give in," Inuyasha said as he donned his glasses even though it was well past 6 p.m. " If that is what you think then by all means continue to dilute yourself with your stupid thoughts," Kagome said as she opened the door, " Don't you have somebody to kill or something, Mr. mob boss?". Inuyasha laughed that off. "Fine then if you won't move there, I'll move here ," he said pulling her close. "No you won't!," Kagome yelled trying to push him off. "Oh yes I will," he whispered tightening his hold, "You of all people should Kagome that you can't escape the mob-especially when your married to them", and with he turned around and left her standing there completely speech less.

Well how'd yah like it review please any and all suggestions are welcomed I'll update as soon as possible. SEE YAH!


	2. The outing Part 1

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I was jumping up and down in my seat reading them. NOT ONE FLAME, thank god! So here we go chap 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Kagome sat in the door way shock hadn't allowed her to close her mouth yet. She turned around and walked back into her apartment and shut the door. "He was only kidding," she though aloud, "right". She knew Inuyasha and if he wanted something he would stop at nothing to get it.

"SHIT!!," she yelled and kicked the door. "Shit," she yelled again, forgetting that she didn't have any shoes on at the moment. " Damn it Sango why did you have to open your bug mouth," she thought, walking over to call the woman in question. "Mommy what's' wrong," asked Kaori while stabbing a vegetable. "Nothing sweetie," she said dialing Sango's number, "auntie Sango told a secret".

"That's not nice," said Kaori, "you should never tell a secret". "Shut up girl no one asked you," said Kano as he got up to put his plate in the sink. Kaori sent her brother a death glare, and he shut up a went over to Kagome.

" Hi this is Sango I'm not here right now so if you could leave your name, number, and a detailed message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can,". Kagome sighed she got the answering machine. " Sango this is Kagome," she said, " I can't believe you told, next time I see you remind me to cheerfully beat you to death, BYE!,". Kagome flopped on the couch. "Mommy are you okay," said Kano as he bent down into her face. "Yup," said Kagome as she smoothed his hair, "I'm fine". Kano looked at her as if she grew two heads. "Mommy I'm 4 not 3 your telling a fib".

Kagome sat up and pulled him into her lap. "I fine babe," she said, "daddy gave me a surprise, that's all"

"Really," asked Kano what kind of surprise. Kagome didn't know how to explain it. "Oh noting his just going to move here to harass me until I move me and you guys back to Japan," she thought, "riiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttt". "Oh nothing he's just going somewhere that I didn't know he was going," she said calmly. "Oh like a road trip!" Kano said laying back into her chest. "Uh yeah like a road trip," Kagome said stroking his hair. "Mommy can I get up now," asked Kaori. "Did you finish your vegetables," asked Kagome from the couch. Kaori heaved a sigh, "No," she said. "Then what do you think," said Kagome looking at her sideways. "That I can put them away and eat them later," Kaori said with a hopeful hint in her voice. "No but you can sit there all night, until you do eat them," said Kagome getting up and picking up Kano with her. "As for you," she said sling him over her back causing him to laugh, "your going to go and take your bath".

"Ah ma," said Kano huffing as she put him down, "I already took a bath last night". Kagome sighed she knew what was coming. "The battle of the Baths" she thought to herself. This included the "Ah ma's" and "let him/her go first" and the ever popular "I took one last night I'm still clean". It was mental warfare to the extreme, with two crying 4 year olds and splashing water, she almost wanted to call Inuyasha and have him give them the baths. Yes it was war indeed and she was now behind enemy lines.

Two hours, 1 soaked t-shirt, and a pair of soggy pants later Kagome herself was preparing for a soak, but not before her little wilds needed to be tucked in.

"Mommy is daddy going to come see us again," asked Kaori. Kagome was expecting a smart ass answer form Kano but he was looking at her as though he wanted to know the answer too. "I don't know sweetie he might" said Kagome, " I think there is a good chance he might". " Yeah I like him" said Kano in his bed. "Me too" said Kaori sleepily. Kagome smiled at them, no matter how much crap they put her through during the day this was always the best part of motherhood to her…bedtime, where they could be seen not heard and look exceptionally cute in the process.

"Well I'll see you guys later okay," said Kagome as she gave them both kisses and exited the room.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and got ready for her "alone" time. She loved this time it when she could be alone to her thoughts. This is the time that got her first year of single parenthood, the times that she wanted to call him almost everyday to relieve some of the stress of two crying babies, because when one was full, one was hungry, and when was clean, the other was dirty, and when one was sleep, the other was awake etc.

She needed this time to herself it contributed a lot to her sanity. So what was one her mind tonight. Who else? She couldn't get over the fact that they had known him for less than a day and he was already daddy. "Their already calling him daddy!" she thought to her self, " it really must be a dog thing". Kagome sat in the tub thinking to herself, she almost felt bad for keeping them away from Inuyasha…almost. "He flew all the way from Japan" she thought, " that man will stop at nothing for what he wants". She sighed to herself, it was going to impossible to get out of this, but she was never a quitter.

After about a hour of sitting and contemplating her fate, she got out and went to bed.

Something was different about "this" Saturday morning, it wasn't her alarm clock that woke her up it was a knock at the door. Kagome was almost sure that the whole day prior had been a dream, until she got to the door and a certain hanyou was standing at the door in a white polo shirt and jeans. "Damn" said Kagome as she opened the door. No point in trying to close the door his reflexes would catch it before she even had a good chance too.

"And the asshole is back for round 2," she said. Inuyasha gave her a evil little grin, " as if you would have it any other way," Inuyasha said as he gave her a good stare down, "you like to play hard to get if I recall correctly". "Shut up," said Kagome as she turned her head, he was **not **going to play with her mind, she knew his game and it made her feel good as if she had the upper hand, she liked it she knew what to expect.

"Where are the kids?," he asked. "The wilds are still asleep," Kagome said as she started to pull out some breakfast food. "At this hour," he said with a questioning tone. Kagome looked at him as if he was stupid. "Inuyasha it's 8 am," she said turning her back to him," the wilds are still asleep". Inuyasha looked at her confused. "The wilds?," he asked. "You'll find out," she said, "I've decide to let them spend the day with you".

Inuyasha looked shocked, "Wow the warden is letting up and now I have visitations rights…nice," he said, "are you going?". Kagome sent him a death glare, shutting him up instantly. "Of course I'm going they just met you and if you don't shut up then I'd be more than happy to change my mind," Kagome retorted. Inuyasha gave her the "you wouldn't dare" look only to receive the "oh really" look in response. Kagome was good at playing men, Inuyasha the best. She knew just what to do to get his blood boiling, which easy to believe wasn't much.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Inuyasha said smugly, "Really what's the worst that could happen" . A million an one things ran through Kagome's at that moment. "I've lost 7 babysitters and counting, their only 4," she said. Inuyasha looked as though he didn't hear her, he still had a lot on his mind. One question had been nagging at his mind for about 4 years now, "why did she leave", but he kinda knew that now wasn't the time to ask.

"hey could you go get them up please," asked Kagome dragging him from his train of thought. "Hum," asked Inuyasha he had been clearly ignoring her. Kagome sighed, " I said could you go and get the wilds up," she said with a little more emphasize. "Oh yeah right," he said leaning off the table and going into the back. "Today is going to be interesting," Kagome thought to herself (she's been doing that a lot lately). She started on breakfast.

Inuyasha walked to the back and into the children's room. He looked at them, they looked too cute to wake up. Kaori was curled up into a ball, and Kano was sprawled across his bed and partly hanging off. Inuyasha had to laugh at what he saw. One was a little man and one was a little woman. Inuyasha could already see himself teaching his son the "business" all while swatting off the little boys that where with out a doubt going to coming for his little girl.

Inuyasha walked over to each bed and gave them each a genital little shake. When they saw who it was they both shot out of bed. Inuyasha didn't hear much seeing as the both where talking at the same time, and pretty fast. "wo wo wo," he said, "get ready a we'll talk when we go out today. "Your going out with us today!," asked Kano. " Didn't he just say that dummy head," said Kaori with a roll of her eyes. "Shut up girl!!," yelled Kano at his sister.

After breaking up one of the many fight that Inuyasha felt would be plenty more of that day, he walked out and back into the kitchen, the food was there but Kagome wasn't. He grabbed a piece of toast as double troubled rolled out of the back room, fully dressed in…clothes, but not matching. It was as though the just grabbed things and put them on, Kaori was even wearing a pair on Kano's boxers. Inuyasha was surprised, but laugher quickly took over.

"What is this now," he asked as he walked over to them a crouched down. They looked at each other as if nothing was wrong and Inuyasha had gone mad with laugher for no reason at all. "What?," they both asked very clearly confused.

Kagome started out of the back room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow Inuyasha I thought that because you where a big boy and dressed yourself this morning and matched!, too that you could also pick out matching clothes for others too," Kagome said shaking her head, "guess I was wrong". Inuyasha looked at very very very confused. "What?," he asked. Kagome laughed, "Oh you will be doing everything for them including dressing," she said looking very bemused, "well everything except cook…we both know you can't cook".

Inuyasha looked like a lost puppy. "You mean **I **have to dress them," he asked worried. "That's what I said dog-boy," said Kagome putting jelly on piece of toast, "better get started so that they can eat and we can leave". Inuyasha knew what she was up to and he wasn't falling for it. "Fine then," he said standing up and taking their hands, "I'll be right back". Kagome smirked. "That was so cute how he took their hand," thought Kagome, "no no no I will fall into those damn puppy dog eyes again!". about 5 minutes later Inuyasha showed up with two semi-well dressed 4 year olds.

Kagome laughed. "What?," asked Inuyasha. "You forgot to do Kaori hair," said Kagome with a smirk. Kaori ran to Kagome, " mommy please don't let daddy do my hair!," Kaori said grabbing hold of Kagome's leg. Inuyasha felt slightly hurt, but thank God she didn't want him to do her hair any more than he wanted to.

"Well Kagome you heard the girl," Inuyasha said walking over to the couch and flopping down, "you better do her hair". Kagome picked up Kaori and walked over to the couch, dropped her in Inuyasha lap and handed him a brush, "get started dog-boy," she said and turned around to get Kano his breakfast. Inuyasha growled at the back of Kagome. "That's not going to scare me into doing her hair myself you known," said Kagome smugly. There once was a time when that growl could get her to do **anything** but not anymore, at least for now.

Inuyasha got and idea(which s quite dangerous if you ask me). "Kaori if you do it yourself I'll give you 5 dollars," Inuyasha said as he sat her on his lap in a more comfortable position. "10" said Kaori with a straight face. Inuyasha was sideswiped, "My daughter is hustling me!" he thought. "Fine 10," he said as he gave he two 5's. Kaori walked over and gave Kano the other 5 and began to brush her hair. Inuyasha looked at them with shock. "They both just hustled me," he thought.

He looked at Kagome for back up. She just shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her toast, "they like to be equal when it comes to money," she said. He still couldn't that he just got hustled by two 4 year olds, he was a fucking mob boss for crying out loud. "I guess it's on their blood" he thought. "un-fucking believable," he said. "Inuyasha!," yelled Kagome.

"What Woman!," he yelled back. She pointed to the kids, "NO cussing in the house!," she said.

"Oh!," said Inuyasha, he was so use to it he never notice that he had done it, it was like second nature.

6 pieces of toast, 2 ½ glasses of oj, and a few spoon full of eggs later they where ready to go. Kagome was really curious as to how the short tempered hanyou would handle two 4 year old hanyou's short attention spans and excessive amounts of energy. She excepted yelling at lots of it, not only from the kids. She sighed as they walked to the elevator. It was going to be a long day.


	3. The outing Part 2

OM FREAKING G!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I was reading my reviews like " Go Rachel, Go Rachel" ( not exactly, but you get the point). Thanks pees. The "wilds came from a book my great aunt wrote and published (that is what she called her 7 kids), it's quiet a funny book.. She inspired me for a lot of the comedy I put in my story. So here is chappy 4...ENJOY!!!

Kagome knew what she was in for, but Inuyasha didn't and that made her happy that he was walking into hell with a blindfold on. "Parenthood always looks easy to the outsider," she thought to herself. "I'll have him running for the hills by lunch," she thought to herself again, "perfect!".

"Move to Japan," she scoffed. Inuyasha had made them wait by the gate while he went to get his car. Kagome was tending to a complaint of a untied shoe when he pulled up in his nice black land rover. Kagome laughed a little to herself, "he is a total air head," she said aloud. "Mommy what's a airhead," asked Kano. "Your father," said Kagome bluntly. Kano looked at his sister and she shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "you're the older one your supposed to know these things," she said. "Shut up girl I do know," he said as he looked at the ground and back up at his sister, " an air head is some one who lost their brain a long time ago and now that it is empty all they have is air". Kaori looked at her brother like the stupid boy she knew him to be and turned to walk to the car, "yes and my bed time is 10 o'clock" Kaori said smugly.

Kagome had gottin used to their little rants, she sometimes found them even funny…sometimes, then there where the others when she had to lay down the law and two 4 year old bodies along with it. Kagome slid into the passenger seat, and looked into the back seat where both Kano and Kaori sat unbuckled and not in their car seat as Inuyasha began to pull off. "Hum Inuyasha aren't you forgetting something," asked Kagome pointing into the backseat. "Eh what?," asked Inuyasha as he looked into the backseat.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "their car seats for one and they weren't even buckled in," she said. "Their hanyou they won't **actually **get hurt," he said as he went to pull off. "Inuyasha!!," yelled Kagome, he was such an idiot. "Well why didn't you tell me woman," Inuyasha spat back, " they must not have been that important if **you** forgot them!," he yelled. Kagome wanted to slap him, but that would give the children new ideas on how to torture each other, and slaps is something that she quiet frankly didn't want or need to deal with. So she did something equally as bad…she punched him…in the arm and quiet hard. Inuyasha was taken off guard at Kagome's weird use of violence, she was the most non-violent person he knew…but then again. "I did not forget them, I told you that you where responsible for them today," she yelled back, " maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, and that's weird cause that's the only kind of ideas I have…..," she ran off. "And she calls me conceded," Inuyasha huffed. Kagome sent him a death glare, "it's only 10 am and your already pushing my buttons," Kagome said huffing and crossing her arms. "Fine woman, where are the damn car seats," said Inuyasha parking the car and turning it off. Kagome smirked, "in my car of the top floor of the parking garage". Inuyasha growled and Kagome giggled, she really liked pissing him off, she forgot how good she was at it. "Oh and Inuyasha if you cruse around them again, I'll pull those little doggy ears of the top of your head," said Kagome looking at him with a clear warning in her eyes, "got me?". Inuyasha knew she wasn't kidding, "uh huh," was all he could reply.

Then something dawned on Inuyasha, "this bitch thinks she has control over me, because of the kids," he thought. Inuyasha got a bad idea. He turned the car back on and took off up the ramp to the top level of the parking structure with Kagome screaming and the kids laughing in the back.

When he got up to the top he looked at Kagome with a smirk on his face. "Fast enough for yah babe," asked Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him," GET THE…," she wanted to cruse so badly, "GET THE FREAKING CAR SEATS!!!!". Inuyasha was pleased with himself as he got out the car. Kagome was pissed, and laughed to herself, "Sooner or later that idiot is going to realize that he doesn't know what my car looks like and that he doesn't have the keys to my car," said Kagome aloud as she leaned against the arm rest.

Inuyasha was a few steps away for his car before he realized, "hey which one is Kagome's car?". He turned around to the car with Kagome dangling the keys in her hand. Inuyasha grumbled something about " smart-ass women who think they know everything". Inuyasha reached the car and Kagome dropped the car keys in his hand, "the blue cobalt…babe," she said. Inuyasha turned around and walked off.

Kano and Kaori looked at each other. Kano shook his head and went back to his handheld game. Kaori didn't understand the difference in what her parents where doing than what she and her bother do to each other…annoy the hell out of each other. She didn't dare say anything to her mother she was young she still had life to live.

Kagome sighed in the front seat, "what am I getting myself into?," she asked herself quietly. She turned her head to look out the window and a black Lexus caught her eye, "hum I thought this level was only for people who lived on my floor," she thought to herself, " I've never noticed this car before" Her gut telling her that she should probably tell Inuyasha about the suspicious car, but as always she a ignored her gut feeling a proceeded with the day.

Inuyasha came back about 20 minutes later with two car seats in his hands. "Well what took you so long gosh," said Kagome flopping backward in her seat. Inuyasha didn't look to happy, " these fucking car seats are harder to get off than a boner," he said opening the back door. Kagome picked up a small object sitting in his cup holder a flung it at him…she caught him in the ear. "Oww bitch what the hell was that for?!," yelled Inuyasha as he rubbed his ear. The look on Kagome's face was not a pretty one, "oh," said Inuyasha as he replayed what he just said in his mind again.

Kagome turned around again and the black Lexus that had caught her attention before was now gone. She couldn't put her finger on it but for some reason she now had a **very** bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After 20 minutes of Inuyasha fighting with the car seats they where now in place and they where leaving the parking structure. Kano and Kaori where in the back seat talking about adventures that they dreamed up, but persisted that they where in fact real, no matter how diluted they where. Kagome and Inuyasha had no other choice but to listen to the tales of fight the boogie man's pet lion and going on a hunting expedition in the middle on the night in the back of the closet.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when the pulled up to the mall. Kagome kept her mouth shut. Unknowingly Inuyasha had parked at the entrance of the mall that was right next to the toy store. "This is going to be fun," thought Kagome as she climbed out of the humongous car. Inuyasha had the kids already out of the seat and they where still going on about things that never happened and would in reality never happen, but no need to spoil their fun…right?

Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha when she looked to check if any cars where coming she spotted a black Lexus that looked a lot like the one she had seen earlier. "Kagome there is not only one person in the world that owns a Lexus, chill out girl," she said to herself.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew what it was right when they walked into the mall and he heard, "DADDY!!! Can we go into the toy store, please!!," they yelled pulling on his arm. Inuyasha turned around and glared at her, Kagome muffled a giggled and turned too the window of the next store over. Inuyasha in retaliation got an idea, "ask your mother," he said. Kagome wheeled around toward Inuyasha. "Sorry kids I don't know it's up to your dad,". Inuyasha should have expected that much from her, he didn't know why he thought he could win that particular battle. So far it was Kagome -10, Inuyasha-0. It was sad.

Not realizing that he was being pulled into the toy store Inuyasha came face to face with a grand size teddy bear sitting in the center of the store. Inuyasha jumped at the sight of the bear and almost shit his pants, lucky he was able to keep his blows in check.

Kagome walked in a safe distance behind Inuyasha.

Kano and Kaori on the other where on the natural high of toy shopping. It was a kids dream. A store full of toys and a father with a visa black card…the possibilities where endless. Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha, " Malibu Barbie-$12, hot wheels collectors set-$26, a father that you can manipulate to get you anything you want…priceless," Kagome said with a little laugh. Kano had darted off to the bike section and Kaori had her sights set on the new Barbie doll that had just came out.

Kagome had never seen those little bodies move so fast. They where like dope fiends with a sugar rush. Scary. She turned towards Inuyasha , " you better do something fast or else you won't be able to say no to those little faces and you credit card will be hurting," she said as she walked away to round up the wilds before they tore down the store.

Inuyasha knew it!! She planned it ! She knew that the toy store was here and she knew that those hyper infused kids would dart for the store the first chance they got. "That woman will be the death of me and those kids will be the death of my credit card," he said a walked of toward the ravened haired woman in front of him. Inuyasha couldn't believe how fast kids could go from 0 to 100 in less than 60 seconds if the surrounds where just right, in this case anything colorful and plastic sent his kids into a whirlwind of, "oh daddy can I have that?," and ,"what about those?". It was simply amazing.

"Forget trying to figure out a woman," Inuyasha thought to himself, " try figuring out the mind of a 4 year old!". Kaori had came up to him with about 9 Barbie dolls in her little hand. "Daddy I want these, PLEASE!!," said Kaori jumping up and down. Inuyasha almost couldn't say, finally he got a good hold on his balls , "One," said Inuyasha smiling at her, she really did look like Kagome. "Aww one," said Kaori pouting. "One or none," said Inuyasha kneeling down and taking some out of her hands. "Okay," sighed Kaori clearly defeated, " I want this one," she said a dropped the rest of them. "You better pick those up young lady, " said Kagome coming up from behind with Kano's hand in hers. Kano was sporting a red race car in his other hand.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who only shrugged her shoulders. Truth was she did know she got him into this mess, but the other truth was she didn't care. Although it was very well played, Inuyasha knew he had to be on his game today. One of the reason why he fell for Kagome in the first place was that she knew how to play her game…and well. Today would be eventful at the least.

After buying the toys for the two over excited wilds Inuyasha had managed to pass an ice cream shop and two candy shops without buying anything. He was getting pretty good at this…or so he thought. He looked over at Kagome who was carrying a very excited Kano as he pointed to things in windows that had a good potential to break very easily.

Inuyasha was walking with Kaori's hand in his, while she talked idly about a boy in her daycare that ate the clay so that none of the other kids could play with it. Inuyasha was coming in and out of the conversation with her, he had the weirdest feeling as if he was being watched. He blew it off, it was probably some 10 year old staring at his ears or something. He looked over Kagome was at his side, he felt a little better knowing that she was close.

They rounded the corner and there was a barns and nobles. Inuyasha knew what was coming, either a.) he was going to be left alone with two over active 4 year olds or b.) he was going to have to endure a hour or more in a very boring bookstore . Mostly likely Kagome was going to drag him into the most boring place in the world(not in my opinion I love Barnes and Nobles shelf after shelf of books what better place to spend your life!!!! Not jk-ing) while she spent her precious little time perusing the books. "Inuyasha I think that I'm going to go into the bookstore ," said Kagome as she put Kano down and walked off toward the bookstore. "Uh Kagome don't you think that we should let them decided," asked Inuyasha with a smirk, "I mean after all it is their day.

Kagome knew the game he was trying to play and he was in for a big surprise. "Okay," she said, "but Inuyasha their already in the store" Inuyasha looked and indeed there where two little bodies running toward the back of the store in the children section. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha facial expression. "Do you really think that they lived with me for four years and didn't grow up on books!," asked Kagome mockingly shocked, "Inuyasha I know it's been a long time, but you under estimate me". With that Kagome turned around and walked into the store. Inuyasha had lost…again. Kagome-11 and Inuyasha-still 0.

Inuyasha walked begrudgingly into the store. "Why would anybody want to waste their time reading," asked Inuyasha to himself aloud. Kagome sighed, she always knew that Inuyasha didn't like reading, no not because he couldn't because she was pretty sure he could, just that he didn't like to take the time out to actually sit down a read a book. Though if he couldn't read she wouldn't be surprised. Kagome walked toward the back of the store with Inuyasha close behind her.

Kagome got a funny feeling in the back of her head. She turned to look at Inuyasha but he was looking of to the side. "Hum," thought Kagome, "it's probably nothing just someone staring at my earrings or something," as she continued to walk into the back of the store with a sulking hanyou behind her. "Inuyasha you can wait outside if you really don't want to be in here," said Kagome as she read the back of a book. Inuyasha didn't want to tell her that he thought that someone was following them.

"Feh," was his only response.

"Typical Inuyasha," said Kagome quietly. "Hey woman I heard that," Inuyasha yelled at her. "Inuyasha gezz it's a bookstore not the freaking race tracks quiet down gosh," said Kagome turning around back to the bookshelf.

20 minutes and 6 books later they where ready to go. "I'm going to go get the kids," said Inuyasha after he paid for Kagome's books after a short protest from Kagome, but then she figured why turn down free books? Inuyasha walked toward the children's, but didn't pick up their sent. He rounded the corner and sure enough they weren't their. He went through the shelves, but still couldn't find them. Being in a mall their scents where a little harder to pick up. It was as if he could smell everything else but them

He walked up to Kagome uneasily . "UH Kagome Kano and Kaori aren't in the in children's section and I can't find them anywhere" said Inuyasha scratching his head. Kagome looked at him with panic very apparent in her eyes, "Wh-wh-what did you say," she stuttered, "what do you mean their not their!. Inuyasha leaned back out of her range of fire. "How can they not be there Inuyasha they where when we walked into the store!," she yelled at him indirectly as she spun around looking for them. Inuyasha grabbed her and held her still, "don't worry we'll find them," said Inuyasha looking at her. Kagome looked as though she was going to cry, and she probably was, she nodded her head at they took off down the hallway.

Meanwhile Kano and Kaori had managed to follow the man the promised them a lost puppy out of the store. After 5 minutes of walking Kano saw that they were coming up to the mall door leading outside, he stopped and grabbed Kaori's arm. "I think we should go back," said Kano. Kaori rolled her eyes, "Well duh I was following you," she said poking him in the arm. "DON'T POKE ME GIRL!," said Kano slapping her hand. Kano leaned in and whispered in Kaori's ear, "when I tap you shoulder run, okay?," he said, Kaori nodded. The man in the suite in front of them stopped and turned around, "hey guys it's just a little farther," he said pointing out the door to the Lexus parked outside," see that car right there, that's where the puppy is at".

Kano looked at Kaori who was looking out the door. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot that I'm allergic to puppies ," said Kaori with a smile. The man looked at them confused at then quickly caught on and lunged to grab them. Kano had tapped Kaori's shoulder and they took off back down the hall. "Stop those kids they stole my watch!," the man yelled. Kano and Kaori where half way down the hall by the time the man had a chance to yell. There demon blood was making them run faster and faster.

"I smell mommy down this hall," said Kano as he hit the corner, bumping into a lady with a lot of bags in her hands. " You little brat pick those bags up," the overly perfumed lady yelled. Kaori saw the lady grabbing her brothers arm roughly and the man in the suite coming up from behind her. Kano hand his hand covering his nose, the smell of the perfume was to much for his sensitive nose and he was starting to get light headed. Kaori ran up to the lady, " I'm sorry lady, but my brother can't understand you because he can't hear and he was running away from his imaginary friend so you see I'll just take him and go back to my parents," she said with a hand on his shoulder.

"No not until he picks up my bags," the lady yelled. Kaori looked back the man was 10 steps away from them, so she did something she knew she would get in trouble for…she bit the lady's arm and ran off with Kano with a screaming lady behind her. "Goodness that lady smelt sooooooo bad!," said Kano, " she smelt like mommy's smell good stuff only really really bad!".

"You owe me!," said Kaori cutting through and electronics store, following Kagome's scent... They where getting close. "Yeah yeah I hear you," said Kano as they rounded another corner.

Inuyasha turned around he could smell them now… and they where coming fast. "Kagome there coming up behind us," Inuyasha said turning her around. "Hum," said Kagome as she turned around, she could sense their aura's and they where coming up behind them. "Why are they coming so fast," Kagome thought a loud. Inuyasha looked at the corner and sure enough two blurs of black came right at them, Inuyasha reached over and pulled Kagome out of the way. Kano and Kaori came crashing into the wall behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was in a mix between anger and relief, even though someone didn't kill them when they left she might right then and there. Inuyasha had a firm hold on her arm. She looked back at him and he shook his head," is he telling what I should and shouldn't do?," thought Kagome.

Kaori looked at Kano, " you go first," she mouthed. Kano looked at her and shook his head, "you," he mouthed back. Kaori shook her head, "you owe me," she mouthed back to him and smiled. Kano sighed, she was right and now he was going to have to take the heat. He didn't know how Inuyasha would react, but he knew that no matter how bad it got it was nothing compared to his mom, the only thing to do…. was lie. He ran up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her legs, "mommy it was this man in the store and he said that you had left and to follow him and he would take us to you, " Kano said pulling on her pants leg toward the corner that he and Kaori had came form.

Kaori looked at her brother and then caught on, "Yeah and when we got to the door he tired to grab us so we ran all the way back to the bookstore, but then Kano said that he smelled you and that you where around the corner so we ran all the way around the store," yelled Kaori jumping up and down, " and then this lady grabbed Kano and wouldn't let him go so I bit her!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glanced with each other and then looked at the children. Their eyes where dilated and their hair slightly ruffled. Kagome bent down and picked up Kano, of course she believed them…well some of it.

After Kano and Kaori explained there brief Duke of Hazards moment they made their way out of the mall, making clear that they weren't scared at all and that they gave the man a run for his money. Inuyasha was coming to see why Kagome called them the wilds. They where indeed given the right nickname. "They probably should have been named Tarzan and Jane," Inuyasha thought. They made it to the car and Kano and Kaori busy occupying their time with their new toys when they where put into their car seats.

Kagome sighed as she climbed into the passenger seat of Inuyasha's car. "What's wrong," asked Inuyasha as he pulled out of the parking lot headed to a restaurant across town that he liked. Kagome leaned her head back against the head rest, "I don't whether to classify their adttiudes as independent or stupidity," she said with a sigh. Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well you know that-,"Inuyasha started, but then his phone rang, "wait a sec".

Kagome was starting get back into the swing of things, being around Inuyasha wasn't something to be taken lightly. The feeling of someone watching because most times they were, things popping up out of the blue, and things just falling apart because it's the right moment for it to be a very big inconvenience. It helps to have a plan, even though nothing ever follows through. Kagome leaned back and sighed at he fact that while with Inuyasha nothing was ever going to go according to plan, she had two 4 year old wilds with a imaginations that put Walt Disney to sham to testify to that.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who's attention was out the window at the moment. Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and stopped the car. " Hey just go in and take a seat, " said Inuyasha ," I gotta take this call k?". "Yeah sure," said Kagome as she climbed out of the car and unbuckled the kids. "Hey just grab a seat real quick alright," said Inuyasha, " and Kagome don't talk to anyone. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha I'm a grown woman I think that I know not to talk to strangers unless they give me candy," she said as she rounded the car. Inuyasha smirked and let it pass, she didn't know how serious he was.

Inuyasha went back to his phone call, "Yeah Miroku what was that," he asked his right hand man. Inuyasha heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "I said that we've tracked down Hokoshi and his guys," said Miroku, " and seems as though he sent some of his guys to China to follow you so just keep an eye out k?". "Yeah," said Inuyasha as he looked out the window to find a very familiar black Lexus sitting outside. "Hey Miroku did you get that information I asked you for?," asked Inuyasha with an eye still on the car as he spoke. "Uh yeah I did," said Miroku.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Kagome had managed to get a table and settle the two down a bit. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like the one in the movies when you know something is about to happen but you don't know just what exactly. "Excuse me miss I noticed your kids from earlier today in the mall and I remember that they left their toy on the floor in the mall," the man in the black suite said as he leaned against the booth wall revealing a gun in his belt as he spoke, "it's in my car I could take them out real quick to get it".

Kagome was caught off guard , but then remember that she had dealt with much more big guys with more stuff than a tiny hand gun. "He really must be testosterone induced," Kagome thought to herself. She looked down at the picture that Kano was drawing and then back up at he man and smiled.

"I'm sorry if you haven't noticed the huge FLAKE off stamped across my forehead , because then not only are you stupid then you also must be blind too," said Kagome tilling her head, "I don't have time for you or your weak attempts to intimidate me, so now if you don't mind I'd like you leave or better yet just get the hell out of my face". The man looked at her as though she just slapped him in the face rather than his ego.

"I don't think that my mommy likes you very much, "said Kano as he colored on his place mat, " and if she doesn't like you then we don't like you either, right Kaori?". "Right," said Kaori as she dug through Kagome's purse for gum. "You better leave before my daddy gets here or else he'll beat you up," finished Kaori as she found the gum a shoved in her mouth. Kagome sighed, " You heard them you better leave before daddy does get here and the Flake off on my head will be the warning that you wish you took heed to," said Kagome with a evil smirk," good bye now".

The man regained his composer and gave a nod, "I guess we'll have to do this the **other** way," he said. "What ever that other way is you better make sure that it's full proof, because if it's not and you or whoever you work for lays a hand on them I'll personally blow a hole through it, you understand," Kagome said with a toss of her hair. The man gave another nod and turned to leave, passing Inuyasha on the way out.

"What was that about," asked Inuyasha as he sat down. Kagome looked down at Kano's picture again, "oh nothing just an old friend," said Kagome. "Huh," said Inuyasha, he knew that she was lying that's why she looked down, she always gave herself away with eye contact.

Dinner flew bye with an few more points racked by Kagome and even three or four by Inuyasha, he felt proud that he finally made it onto the score board. The ride home was a comfortable quite, and Kano and Kaori had managed to fall asleep.

As Kagome got out the car Inuyasha grabbed Kano and Kagome got Kaori out of the car seats and up into bed. "Well today was……interesting," Inuyasha managed to get out. Kagome giggled as she picked up a stray shoe off the floor. "Yeah dog-boy," she said, "next time I might just let you go by yourself". Inuyasha looked at her, "really?," he said. Kagome scoffed, "after today you must be kidding," she said mockingly. Inuyasha laughed, "yeah whatever," he said as he walked toward the door and opened it, " see yah-tomorrow, lock up".

Then he was gone.

A few hours later Kagome went to the bathroom to take her usual soak. "oh shit I left the car seats in Inuyasha car!," she thought hitting herself in the head. As she walked into the main room to call him she heard a knocking at the door. She held the phone in her hand as she walked to the door to see who it was. When she looked the peep hole was covered. "Who is it," asked Kagome as she stepped back form the door. There was no answer, "I said who is," Kagome repeated. Then the banging started. Kagome jumped, she looked toward the back of the apartment where their rooms where, she put the chain on the door and took another step back.

Kagome turned and lightly ran back to the kids room. "Sweeties get up," said Kagome as she shook them lightly, " mommy needs you to get up". Kaori rolled off her bed and hit the floor, "What mommy?," asked Kano groggily. Kagome picked Kaori up off the floor and grabbed Kano's hand, and lead them into her bedroom. The knocking had increased to banging again, Kagome had set them both in her closet and ran into the front and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in Inuyasha cell phone as she reached her room and locked the door. She began scrambling around looking for something to put in front of the door. The phone just kept ringing.

"Damn it Inuyasha pick up the fucking phone," Kagome cursed in her head, she got his voice mail. She hung up and tried it again. It felt like it was ringing for ages and the sound of them trying to ram the door open was starting to give her a headache. A muffled voice picked up on the other end of the phone.

"INUYASHA!!!!," screamed Kagome into the phone. "Damn it women it's 12 o'clock in the fucking morning don't scream in the fucking phone," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome let that blow off and got right to the point, "Inuyasha somebody is here," Kagome said into the phone. "Mommy who's outside," asked Kano as he went to the door. "The boogey-man and he wants you now go hide in the closet," said Kagome as Kano ran back into the closet. "Who is it," asked Kaori as Kano ran back into the closet. "The boogie-man," said Kano as he sat down next to his sister, "he wants me too! I didn't do anything!". "I told you to clean under your bed," said Kaori as she put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean somebody is there!," yelled Inuyasha sounding clearly awake now. "I mean someone is here to collect the rent," yelled Kagome, " what the hell do you think I mean!,". "Fine just lock yourself I your room and I'll be there as soon as I can," said Inuyasha as he got of the phone. Kagome walked into the closet and shut he door. Kaori crawled up into her lap, because of the limited room, "Mommy I want daddy," she said as she buried her head into Kagome's arm.

"I know sweetie me too," said Kagome. "Yeah me too," said Kano, " I swear I'll clean up my bed if he kills the boogie-man".

YAH!!! I done. I hope you like and if you don't then…I don't know, just don't let me know. Suggestions always welcomed. Sorry it took so long I'll put a quickness on it next time. See-yah bye!


	4. It's a bit late for that

Hey, guys here's chapter 4. You guys are probably the best reviewers in the world. Thanks for all the feedback and I had do the cliffy, what fun would that be if I didn't?!

Kagome started humming to clam them down a bit, she didn't know what do, she never had to deal with people breaking in when she lived with Inuyasha mostly because they where to scared to, and because Inuyasha made sure that she had a gun. Kagome sighed and let her head fall backward.

"Kids flatten your ears down against your head to drown out the noise a bit okay," said Kagome as she smoothed their hair. Over the past 20 minutes, they had managed to break in and where now working on getting into Kagome's room. Nevertheless, the seal she put on the door and managed to hold up.

"Mommy I want daddy now!," said Kaori as she dug her head into Kagome's arm. Kagome shifted her in her lap to better adjust her, "I know sweetie , he'll be here in a little while" she said trying to clam her, she knew the noise must have been hell for their sensitive ears.

The banging increased and she didn't know how much more they could take. Kagome could hear Kano growling into her side, "Mommy my ears hurt," he said, she could feel something wet against her arm, "is he crying," she thought to herself.

Kagome take in anymore, she couldn't watch them hurt anymore and it was starting to get to her too.

Inuyasha tried to get through the service drives at 12 am on a Friday…it almost impossible with all the kids out partying and getting drunk only to get a hangover and repeat the cycle the next night…what a vicious cycle indeed. Inuyasha was getting very annoyed and was contemplating on whether or not to sit through the bullshit or to just run to the fucking apartment.

His blood was boiling over the brim and then some. It was low for Hokoshi to follow him to China on unrelated Mob business, but to then go after his technically still wife and kids , he was going to make some heads roll when he got back to Japan.

He punched the dashboard creating a hole in the middle. Inuyasha threw his head back and got out of the car. "Hey kid come here," said Inuyasha as got out the car, and young boy about 19 walked over. "Oh shit dude your Inuyasha Tama!," said the boy with his hand over his mouth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No shit," Inuyasha said back writing down his hotel's address.

"Dude you a fucking Mob legend," the guy said. "I don't know what you're talking about kid," Inuyasha said as he looked off to the side, " hey I need you to do me a favor". "Naw man I don't get involved with the Mob, cause once you do something for them they keep calling on you," the guy said with his hands in his pockets, "yah know, once your in you can never get out". Inuyasha was now well pass annoyed and this guy was helping, "Let me put it like this if you don't do what I tell you then I'll make you regret it," Inuyasha said will a very harsh under tone.

The guy put his hands up," hey man whatever you need," he said with a quick change of heart. "Take my car a drop it off here and give the keys to a guy named Tenjek," said Inuyasha as he walked off toward the alley," and kid don't fuck up!", and with that Inuyasha took off toward Kagome's house gun in hand…or rather pants.

Kagome open the closet to try to put a stronger seal on the door, "where the hell is that electric seal I bought," she thought to herself. In the back of her head she heard a loud crack, and flipped her head over, "SHIT!!!," she yelled and dove for the closet.

"Oh no you don't bitch!," one of the men said as he grabbed her foot. She pushed the door shut with the tip of her fingers. "You ain't taking your shit now," said the man as he went to stomp her.

Kagome rolled over and brought her foot around a got the man in the face with her heel. "Fuck that I ain't going down with out fight," she thought to herself and brought her foot around again getting him in the face again. "You little bitch!!," the other man yelled as he ran into the room.

Kagome wasn't stupid as to fight a get hit by one of them, but she also was as stupid as to lie down and let them do God knows what. She got up and got a bamboo stick out of a vase on her. She wasn't dumb, so when she first moved in she sharpened the ends of all the sticks.

"Oh so now the little bitch is going to fight back huh," said the first guy who had gotten kicked in the face. Kagome wasn't one for words in the heat of the moment, so she did what she had planned to when she got the stick in the first place…she hit him in the face and hard. "Shit that's not going to hold," she thought as she grabbed another stick. "

You BITCH!!," yelled the man as he held his face, and the other one came at her. Kagome's mind revered back to self-defense, but more importantly defense of her kids.

She turned and hit the man in the head repeatedly and then went for the best shot she saw open…the groin.

The man screamed and hit the floor. "I told you dumb asses that if your plan wasn't full proof that I was going ----," Kagome said, and then she passed out. "I hate a woman that can fight," said the man as he threw the chloroform rag in the corner of the room.

"Yeah me too," said the other guy holding his balls," especially the one one's who know where to hit you". Hey get the kids out of the closet would yah?." said the man as he walked out of the room to get some chairs, "Inuyasha will be showing up soon and we better have this in place in order before he does".

"Yeah," said guy two as he opened up the door, but they weren't there. "Where the hell are those kids?," he thought. He turned around and met a clawed hand that got him close to the eye. "Kaori get mommy!," yelled Kano as he clawed the man again.

"You little fuck stop that," yelled the man as he held his bleeding face. Kaori poked Kagome in the arm, "Mommy get up," she said as she poked her again. Kagome groaned and rolled.

"What the fuck is going on back here!?," yelled first guy. As he looked around, he saw his partner on the floor holding his face and bleeding, and a four year old with blood on his hand.

"You fucking kids!," he yelled and grabbed Kano. Kaori ran and stuck her claws in his leg and he dropped Kano and screamed. Kano ran to Kagome and pushed her, " Mommy wake up now!," he screamed in her ear.

Kagome moaned and rolled over. Kaori had managed to fully fuck up the man's leg before he grabbed here, slapped her into the chair in the corner of the room, and then went to follow suite with her brother.

Kano shook Kagome once more before the man came and grabbed him. As a reflex Kano brought his hand across the man's face once more cutting deeper than he intended.

The man threw him in the chair. "You little fuck, I swear when your dad gets here I'm going to kill him first and then you," then man yelled as he held his face, he picked Kagome up and threw her against the wall next to the chair. "Watch them," the guy said to the man on the floor, looking at him with all kinds of distaste," you're pathetic".

The guy got off the floor holding his face and grabbed something off Kagome's tabled and held it to his face, "don't try anything ,because I have no problems shooting a kid," he said, not noticing that Kagome had come to. "Right because you have to make up for the fact that you have no balls by shooting a 4 year," she said move her hair out of her face," he's right you are pathetic,".

The man simply laughed, "I heard that Inuyasha's bitch had balls but hazy on the floor in front of her kids and still talking shit!," he has aid as he patted his face of the blood," I would have never thought!,".

Kagome gave a laughing huff, "Well being a fucking moron like you are maybe that' s something you don't do especially," said Kagome pulling her hair back, "Yah know…think?,". The man was about to rely with a slap but he was stopped when the first man reentered the room.

"Hey Tama's here and he brought some people with him," he said , "so stop being a dumb ass and get yourself together". Kagome snickered, " I guess you're his bitch and still you have no balls," she said tilling her head, "damn I guess you take it instead of giving it right?". The man had no reply and left in a huff.

"Mommy what's a dickhead," asked Kano as he crawled into her lap. Kagome sighed, "Nothing that you should know about," she said as she looked at his blood stained hand, " and I don't you two to repeat anything I just said especially to your father". "He would never let me love down the fact that I cursed in front of them," she thought.

Inuyasha wasn't happy, in the least. He was standing in the front room of Kagome's apartment with two of his friends that take care of his "Business" in China. If it was up to him, he would have just kicked their asses and taken Kagome and the kids back to his hotel and now that this happened hopefully back to Japan.

Kouga leaned against the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, "I would have thought that you'd take better care of the mother of your kids," Kouga scoffed. Inuyasha growled, "I would have if the bitch hadn't disappeared for 4 years," he said.

"Hey Kouga knock it off now is not the time to be screwing around," Bankotsu said. Kouga gave another scoff and looked of to the side.

"Mr. Tama so glad that you could make it," said the man as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel to his face, "for a minute there I thought that you weren't gonna show up but, then again knowing you---". "No not knowing me," said Inuyasha cutting him off," I don't associate with nobodies on daily basics.

The man scoffed turned his head , " I guess that being around you that woman would have acquired the mouth that she does," he said, " Well that's enough of the small talk lets get down to business shall we?". "No not until their out here and I can see them," Inuyasha said, his patience was wearing thin and he was going to crack and have a double homicide on his hands if he didn't get them and him out of there.

"Fine," the man said, " Yogin bring the….little girl out". "Yes sir," Yogin said as he left the room, a couple of seconds later he returned with Kaori behind him giving a glare that would make a grown man scared.

"Go to dad," Yogin said pointing to him. Kaori looked him, " You know you're a really sorry excuse for mobster," she said as she walked away, but then turned around and kicked him and ran to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked her up and looked at her, he couldn't smell anything wrong except for the blood on her hands, "You okay," he asked. "Yup, but he hurt my arm," she said pointing to the man standing in front of Inuyasha , but across the room.

"He did, did he?," Inuyasha asked as she shook he head yes, " Well we'll just have to handle that then won't we?", Kaori shook her head yes again. "How's your mom and brother?," Inuyasha asked. "Oh their fine," Kaori said nonchalantly, "Mommy got mad and chewed him out," she said pointing to Yogin. Inuyasha laughed, " Go stand over there next to him," he said pointing to Bankotsu.

Kaori got down and walked over to Bankotsu, "Hi are you my daddies friend?," she asked. " Yeah I guess you could say that," he answered. "Oh so that means that you like to shoot people too?," she asked again. "No I don't like to shoot people, but sometimes I do have to," he answered again.

"Like now?," Kaori persisted with another question. Bankotsu sighed, "Maybe you should stop talking," he said looking down at her from the corner of his eye. Kaori sighed, " You're boring too," she said looking away and sitting Indian style on the floor. "

She was defiantly the product of Inuyasha's mouth and attitude and Kagome's quick wit" he thought.

Kagome was getting quite annoyed and worried. The man had just came back and took Kaori and now Kagome was losing her mind worry about if she was okay or not. She wanted so bad to go out there and hold her but she couldn't and she didn't want to leave Kano who had fallen back asleep in her lap.

"If Inuyasha would have never came back this would have never happened," she thought to herself, fighting back tears, "Every time that man comes around something always ends up happening". Kagome sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, "this is going to be a very long night," she thought to herself. She laid her head back against the wall and look at the clock on her nightstand, it read 3 am (funny it's almost 4 am now).

She shifted Kano in her lap, he was fidgeting a lot. Kagome rubbed his ears and he immediately clamed down and settled into the cradle of her arms. She couldn't but help to remember how much Inuyasha hated it when she tried to touch his ears, until she did and he'd start purring like a cat, he'd never admit that he liked it, but she always knew he did.

Kagome sighed again, she was getting very irritable. She picked Kano and herself up and laid him on her bed, and sat down next to him. She wanted to get out of there. "When is Inuyasha going to hurry up?," she thought.

"Mr. Tama I would be more that happy to get you kids and wife out from the back but first I need you cooperation, or else this could end very ugly," he finished off. Inuyasha growled, "Yeah I understand, but before we start I gotta ask you a question," Inuyasha said.

"No I don't think so I wasn't told to answer any questions only to give them," he answered. "No don't worry I only have 3," Inuyasha said putting his hands in his pockets. "Alright," said the lead man, "Fine". "Okay then. One who do you work for Hokoshi, Nijin, and Rentiken?," Inuyasha said taking a seat at the kitchen table, "I mean what other lowly bastards would follow me here?". The lead looked at him in the eye, " I can't tell you that," he answered swiftly. Inuyasha gave a short hard laugh, "Oh don't worry I know the waste of sperm that sent you, I was trying to see if you where a loyal fuck," Inuyasha said. "Second one how much do you valued your life?," he asked.

"Enough," said the man. Inuyasha shook his head, " would you be willing to save your ass, because either way you're a dead," Inuyasha with a shrug of the shoulders, " if I don't kill you here and you come back with the job undone, whoever sent you will kill you anyways".

"That is right," said Kouga revealing his gun in his belt, "and that would be just down right horrible,". Instead of backing down the man went on with his assignment, "Mr. Tama I would hate to show the seriousness of the situation with your wife and son," he said with a smile, " that would be an awful shame don't you think?,".

Inuyasha laughed again, "You see the thing with you rookies is," Inuyasha asked with a grin as he leaned up, "You think that you can intimidate anyone," Inuyasha laughed again, " but hey who am I to condone hopefulness,". "Mr. Tama you all seem to that this is a joke and I--," he started but couldn't finish.

"Oh I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't think that this is a joke, just that we think that the fact they sent to dumb fucks like you two to handle such a job is a fucking joke," said Bankotsu, " I mean really what self respecting grow ass man gets fucked up by two 4 year olds, honestly?,".

"It's the truth," sighed Kouga from against the wall, "I mean I know their Inuyasha kids and all and that counts for something, but damn 4 year olds?". " I feel insulted," thought Kaori from the doorway. "Trust me they little tricky bastards," said Yogin from the corner of the room, " especially that little boy". Inuyasha was over the formalities and was getting more annoyed that when he first walked in.

"Let's make a deal okay," said Inuyasha, "I won't kill your ass and you give me my kid and my girl". The man shook his head no, " I afraid I can't do that either Mr. Tama," he said, "You see I have strict orders to---," he started again but still didn't get up.

"You now what I'll just go back there and get them myself," Inuyasha said," I mean you look busy and with fighting,". "What do you mean fighting?," he asked. "Kouga," Inuyasha said, "Bankotsu show him what we mean…but not in front of my kid she still got innocence left and I don't want her mother ridin my ass about letting her see something like that…got me?,". "Yeah boss we got you," said Kouga.

Yogin stepped in Inuyasha's way, and Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat, "You know why they sent you?," Inuyasha asked, and he shook his head no, "because they didn't known where I stood on the whole situation, so they sent two incompetent fucks like you to test the waters" Inuyasha said and threw him and walked up to him and bent down in his face, "first rule of the Mob is to never let anyone take advantage of you and you two dumb asses did just that, and got sent to your deaths in the process, but don't worry I'll send you back battered and bruised to get **my** message across…DON'T FUCK WITH INUYASHA TAMA!" he said and punched him in the face.

Kagome was holding Kano in her lap in was leaning against her headboard. She was sleepy but didn't want to fall asleep, now wasn't the time and she was still worried about Kaori.

Kano's aura was unsettled and hazy, "he must really be shaken up," she thought to herself. The door open and Kagome's head shot up, if it was one of those d-list mobsters that broke in, she was going to have some words for them. She saw a clawed hand reach around the door and push it open. "No it's him," she thought with distain, "I'll have a little more that words for him,".

Kagome looked at the necklace she pulled on her nightstand. "I never thought that this stupid thing would come in handy," she thought as she reached over and put in in her pocket, "well _might _come in handy. "Hey," Inuyasha said as he walked over to her. "Lame," thought Kagome, "hey," she said and shifted Kano, "traffic?,". "Yeah construction," Inuyasha said as he pulled on of the chairs by the bed side, "couldn't find a detour".

"Hum," was Kagome's reply, "Kaori?,". "Is fine," answered Inuyasha, "she's outside in the hallway playing I have someone watching her,". Kagome didn't like the "someone" seeing as she didn't know them. Inuyasha sighed next to her, "Kagome I--,"he started. "We'll talk about it later," she said moving Kano's hair out of his face, "I really am too tried and too pissed to talk right,".

"Right," said Inuyasha as he reached form Kano. Kagome turned him over and Inuyasha was almost shocked, but the look on her face showed that she was in fact to tried to do anything, including fight.

"Are you okay," Inuyasha asked, "did they hurt you or the kids". Kagome pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and ruffed it a bit, "no they just got slammed a bit nothing to serious," she said leaning with one arm behind her back, it was bruised, but she wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that , he'd flip.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome, something was up and she wasn't telling him. "Really so your fine then?," he asked pushing Kano up on his shoulder a little more. "Yup I'm," said Kagome. "Then let me see your arms," asked Inuyasha looking at her. "No I don't that will be necessary," said Kagome as she tried to walk around him. Inuyasha grabbed her bad arm, and she cringed, "Really now Kagome I don't like that a bruised arm classifies as fine," Inuyasha said getting angry, "you will not walk around hurt and not tell me do you understand?!".

"Yeah," said Kagome trying to break out of his grasp, he was hurting her and her arm was throbbing from falling on it wrong. Kano stirred and woke up with a yawn. Inuyasha dropped Kagome's arm. "Daddy?," said Kano. "Yeah," said Inuyasha. "Oh," said Kano and fell back asleep.

Kagome rubbed her arm and stared at Inuyasha, she knew that she should have told him, she couldn't keep a lie from him and she hated it. "I'm like a fucking open book," she thought, "gotta close it". "Pack up," said Inuyasha as he attempted to leave the room. "Excuse me?," said Kagome as she walked up to him ,"what did you just say?". Inuyasha didn't like the fact that she always challenged him, it pissed him off.

"I said to pack up, it's not like your staying here tonight," he said. "What do they come in rotations or something," she said, "if not I see no problem in staying,". If there weren't kids in the area, Inuyasha would have done some **not **so kid friendly things to her to reestablish his authority and dominance over her, because as long as that mark was on her neck she belonged to him, and unfortunately for her it was never going away.

"Kagome if you don't pack up now I'll send someone to get your stuff for you and I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you out of here myself," Inuyasha said as a matter-of-factly. "Are you threatening me Tama?," she asked crossing her arms. "Shit she called me Tama," Inuyasha thought. "I would never threaten you babe," Inuyasha said leaving the room, "that was a promise," he called over his shoulder.

"Damn it," Kagome said, she fell backward on her bed. She knew that he was telling the truth, and that he would sling her over his shoulder if he had to. "Damn stubborn hanyou," she thought as she pulled herself up and walked over to her closet.

She pulled out two huge suitcases and pulled the other one into the kid's room. She heard running water and talking. When she came closer she realized that it was Kaori talking to a semi-interested Inuyasha about what happen, "I suppose he's getting the blood off her hand," she thought as she pulled some of the kids clothes out. "Hey Kagome I'll be back in a little bit I gotta go finish something's up," Inuyasha said as he poked his head through the door, "k?". "Yeah," replied Kagome as she threw some shirts into the suitcase. Inuyasha left, but left the door open, and Kagome didn't miss that.

"Mommy?," said a voice. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't noticed Kano asleep on his bed. Kagome held her heart, and walked over to his bedside and sat down. "Mommy who where those people?," he asked as he rolled onto his back, "they didn't seem like they liked us very much". Kagome didn't know how to explain it to him , "who those where people who hate him and want to kill him, and so they came after us to get to your father," she thought, "no that's not going to work".

"Sweetie those people work for somebody who doesn't like your dad," said Kagome, "so they came here to make your daddy mad". Kano nodded, "So why are you putting our clothes away for a trip?," he asked again. "Well your daddy is afraid that they might come back," said Kagome stroking his hair, "so we're going to go have a sleep over at your dad's house". Kano sat up with a smile on his face, "you mean we get to go sleep at daddy's house," he said, Kagome nodded yes. He sprung out of bed and into the bathroom, "Kaori guess what!," he said. Kaori looked less than interested, "What dog-boy?," she said. "We get to spend the night at daddy's house dog-girl!!," he yelled getting back at her for the earlier comment.

Kaori jumped off the step stool in front of the skin, "REALLY!!," she yelled. Kano rolled his eyes, "Nope I'm just kidding," he said sarcastically. "Shut up dog-boy I'm going to go get mommy," she said bouncing off towards Kagome's room. "Hey stupid mommy's in our room," Kano said running into the hallway. Kaori turned around and ran back toward there room, and slapping her brother on the head with passing.

Kagome had the suitcase nearly filled when Kaori came bounding into the room. "Mommy we get to go over daddies house!," she yelled jumping up and down in front of Kagome. "Yes sweetie I know that's why I'm packing your clothes," said Kagome. Kaori stopped jumping and looked into the suitcase, "mommy I don't like those pants they fit funny," she said pulling the pants out and putting them back into the closet, she turned back around and sat down on the floor next to the suitcase.

"Mommy why are we going to daddies' house anywayz," asked Kaori as she played with the straps on the side of the suitcase, "aren't the people gone". Kagome sighed as pulled her hair back, "yes sweetie the people _are_ gone, but your daddy doesn't want us to stay here just in case they come back," Kagome said dropping a pair of underwear into the case.

Kaori rolled over to her stomach and looked at Kagome, "do you want us to stay over daddies' house?," she asked. Kagome smiled at her, "of course I want you to stay over there, it's safer over there at the moment," Kagome said picking Kaori up off the floor, "unless you don't want to go over there…".

Kaori slid down and ran away, "no thank you!!," she yelled back. Kagome laughed a little, close the suitcase up, and went to go and get her things out of her room. She opened her closet and there wasn't much she had to pack except for the most vital things for chases twin four year olds around and things that she had for comfort, "I wonder how long he's gonna make us stay, " Kagome thought to herself as she threw and pair of jeans into her case. Her question was answered unintentionally when Bankotsu peeked around the door.

"Inuyasha said bring as much as you can," he said. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes, "thanks,". Bankotsu laughed, "Nice to see you Kagome," he said. "Yeah you too," she said as she threw and shirt and socks into the case, "wish I could say that about others,".

Bankotsu laughed, "Just don't direct any of that rage at me," he said. Kagome gave a short hard laugh, "as long as your not a stubborn hanyou I think your in the clear," she said. "Yeah I hope so," he laughed as he left the room. Kagome had nearly everything packed as she left to get their last minute things like body wash and toothbrushes.

"You ready yet woman?," yelled Inuyasha from the doorway. "Yes Inuyasha goodness stop yelling," said Kagome as she walked out into the living room. Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid, "where's your bags?," he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "ones in my room the others in the kids their zipped up and ready to go," she said as she pulled the kids jackets on. "And why are you telling me this?," asked Inuyasha.

Kagome put her jacket on and pulled her hair out, "because your going to go and get them," she said. "your are perfectly capable of ---," Inuyasha started but the promising look of death of Kagome's face made him shut up, "I'll be right back," he said as he went to go get the bags. "How do you do that," asked Kouga as he leaned against the door fame. Kagome shook her head, "that's my secret," she said, "I'm the only one who can manipulate him like that". Bankotsu scoffed, "I don't think it's the scary looks that keeps him coming back," he said. Kagome gasped, "Oh come on Kagome you had all of us running after you when you first got here," he said.

Kagome glared at him, "that was a long time ago," she said. "Yeah well I can tell you that if you would have not hooked up with Inuyasha we'd probably be still chasing you around," he said. "Mommy what does he mean," asked Kaori. "NOTHING!," said Kagome quickly. Kano rolled his eyes, "you are so dumb," he said to his sister. Kaori turned and popped him I the head, "maybe if you weren't so dumb you would have ducked or something," she said smugly. Kano hit her back, "ditto" he said. "I gonna!--," she yelled. Kagome grabbed her mid-jump, "no beating each other up," she said blahly. "Their differently the offspring of Inuyasha and Kagome," muttered Kouga to Bankotsu.

"Yep Inuyasha's temper and Kagome's mouth," Bankotsu shot back. "Hey about you two shut up too," said Kagome turning around. They looked like they got their hand caught in the cookie jar, "how'd you'd hear that!," they yelled. "I've been trying to figure that one out myself," Kano thought to himself. "I'm a mom I hear everything," she said.

"God woman did you pack your whole life into these thing," barked Inuyasha. "Why did you want me too," she asked smugly. Inuyasha growled and Kagome stared at him. "How did they end up together," thought Kouga to himself. Kagome grabbed a hat off the hook, "okay Inuyasha let's go they need to get to sleep," said Kagome as she walked out the door. "I'm not sleepy," they both said as they followed her out the door. Inuyasha dropped the bags, and Bankotsu and Kouga picked them up.

Inuyasha was tired and pissed off, and the night was getting worst along with his attitude, he looked up and Kaori was already asleep in Kagome's arms. "Not sleepy my ass," he thought. Kano was walking at Inuyasha's and yawned, "Are you sleepy too," Inuyasha asked him as he looked down at him. "No," Kano replied wiping his eyes. Inuyasha bent down and picked him up. "Daddy I said I'm not sleepy," yawned Kano again as he leaned his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Really?," said Inuyasha. They was no reply only even breathing. Inuyasha could help but to relax a little knowing that they wouldn't be a lone tonight.

He was still pissed that Hokoshi would do something like that, he was defiantly going to have _a lot _of business to take care when he got back to Japan. The little fuck was going to pay. Kagome's voice brought him out of the trance he was in, "huh," said Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, "I said where's your car,' Kagome repeated.

"Oh yeah," said Inuyasha absentmindedly, "come with me,". Kagome walked with Inuyasha to his car outside the parking structure. "Why'd you'd park outside?," she asked. "I let some kid take my other one because the traffic was moving slowly, so I had Kouga take this one and met me here with it and I didn't have time to deal with those guards," he replied blankly.

Kagome was a little taken back with the way he said it, as If she should have known that. Kagome walked to the back as Inuyasha put Kano into his car seats and then Kaori as soon as Kagome turned her over gently to him. Kagome slid into the passenger seat, "where are the guys?," she asked as she looked out the window. "They met me here," Inuyasha simply replied as he turned on the car and started out towards his hotel.

It was a fairly quite drive there, neither one of them wanting to disrupt the comfortable quite between them. Kagome looked out the window into the darkness, she didn't know that it was going to be that complicated.

She knew that the attack that night was brought on by Inuyasha being there, and as much as she hated him for putting her kids in danger, she couldn't help the sense of relief and safety that washed over her the moment she saw that he was there. She hated that he had that affect on her, but when it came to Inuyasha, she loved to hate him and hated to love him.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome quietly not willing to break the silence first. He knew that she was going to be pissed about the actions that night, but it was out of his control, he thought that at least his enemies had a little more class than that. Even though that was what he wanted to believe he knew that they where going to take shots at him like that because he was the lead man for the Mob and that his title and woman for that matter was something that they all wanted. That much he knew for a fact was true.

Kagome had been on everyone's Christmas list since the day Sango had invited her over for drinks.

She was indeed hot. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her, those damn blue eyes had him hooked as soon as he shook her hand. He didn't know what it was about her that made him shiver, but whatever it was he likes it… a lot. The only problem was Kikyo. Yes his mom's friends daughter, the woman had a "crush" on him since the day he was forced to give her a job because she needed one. The thing about Kikyo that annoyed Inuyasha was that she never took initiative on anything that she did. Kagome was different, she had her own minded and wouldn't waste anytime on reminding of it. She always took initiative in work, home, and especially in the bedroom.

The was a long list of reasons as to why Inuyasha fell for Kagome in the first place, but as to why Kagome fell for Inuyasha he still didn't know.

Kagome looked in the back seat and looked at her children. They both laid limp over their seat. Kaori started to shift around uneasily, and then she started to whimper. Kagome turned a little more to see what was going on , she was about to tell Inuyasha to pull over when she heard a low growl come form next to her. Kaori immediately stopped moving and whimpering and settled back into her car seat.

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha with a confused expression on her face, "it's a dog thing," he said as he turned the car into another parking structure. Inuyasha got out and walked around to the side of the car pulling Kaori out and Kagome got Kano. "Let's go," Inuyasha said as he walked to an elevator. Kagome was still pissed, but Inuyasha was starting to scare her. He was displaying his rage in the open, but it was very clear in his eyes what the was feeling.

Kagome knew that it would be good for whoever sent this hit out when Inuyasha got back to Japan.

Inuyasha was still fuming when they got up to his pent house suite on the top floor of the hotel. Kagome wasn't' surprised at all, for all the manly man that Inuyasha was, he had the taste of and British woman…impeccable, she sometimes wonder if it was even better than her own. "Follow me," said Inuyasha as he walked her down a hallway and into another room. "They'll stay here for the night," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded as she went to go lay Kano down, she looked at Inuyasha retreating figure in the doorway and sighed. She was coming down form "pissed" to just being angry, she could see that it was taking a toll on Inuyasha having put them in a situation like that. Kagome kissed both of them, walked out, and back into the living room. She walked up nest to Inuyasha at the kitchen counter and lead her head against her hands, "what's the matter dog-boy," said Kagome as she leaned in against the counter. Inuyasha looked at her and was shocked, "what no screaming, yelling, hitting, or insulting," asked Inuyasha asked he walked around the counter and into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I'm not angry," said Kagome as she hauled herself into one of the high chairs. Inuyasha gave her the -stop shitting me- look and threw and Snapple at her.

"What?!," said Kagome, "I'm not I'm mad but not angry". Inuyasha leaned his back on the fridge, "why not?," he asked as he opened his bottle. "Well unless you, yourself called them over here to do that then I see no reasons why I should be completely mad at you,' she said she took a swig for her bottle. "Completely?," asked Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. Kagome looked down at the bottle cap that she had pressed in between her fingers, "nothing," she muttered. Inuyasha walked up to the counter and put his bottle down, "You have something to say Kagome?," he asked slightly irritated.

Kagome spun around in hr chair and got down, "nothing Inuyasha drop it," she said as she went a sat down on his overly fluffily couch. Inuyasha walked up behind her, "no I don't think I should drop it," he said standing in front of her. "Inuyasha move I don't want to fight it's almost 5 in the morning," groaned Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled her up of the couch," what where you going to say Kagome that they wouldn't have came if I hadn't showed up or something?!," yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was now annoyed and angry that he couldn't' just drop it and leave it alone. Kagome pushed him back, "yes actually I was," she said with a hand on her hip, " and how'd you'd know where you thinking the same thing or something!".

Inuyasha's anger was unintentionally directed at Kagome and hearing here say that wasn't helping the fact that his temper was starting to boil over. "Really or maybe I known you a little better than you think I do," Inuyasha spat back. Kagome shook her head, "the only one that you know like that is yourself," yelled Kagome, "your just as conceited as when I first met you!". Inuyasha's was letting his anger flow free now and without him knowing he was headed into area that he didn't want to be in….at least not now; anways.

He stepped back and looked at her with an unmistakable fierceness in his eyes, "Oh so it's my fault that I just so happened to want to see my kids," said Inuyasha with a sarcastically questioning tone, "I'm not the one who ran off Kagome! If you would have stayed your ass in Japan none of this would have happened in the first place so don't go throwing your bitch fit at me!!".

Kagome wanted so bad to hit him in that moment, "Oh right because I thought it'd be a fun game of let's raise twins, what you think that I didn't want to call you!," yelled Kagome," raising two kids isn't the party it seems to be on the outside of the window dumb ass!,".

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh right like I pity you or anything that was your choice," Inuyasha spat back, "your decision!".

Now Kagome was back to pissed, not correction she was passed "pissed" if she was being "politically correct", she was infuriated, and with two tempers that could heat hell if the furnace went out, it was best to above all else stand clear of shipbuilding in it's entirety. Kagome let something slip that she promised herself that she would never bring up. "Oh right so like your little FLING!! With Kikyo right," sneered Kagome with a little extra venom, " YOUR CHOICE, YOUR DECISION!!!".

Inuyasha caught himself before he could do anything rash. "excuse what did you just say?," asked Inuyasha as he walked toward Kagome. "I said--," Kagome couldn't; get the rest out, Inuyasha had slammed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. Kagome instantly started kicking and thrashing around, but Inuyasha's other arm cut that out.

Inuyasha looked more angry than he had earlier that night. Hell he looked more angry that Kagome had ever seen him before. His eyes where cracked with red and he was growling a low primal growl. She stared at him wide eyed and full off fear. She started thrashing behind his iron tight grasp. Inuyasha gave her another, she instantly froze, that was enough of warning to stay still.

"You mean to tell me you took _my_ kids because you questioned my loyalty?!," yelled Inuyasha. Kagome groaned and tried to pull away form him , but he only tightened his hold on her. Inuyasha dropped his hand from her mouth, but his hold didn't' loosen, "Answer me!," yelled Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to scream, but she was completely frozen still.

"I said answer me bitch," yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes," yelled Kagome, trying to break out of his grasp still…he was staring to hurt her, "and I didn't have to question you loyalty I already knew where it was!". "You dumb bitch," growled Inuyasha as he yanked her off the wall and dug his claw into the mate mark o her neck, "I couldn't cheat on you even if I wanted to," he yelled in her face, " this binds me to you and only you, when I told you that I wanted to be with you I meant only you, and yet you still have no faith in me,".

Kagome's mind went blank, her stomach dropped, and tears began to blur her vision. Kagome hated to cry and would avoid it at all cost, but she made the biggest mistake of her life. "OH GOD NO!!!, " she thought, " Oh god please no!".

"Shouldn't the fact that I love you be enough to at least give me some kind of trust?," said Inuyasha as he pushed her away and began to walk to the door. Kagome's mind was racing, "Inuyasha I-," she began

"What," scoffed Inuyasha, "are sorry?". Inuyasha grabbed his keys off the table and turn toward her, "it' s a little late for that don't yah think?". "Oh god please help me," begged Kagome in her mind. "You know Kagome I still can't believe that you of all people believed the Mob boss, before you believed the person," he said as he opened the door.

The tears where flowing now, "Inuyasha plea--Kagome when she got cut off again. "lock up I'll be back later," said Inuyasha.

Kagome waked unsteadily back to the couch and put her head in her hands, "My god what have I've done?".

Okay chapter 4. Sorry it took so long…**again**. I had a lot of things that popped up unknowing. So now let's roll play, I'll be the author and you be the people who review ready…set…go!!!


	5. We have to talk

Hey guys thanks for all the love and stuff, it really makes me want to keep writing, even when I want to take some time off. So here is chapter 5, it is more of the turning point of the story….if I do say so myself. J

Kagome felt as though she couldn't move, think, as though she couldn't breath. She wanted to remove herself from the couch, because the longer she sat there the worst the feeling on being closed in felt. Every bone in her body screamed at her to go and follow him, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. He needed time to think, and she needed to gather herself. Time was a precious commodity indeed. She curled up on the couch to wait for him to return, in the process the sleep depravation took over, and sent her into a deep unwanted sleep.

It was 5:18 am and Inuyasha was walking through the street of downtown China in the higher class area. He didn't mean for any of that to happen, with everything that happened his anger came out at a unintentional target, but why should he be upset with himself. So what if he took his anger out on her, he got his answer, and that's what he wanted. Right? "What the hell am I supposed to do now?," Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked down another street leading to nowhere, but content with the direct he was going, because at that moment nowhere was where he wanted to be. He walked into a park in on the far side of the other side of the street and took a seat. He sighed as he leaned back on the bench.

"Why the hell did she even have to question my loyalty towards her," he thought as he took a deep breath, " didn't I give her everything, she ever wanted…ever ask for?". He groaned, the thinking wasn't helping, it was only making him more angry & frustrated instead of the claming down that he had in mind. "I mean of course I worked late I had to , I had her to take of," he said aloud to no one, "I mean that is my job, that is what I have to do!". he was getting more frustrated with every passing thought. " I took care of her and all I have to show for it is that she runs off every time she thinks I have an affair?!," he yelled, and a pair of runners looked over at him.

"I couldn't tell her everything, that I do, I mean half the shit I so she shouldn't know about anyways," he thought as he got up and started walking his way out of the park, " I mean have I ever acted questionable?,". I walked down the streets and around corners, as the city began to come alive with people heading into work for another day of work. Inuyasha was still fuming over the exchange with Kagome. " I have to be vague," he thought again.

"_duh you idiot you work late, you don't tell her anything, your vague, and come home at 4 in the morning, what would think if she did that?," said his conscious._

"What are you talking about, I didn't have to tell her anything," thought Inuyasha .

"_of course and so then when she thinks that you cheating it'll be okay right," the voice said_

"RIGHT!!," thought Inuyasha, "wait no no no, that's not okay for her to think that I didn't cheat,"

"_Right okay sure," said the voice, " and if you didn't what's the problem with telling her that you didn't"_

"Cause she would believe me?…," thought Inuyasha, "honestly do you even know women".

"_Yeah Inuyasha and seeing as I'm your conscious that kinda makes it seem as though your insulting yourself," said the voice with a laugh._

"Hey shut up this is serious," thought Inuyasha, "what am I going to do?"

"_Well," the voice said, "granted she should have asked you first before she stormed off to China, but then again you should have told her a little more instead of letting her jump to conclusions…"._

"What!," thought Inuyasha, "you're my conscious and your not even on my side!!"

"_Shut up dummy and let me talk!," the voice said, " Kagome knows she messed up big time and most likely she'll do anything to make it up to you so…………"._

"What?," thought Inuyasha.

"_You freaking IDIOT!!," the voice yelled, "make her go back to China!"._

"AHHHH!!," thought Inuyasha ," I'm a fucking genius!!'.

"_WOH WOH WOH!," thought the voice, " that was my idea"._

"Yes it was **my** idea," thought Inuyasha, "you said it yourself that you where a part of me?"

"_Shut up baka," said the voice with a huff and Inuyasha snickered._

Kaori woke up and looked around at very unfamiliar surroundings, she remember last night, but not much of it. She turned to look at the clock, it said 5:48 am. She sighed at turned around only to kicked in the back, she was about to yell, but realized that it was only her brother and he was asleep. She'd never admitted but she really did look up to her brother even if he was only a minute and a half older than she was, he always looked out for her and she loved him for it. Granted all the teasing and taunting that he got her out of, he had up for himself, but hey what are siblings for? She rolled back over on the bed and drifted back off to sleep, for some reason she had a feeling that her parents probable didn't want to be bothered.

Inuyasha walked around the corner to his hotel, only to see the last person on earth that he wanted to see. Hokoshi.

Inuyasha knew that it was him and there would be no doubt that Inuyasha was going to have his revenge. Kouga and Bankotsu walked up to him, "we've been waiting for you to get here," said Bankotsu as he stood by Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha nodded and walked up to Hokoshi but stayed a good 10 ft away from him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself if he got too close. "What the fuck do you want?," snarled Inuyasha. Hokoshi smirked at him, "It's nice to see you too Tama," he said.

Inuyasha hated that man with a utter passion he was a lowly bastard wanted everything Inuyasha had, title, lifestyle, and family. Hokoshi was never one to be a leader and that was the exact reason why he would never be on Inuyasha's level, he was influenced to easily by other people. And if there was one thing Inuyasha hated it was people who couldn't think for themselves, he didn't have time to baby sit. Hokoshi threw the cig he was smoking on the concert and stepped on it, "I came here because I have a business proposal" he said looking over Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha snorted at what he said, "oh what you'll be one of my lap dog's if I don't kill you ass,". Hokoshi gave a short laugh and smirked, "hardly," he stated, "but you might what to consider that for yourself,". Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, "go upstairs and make sure no one gets near my room," he said as Bankotsu nodded and left towards the hotel.

Inuyasha turned back towards Hokoshi, "you think that shit was funny what you pull earlier with kids and mate," Inuyasha snarled, "you better be glad that I'm not going to kill right here…too many witnesses". Hokoshi pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, "are you threatening me Tama?". Inuyasha gave him a cold stare, "I don't threaten I only make promises," Inuyasha said, "and that one you can be sure I'll keep,".

"Well for one the leaders will be meeting here in a three days to discuss what will happen to the territory in east Japan since old Jin Chan dropped dead last month," Hokoshi stated taking a puff from his cig, "we all expect you'll be there and in full participation". Inuyasha nodded and he kept going, "and two your father is going to be there".

Inuyasha nodded again. He didn't really care if his father was there or not he had a good relationship with him, he was just nervous about what he was going to say about the whole Kagome situation. His father liked Kagome and would most likely take her side in the matter and give a Inuyasha an ear full about how he fucked up and lost a good one, blah blah blah, even though now he knew that she was the one who fucked up and now she really didn't have a side to take.

Inuyasha was losing his patience and he had a mission to do and right now that did not involve this ass hole. "I don't have time for your bullshit so let me take a rain check, I have an issue at hand that I have to take care of," he said as he walked off toward the entrance of the hotel.

"You never let me get to my proposal?," said Hokoshi. "You can shove that up your ass," called Inuyasha over his shoulder. Hokoshi smirked, "well then it's war," he thought to himself.

Inuyasha walked into the elevator that Kouga held for him. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "You okay?," asked Kouga. "EH". "Hum," was the reply. That was all the was said, or rather grunted. Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator he looked down the hallway and the only person he saw was Bankotsu located directly outside of his suite. "Good," thought Inuyasha as he made his way down the hall, with Kouga following closely behind. As he approached the door he sent both of them off to get some rest.

He turned toward the door and took a deep breath, there was probably going to be crying and oh god how he hated crying. He gather his balls, turned the handle, and stepped in the room. He waited there was no sobs, no tissues, no nothing, only even breathing. "THAT BITCH FELL ASLEEP!!," he screamed in his head. He walked over to the couch and such enough Kagome was sprawled out across the suede couch on her back. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, now he could put off the really, really, really awkward conversation that was looming in the near future.

He threw a blanket over her and turned toward his room. "Inuyasha?". "DAMN," he hissed thought his teeth, "so close". he didn't know why he was nervous it was mostly Kagome's fault, but he knew if he would have let her in a little more she wouldn't have her weird house wife fantasies about him cheating on her, and this could have all been avoided. He turned back to face her. "Yeah," he said dully, he could smell the fear, nervousness, and those dam tears. "Hum maybe I can play off her fear to get her to do what I want," thought Inuyasha

"_It just might work baka," said the voice_

"Shut up," thought Inuyasha, "How long have you been watching/"

"_How long have you been watching?," asked the voice_

"Forget it," thought Inuyasha

"_Good"_

Kagome sighed he was still mad she could feel it, and he couldn't blame him. She fucked up **BIG TIME**, she didn't know what to do or say to make up for what she did, this wasn't a, "honey I lost your umbrella" or even , "I scratched your car". This was something so much bigger that both of them together, this was a, "ha ha ha , honey funny story, you see I thought you where cheating on me with your hore of a assistant and so I left and in the process I found out that I was pregnant, but you see I was so pissed at you that I didn't tell you and instead I stayed with my sister until they where born and then got a job and an apartment, and started a new life, he he I told you it was a funny story!". No this was not one of those situations at all. This was a lost umbrella situation gone a horribly horribly wrong. Inuyasha was, a.) never going to let her live this down, b.) never going to take her back ( even though she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go back ), c.)if he did take her back (of which she was still unsure) he'd never let her leave the house. Kagome fell backwards on the couch and covered her face, she could feel the tears coming, and she knew Inuyasha hated it when women cried, he said it made him feel guilty. She rolled over onto her stomach and smashed her face into the armrest. She notice that Inuyasha had walked up behind the couch, "Kagome we need to talk," he said. Kagome jumped from the sound of his voice, she wasn't expecting him to be so close.

She pulled herself up sat back and nodded her head. Inuyasha sat down next to her, he was liked the idea of getting the air cleared between the two off them, but he couldn't help but feel nervous, what if she didn't believe him, if she still wanted him to leave. It didn't matter now anyways she messed up and now she had to pay for it and she was going to do whatever he told her too. He leaned back against the couch and looked at her, her hair was ruffed from what he guessed to a very unfruitful sleep, and red puffy eyes completed the look.

Kagome looked away from him at the moment, she didn't want to look in his eyes she knew what she would see and she didn't like it. "Maybe I can cute my way out off this," she thought to herself. She continued to stare down at her hands. "Are you going to look at me," asked Inuyasha and Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha growled causing Kagome to snap her head up and turn her head to look him in the eyes.

What was there wasn't what she was expected it yes they did have a hint of anger as she expected, by the also held some uncertainty and even a bit of cockiness, at that Kagome wanted to hit him but she knew that right she didn't need more problems on her hands, she was already in a shit load of trouble with him and that was one load to many. "Turn," he said, and she turn to face him. She looked down again out of habit and Inuyasha growled again, "I swear Kagome if you look down one time," Inuyasha said growing annoyed. "Sorry," she said softly eyes drifting down, but then immediately looking back up.

Inuyasha was satisfied that now she knew was somewhat afraid, and knew that he wasn't playin around, he didn't want her to "cute" her way out of this one. "Damn he's serious," she thought with a sigh, "Plan B….beg".

"Kagome don't talk until I'm done you got me," Inuyasha said to her with authority, Kagome nodded her head, " and no more nodding you will answer me do you understand?. Kagome started to nod her head, but then stopped, "Yes," she said softly almost to the point where Inuyasha couldn't hear her. "Alright then," said Inuyasha taking a breath, he was going to have to play this to where he had a part in it but not as big of a part as he actually did. It was as though he was trying to save himself, although on some level he was, but he needed her too feel guilty enough to go back to Japan.

Kagome looked past Inuyasha, he said she had to look up, but he never said that she had to look at him. "Look at me Kagome damn it," Inuyasha growled and Kagome's snap her eyes to him, "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN," she thought. He was now content with the extra boost in the scent of fear coming off of her, he could now start. "Hum," said Inuyasha, "how do I start?,". Kagome didn't like how it was starting, and she was 100 sure that she wasn't going to like the way it ended. "You messed up Kagome," said Inuyasha, "no you fucked up…big time". Kagome sighed she knew it was coming, and she wasn't surprised that he was being so blunt about it, the closest thing Inuyasha got to sugar coating on anything was his morning cereal.

"And quiet frankly Kagome I don't like what you did that caused the fuck up in the first place," he continued, " but given I probably should have told you a little bit more about what I was doing so you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions about what I was doing and who I was doing it with, but still what you did was unacceptable". Kagome felt herself shrink into the couch, she really had a bad feeling about this now and it was in pit her stomach. "Now that you and I both know that this could have all been avoided with a simple asking of a question, I think that we have to work a little trust issues," he stopped as though that was the end of the conversation and all he seemed to come up with the hour and a half walk that he went on.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him as though he had been replaced with an imposter on said walk. Inuyasha noticed the look on Kagome's face and snickered, "I hope you don't think that that's it?," he asked her. "I knew it," thought Kagome to herself with a sigh. "There is still the means of what to do to you for reparations," Inuyasha continued, and Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"What are you talking about, _reparations_?" asked Kagome with a shortness of breath. "Well you see Kagome when someone does something wrong or out of line they pay reparations in order to make up for what they did, and to make amends," Inuyasha said explaining it to her as though she was a small child. "I know what reparations are you assho-," Kagome stopped herself she didn't what to make him any more mad at her by calling him out of his name. "What Kagome was that asshole?,' Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing," Kagome muttered. "Hum".

This is what Kagome was worried about, and she was pretty sure this is what the feeling in her stomach was about. "Well the first one is that you will be accompanying me to the annual meeting," said Inuyasha stretching his arms out, "my father will be there and I'm sure he would want to see you". Kagome inwardly groaned. Not that she didn't like his father because she did, he was always so nice to her and treated her like a daughter, it's that she knew him and knew that he would have some strong opinions on the matter. "Secondly the kids…and you **will** be going back to Japan in two weeks after the meeting so I suggest that you finish up any business that you have here," Inuyasha said as he relaxed into the fluffy couch and looked over at Kagome. He could see that she was clearly about to protest, but gave her look that made her consider otherwise.

"I don't have a choice do I?," she asked defeated. "No". "I thought as much," she sighed as she hunched her back and looked at her hands. "I'm not done yet," said Inuyasha, "so you shouldn't be looking away from me". Kagome lifted her headed unwillingly, and Inuyasha noticed. "When you do get back you will not leave alone…**ever**, there will always be someone with you, whether it be Sango or whoever" he said only stopping to breath, "and next time you have a problem with me leave my kids out of it". "I didn't know," Kagome said as she turned her head. "What?," asked Inuyasha as he went to get up. "I didn't know," Kagome repeated as she turned back around to lay her head against the top part of the couch. "Know what," asked Inuyasha as he turned to look at her. "That is was pregnant," she said slowly.

"What?," asked Inuyasha confused. "Jezz how many times do I have to say it!! I didn't know that I was pregnant," Kagome said faintly. "But when you found out you could have called me," said Inuyasha dismissively. "I was going to a lot of times that I was going to, but I didn't like that a lifestyle would be best for them," said Kagome as she hung her head. "And what life style is that," asked Inuyasha feeling himself growing angry. "Oh I don't know Inuyasha," said Kagome sarcastically throwing her hands up in the air, "maybe the one where people try to kill them just for being your kids, seeing police always at their house trying to arrest their father, oh or maybe the constant blood bath that you call "work",".

"I would have never let them see or take part in any of that!," yelled Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha I know that, but as parents no matter how much we want too we can't protect them for everything, no matter how bad they are," Kagome yelled back, "so sorry for putting them above want I wanted, and I wanted to call you!". Inuyasha was shocked, "did she just admit she wanted to call me?". Kagome was letting it lose now, she wasn't trying to be the bad guy at all just that she felt that the safety of her kids was more important, than wanting to be with Inuyasha, and no matter how hard it was she was willing to give that up….to give Inuyasha up.

"No Inuyasha I didn't want to keep them from their father, seeing as I didn't know mine, I thought it was important that they knew theirs, so I told them about you and did everything that I could in order to at least give them some insight as to who you where and what you did," she yelled, "but as far as letting you know, no I couldn't take that chance and put them into that type of situation… even if I wanted to go back, because like I said no it's not fun have to raise two kids by yourself….your high tempered, smart mouthed kids by yourself!!". Inuyasha knew she had a point and that her mothering instinct took over and kept her…their kids away from something she knew to be dangerous, but he still couldn't bring himself to let go of the fact that she didn't even let him know that he had kids...TWO. "If it was just me I would came back a long time ago," she said with her voice cracking and claming down, "but it wasn't just me and I had to think about that…about them". "Kagome you know that nothing would have happened to them…or you," said Inuyasha claming down also. "I mean just think about what you want to bring them into, "said Kagome, " what would you do if you where in my position". Kagome turned to look out the window, she already knew what his answer would be, and that it would be none. A minute passed before Inuyasha answered, "I don't know," he said before he walked off toward the other side off the very large hotel room to think things through. And he had a lot to think through. "That's what I thought," Kagome said to herself.

Kano woke up in a haze, he was hungry and he had to pee…bad, but he didn't know where the bathroom was…PROBLEM!

He lunged out of the bed managing to kick his sister in the head. "OW you stupid idiot watch where your swing you body parts!!," Kaori yelled at her brother. "Shut it girl I gotta piss like a freaking race horse," said Kano jumping around looking for a bathroom. "And are you looking for it in the center of the bedroom?," asked Kaori as she watched her brother's eyes dart around the room as though he was doing just that. "No I'm not but which door leads out?," he asked worried. Kaori paused for a moment, "I don't know why don't you try your luck," she asked as he bounded for a door only to find a closet. "He He try again," said Kaori from the bed, beginning to become amused. Kano finally found the door and ran out in the living area where Kagome was still sitting on the couch looking out the window. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy I gotta **PEE**!!," yelled Kano as he held his crotch and dance around in front of her.

Kagome was startled when her son came running like a mad man into the living area disturbing the quite that was there. "Go to the bathroom then," said Kagome confused that he would even come in there if he had to pee so bad. "Where is it then?," he asked bouncing around. "I don't know sweetie ask your father he's back there," said Kagome pointing in the direction Inuyasha had left in. "Oh God I hope I can hold it!," said Kano as he ran off towards Inuyasha's room. Kagome couldn't help but to laugh a little at the sight of his retreating head as it rounded the corner.

Even though she had messed up and had to suffer the consequences, of which she really, really, really didn't like, she still had her kids to at least make the experience a little less miserable. She sighed as she threw herself upward and walked into the kids bed room to see Kaori laying on the bed with the top half of her body hanging over and swaying. "What are you doing," asked Kagome as she tilted her head to get a better view of the girl's face. "Oh nothing I'm just bored….and hungry that's all," said Kaori as she lifted up to smile at her mom.

Kagome smiled back at her and lifted her off the bed and sat her down in her lap. "I have an idea why don't you ask your dad to make you guys something to eat," said Kagome. "He will see how hard it is to handle these kids if it's the last thing he does," thought Kagome to herself. Not that she was still trying to get rid of him, because now she saw that he was quiet clearly going nowhere unless he had all three of them in tow. More of the fact that she really wanted him to see that kids aren't just objects that you tell what to do and they do it, more that they need things that require your constant attention, and that even when you don't want to you have to put yourself aside. He was going to learn that before they went anywhere. "Oh Okay," said Kaori as she slipped down out of Kagome's lap and ran out the door and then ran back, "where is daddy?. "Can't you follow his scent?," asked Kagome as she fell backward onto the bed. "Um yeah…k bye," said Kaori as she ran out once more. Kagome felt her eyes rolled into the back of her head and sleep took over once more.

"**DADDY I GOT TO PEEEEEEEEE!!**," yelled Kano as he jump up and down in front of Inuyasha. "Right there," said Inuyasha pointing to a bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. Kano made a mad dash for the bathroom. Inuyasha looked after the boy clearly confused by his choice to make his needed for the bathroom publicized for him, but then remember that he probably didn't know where the bathroom was. "Gotta show then around," Inuyasha thought to himself as flopped on his bed, and rolled over to smash his face into his pillow. "Daddy?," came a soft voice that made Inuyasha jump half way to Mars.

"Oh shit Kaori you scared the hell out of me," said Inuyasha pulling her up into the bed to sit next to him. "You better no let mommy hear you talking like that or else she'll get really mad," warned Kaori with a wag of her finger. "Yeah well I do think that your mom with be getting on my case for a long time," replied Inuyasha, "well what yah want". Kaori was busy looking around the room while Inuyasha was talking, "uh?". Inuyasha sighed, "what yah want," he repeated poking her in the stomach causing her to laugh and swat his hand away.

"I'm hungry, so mommy told me to ask you to make me something to eat," Kaori said swing her legs and kicking Inuyasha but not caring or noticing. "Yeah I'm hungry too," said Kano wiping his hands off on his pants. "Why didn't you use the towel in the bathroom to wipe off your hands?," asked Inuyasha as Kano ran a jumped onto his bed. "I don't know," Kano replied as he roved over and over around Inuyasha's bed. Kaori liked the idea but instead off rolling began to jump. Inuyasha watched them for a while laughing and acting like kids and thought about the change of life style that they where about to go through. He didn't that the change from the small apartment to the big mansion would bother them, only the fact that it was dangerous and that people would come after them just for being his kids.

He sighed knowing that Kagome was right, but he was **not** leaving here without them…all of them. "Daddy!," yelled Kano as he began to jump around, " watch this!". Jumping up and down as he fell to the bed only to bounce back up to his feet and continue bouncing around. "Cool right?!," he said bouncing around his sister. Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, "very".

"No daddy watch me!," yelled Kaori. She jumped up a touch her toes and came back down, "that was cool". "It was," said Inuyasha smiling at her as she smiled back and began to jump in circles. "I got a son and a daughter in one package," Inuyasha thought to himself. Kano and Kaori began to jump around each other, pushing each other only to pop back up and return the favor to the other. "Daddy I'm still hungry," said Kano as he bounced over to him and jump into his arms.

Inuyasha's sweat dropped, he didn't know how to cook, and if Kagome thought he had a quick fix meal somewhere in this room, then she was sorely mistaken. "Alright then let's call room service".

About a hour late Kagome woke up feeling much better with a good sleep under her belt but still groggy, hungry, and in dire need of a clean pair of clothes and a bathroom , but also remembering that she did not know where one was located in the orchestra hall of a hotel room. She walked out the door and turned right, seeing that she already knew what was to the left, a certain hanyou that she was put off at the moment. She turned the corner to see a bathroom the size of her bedroom in front of her.

"Typical Inuyasha always have to the biggest room in the hotel even if it is just him," Kagome thought to herself, as she walked into the bathroom, returning just a few moments later. "Maybe I should give them a bath first," thought Kagome to herself as she walked into the living area. What she made her start laughing so hard she had to lean against the wall to support herself. Kaori apparently was throwing pasta at her brother, but it didn't quiet fly far enough and caught Inuyasha in the hair.

Inuyasha went her a death glare and she covered her mouth and turned her head, but that didn't the giggles that where still coming strong. Kaori covered with something green that Kagome couldn't readily identify had a hand full of pasta of her hand a was chasing an "apple sauce ?" covered Kano around the front room. "Get away from me!," yelled Kano as he ran around the couch. "Not until you got a fist full of noodles down your pants!!," yelled Kaori as she ran around the other way to cut him off.

Kagome regain her composure and went to deal with the situation at hand, and left Inuyasha to pick spring noodles out of his hair.

"You," said Kagome pointing to Kaori, "drop the noodles in the trash now". "Aw ma," said Kaori as she walk slummy to the trash. "And you," said Kagome looking at Kano, " don't you dare touch anything with your dirty little fingers". Kagome realized that Kano was creeping toward with a evil grin on his face, "including me or else you'll never see a video games again in your life". Kano stopped dead in his track and walked back over to the table next to Inuyasha.

"She always catches me," he wined, "like she knows what I going to do before I do it". "Because I do," replied Kagome as she grabbed a handful of grapes and popping some in her mouth, "now you two need to get ready for a bath,". Kagome popped the last of her grapes in her mouth, and look at both of them. She saw the look that past between and knew what was coming. Inuyasha sat at the table as he picked the last of the air borne pasta out of his hair, he also saw the look pasted between the two, but had no idea what it meant, all he was thinking about was how he was going to tell Kagome that he hadn't changed his mind and that they where **all** going back to Japan in 1 week.

Inuyasha was startled when he heard Kagome yell, "Grab them", before he could blink both Kano and Kaori had mad a mad dash away from both Kagome and him.

"Oh Great," huffed Kagome, "now I have to go track them down, thanks Inuyasha". "Wait What?," Inuyasha thought to himself, he looked and Kagome was walking around the couch and toward one of them. "Mommy really I'm not dirty I promise," wined Kaori as she back away from Kagome, "I don't want to talk a bath, please don't make me make him go". "Shut up girl I don't want to take a bathe either so don't go putting her on me!," yelled Kano.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes they weren't listening to Kagome and they always listen to Kagome even when they don't listen to him…and they never listen to him! "You two go take your baths you haven't had one since last night," said Inuyasha leaning against the table looking at them. "But-," they both started out, only to be caught by growl from Inuyasha. "Fine," they wined as the walked toward Kagome .

Kagome was in shock at what just happened. They _**never, never, never **_**EVER** gave in to take a bath. Kagome had always been surprised that they where dog demons and not cat because of their utter hate for taking baths as babies. Then it turned out that it was only when it was in the form of taking bath if it was in a pool, ocean, or puddle the were the first ones to go for it, but no never the bath tub. Kagome mouthed a "thanks" toward Inuyasha and quickly turned her head, she still had a problem looking at him after what happened earlier that morning unless he had pasta in his hair then it was funny and she had to look.

After getting both of the bathed and dressed Kagome sent them to harass Inuyasha while she took a shower of her own. She was so happy to get the grudge for the day before off of herself and to feel fresh. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a nice fitted light blue button up and left her hair down.

She walked into the living room and saw that the kids where watching TV, but Inuyasha was no where in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief as she went to sit down of the couch. She picked Kaori up and placed her back down in her lap, "what are you guys watching," she asked. "We don't know," replied Kano, "daddy told us to wait here while he went to go and get ready because we where going out". Kagome did a double take, "wait what going out where?," she asked.

"We don't know that either," said Kaori as she laid back on Kagome and cuddled into her.

"Uh," was Kagome's reply. She didn't like the idea of having to be in such close proximity with Inuyasha in such little time that they had the conversation that she had been dreading ever since he showed up on her door. What 2 days ago!!! "Oh my goodness it's only been two days," she thought to herself, "he sure likes to get to the point". Kaori cuddled closer to Kagome, "Mommy it's cold in here," she said. "I know sweetie your father is a ice prince and he likes everything cold," said Kagome as she scratched her ear. "Mommy what's a ice prince," asked leaning against Kagome's arm as he played with her other hand. "Oh someone who likes things to be cold and acts a little cold themselves sometimes," Kagome replied as she took her hand out of his and scratched his ear too.

"Oh," said Kano rubbing his head into her hand. Kagome giggled at what he did, Inuyasha used to do that when she petted his ears, after he fused and fumed about it when she asked him, and then when she finally did he get mad when she'd stopped.

Inuyasha walked out of his room to see Kagome sitting on the couch giggling and petting both Kano's and Kaori's ears. "Ah hum," said Inuyasha stepping out in front of them, "let's go". Kagome looked up from rubbing Kano's ear's, "oh," she said surprised she hadn't noticed that he had walked into the room. Kaori slid out of Kagome's lap and ran over to Inuyasha. "Pick me up," she said as she jumped up and down in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha just laughed and picked her, Kagome saw what was happing, "she's turning into a daddies girl," she thought to herself, as Kano tugged on her arm as she stood and got the message to do the same with him. "Mommy, " said Kano as he placed her free hand on his head.

Kagome just giggled and began to rub his ear again as he laid against her shoulder. Inuyasha watched as Kano made Kagome rub his ears, he couldn't blame him it did feel good…really good. He himself had become a big fan of Kagome's ear rubs a long time ago. They walked to the elevator, and Kagome was surprised that Bankotsu and Kouga where already there holding one for them. "Good morning boys," said Kagome as she walked into the elevator with a nod of her head. "Good morning Kagome," they both recited. Kaori giggled she liked the way they did that so she thought that she'd give it a try, "good morning boys," she said with a bright smile.

Kouga and Bankotsu both laughed at her, "good morning Kaori," they both said. Kaori gasped and leaned in from Inuyasha's shoulder, "how do you know my name?," she ask in a whisper as if she was trying no to let the other three people in the elevator know that she was talking to them. "We remembered from last night," said Bankotsu in a mocking whisper. "Oh okay," she said back in another whisper. "Why are we whispering?," asked Bankotsu. "Because it's fun," she replied in another whisper which caused Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh.

"Oh okay," said Bankotsu with a nod of the head, but still whispering for some reason. "Okay," replied Kaori in a whisper as she laid her head in the crook on Inuyasha neck and turned her head and began to play with his collar.

Inuyasha could she from the corner of his eye that Kano had a glazed over look in his eyes from Kagome petting his ears. He thought he was asleep until Kagome moved her hand away, and he protested with a wine, making her return to her rub with another giggle.

Kouga looked at both Inuyasha and Kagome as they held their children and couldn't help but notice that they looked a family. And he wasn't the only one.

OMG!!! I am so sorry it took me so long to post I know I said that I would hurry up, but I had a surprise…..FOOT SURGERY!!! Yeah it sucks and I had to miss 3 months of practice for cross country. So now I'm depressed because I can't run, so now I type long chapters for my story. Hoped you liked it, if not…your bad shouldn't have read it. I ♥ U GUYS, and if you ♥ me and my story you'll review thanks.


	6. Stuck with you

Ha, Ha, Ha I rock hard, but! You guys rock even harder. I ♥ ur reviews. The tribe as spoken and there will be a lemon in my story, but not this chapter…sorry. Although there might be some limy content. But as for the lemon, your going to have to wait for that!!

"Daddy where are we going," asked Kaori as she continued to play with his collar. "Oh I don't know," replied Inuyasha, "I just we'll just have to wait and see". Kaori huffed and leaned back and flopped her head back onto his shoulder, "but I rrreeeaaallllllllyyyy want to know," she wined, "I need to know". "What you need is to be patient," replied Inuyasha as he laid his cheek on top of her's. "Okayyyyy," wined Kaori . Inuyasha just laughed at her and began to walk out of the elevator. Kagome watched from Inuyasha side as she walked out with Kouga and Bankotsu following and couldn't help but to notice that he kind of got into the "groove" of this, other than the fact that pasta was definitely not breakfast food, four years need to be in car seats, and losing your children in the mall wasn't something that would be considered good parenting. She hadn't realized that she had stopped rubbing Kano's ears until he bumped his head into her hand trying to get her attention back. "That's enough or else your going to fall asleep," said Kagome as she rubbed his back instead. Kano made a wining noise in the back of his throat, and Kagome countered with one of her own.

Inuyasha shot his head over to look at Kagome, "I know that noise did not just come from you?!," he asked shocked. Kagome rolled her eyes, "No Inuyasha it was the dog demon behind me," replied Kagome being sarcastic. "_You_!," replied Inuyasha with insulting shock in his voice. "Inuyasha you know that I couldn't have been here," said Kouga walking behind them with a "duh" tone to his voice. "Hey!," yelled Kagome, "yes it was me, geez I feel so...so insulted". "That was really you?," asked Inuyasha still. "You know what yes it was and I'm through talking about this seeing as it is _sooooooo_ impossible for me to even make an attempt at a growl" said Kagome with a scoff. "She does it all the time," said Kaori indifferently, "one time she did and me and Kano got so scared we ran to our rooms". Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow, and Kagome sent him a "I told you so" glare back.

"WOW!," said Bankotsu, "Kagome you've been spending too much time around Inuyasha, I could arrange for you to spend a little time with some else". "Or someone other than that someone else," Kouga cut in. Inuyasha gave a low growl and both of them shut up and looked away from Kagome. Kagome started laughing as they walked out of the door and outside, but she stopped when she saw that their was one limo and one town car instead of one limousine for the lot of them. "Where are the boys going," asked Kagome confused, she didn't really want to be left alone with just Inuyasha and the kids, she felt some comfort in them being their. "They are taking the kids to my fathers house outside of the city and they'll wait there until he gets into town around 4 pm ," said Inuyasha while he tapped something into his Iphone, "and you and I are going to go and get our things for the meeting in two days". Kagome felt her sweat drop, "It's worst than I thought ," she thought, "it's just me and Inuyasha.

Then something else dawned on Kagome, "wait their taking the kids to your father's!," she practically yelled, "when he's not even there". Inuyasha looked about as shocked as Kouga and Bankotsu, "yes Kagome that's the plan," said Inuyasha as he passed Kaori to Bankotsu with hesitation. Kagome's heart speed up just a little bit, she didn't care about being alone with Inuyasha anymore, her kids going to see a grandfather they never meet before at a strange house they've never been to, in a area of town they rarely go too…no that is what worried her. "Inuyasha I don't think it's a good idea for them to be there by themselves," said Kagome worried. "What you think that something is going to happen to them?," asked Inuyasha typing something into his phone and not really paying attention to her. "No it's not that it's just," Kagome paused, "I've never really let them out of my sight before and going somewhere unfamiliar doesn't really make me feel any better about the situation". Inuyasha gave her a look that signaled that this was one of the things that she had no say in whether or not what was supposed to happen was going tot happen, "Kagome they will be fine their with two of my best men, you can let them go," he said eyeing her. "Mommy I want to go," said Kano looking up at her , but playing with her necklace. "Yeah me too," said Kaori with a big smile.

"See they want to go they'll be fine, " said Inuyasha opening the door to the limousine. Kagome sighed she knew she wasn't going to win the fight. "Wait if the man is daddy's daddy then what is he to us?," asked to Kaori confused. "Our grandfather you idiot," said Kano with a huffed. "Hey why don't you shove bog-boy," yelled Kaori leaning over out of Bankotsu shoulder. "Why don't you bite me dog-girl," Kano yelled back. "Why don't you shut up and go chase your tail," Kaori spat back, "like the stupid puppy you are". "Well you can--," Kano was cut off by a dark growl coming from Inuyasha. "Sorry," they both said quickly. Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome had Kano over we need to get going," said Inuyasha. Kagome hesitantly let Kouga take Kano out of her arms. She still and an uneasy feeling about letting her babies go alone but she knew that the guys wouldn't let anything happen to them, "No fighting," said Kagome as both men began to walk off to the limo. "Yes mommy, " said Kaori with Kano sticking his tongue out at her. "Get in the car Kagome," said Inuyasha as she stood looking and Kouga and Bankotsu climb into the limo.

With a sigh Kagome reluctantly walked over to the town car. Before she got into the town car she stopped right in front of Inuyasha, "If anything happens to them it won't be their ass, it'll be yours," said Kagome pocking him in the chest with her pointer finger. Inuyasha growled, he didn't like it when his bitch threatened him, "just get in the car," he snarled. Kagome rolled her eyes and got in the car sitting as far away from Inuyasha as possible. Inuyasha got an idea, "oh man am I going to have fun with this," he thought to himself as he climb in after her.

Kaori and Kano got into the limo and took off they went exploring with the min-fridge and all the switches and buttons their little hearts desired. "Kaori, Kaori," yelled Kano as he had the partition go up and down, "look at this!'. Kouga and Bankotsu sat looking at the children with utter amazement, "how do they move so fast," asked Kouga. "Dude I have no idea," replied Bankotsu as he watched Kano jump back and forth from the seats opposite each other. "Do they like," Kouga started but then got confused, "I don't know need to like go to sleep or something?". Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders, "I don't I guess they'll just fall asleep," he said as Kaori began to shove peanuts from the bar into her mouth(p.s: I hate peanuts L ). "Hey," said Kano as he flopped on the seat and began to shove some of Kaori's peanuts into his mouth, "why are we going to my grandfather's house if he's not even there?". "We don't know kid that's just what your father told us to do," said Kouga as he rolled down the window. "Oh does he have to talk to my mommy again," asked Kaori as she shoved more nuts into her mouth. "I don't kid," said Kouga again, "that's jus what your dad said". Kaori flopped backward onto the seat, "so why are we going there if there is nothing to doooooo," she wined. "I guess there is toys or something there for you guys to do, " said Bankotsu as he checked a text message. "So are you two _together_ or something?," asked Kano as he threw more nuts into his mouth. Kouga almost chocked on the beer he was drinking, "what do you mean _together_," he asked with a horror struck face. "You know," said Kaori as she turned around and made it look like she was making out with someone. Kano started laughing, "that was funny do it again," he said between laughs.

"No what wait!!," yelled Bankotsu, "what the fuck no we're not together that's fucking gross why the hell would you think that". Kano and Kaori looked at each other and busted out laughing, "our mommy is going to be really mad," said Kano. "Yeah your not supposed to use swear words around us," said Kaori, "and now that you did we have to tell her". "And I just thought that because you where always together that you where together," said Kano shrugging putting more peanuts into his mouth. "NO!!! Kid where just partners," said Kouga waving his hands in the air, "and don't tell your mom she'll kill us". "Oh so you are together," said Kaori putting more nuts into her mouth. "No we're not!!," yelled Kouga. "Well you just said that you where partners make up your mind!," Kano yelled back. "No kid work partners, nothing else!!," yelled Bankotsu. "So your not friends?," asked Kaori picking up another can of nuts and throwing more into her mouth. "Yeah I guess we're friends,'" said Bankotsu, "why?". "Well you said nothing more and if it was nothing more then you wouldn't be friends and that wouldn't be nice to say to some one that you work with," said Kaori as she scathed her arm. "Hey kid maybe you should stop eating those," said Kouga as he took the bag of nuts away from Kaori. "Yeah Kaori you know you're allergic," said Kano rubbing at his arm. "You are too dog-boy!!," she yelled back.

"YOUR ALLERGIC!!!," Bankotsu yelled, "oh great now Inuyasha is going to kill us". "I'll call him," said Kouga very, very glumly, "tell the driver to go to the hospital".

Kagome sat as far away from Inuyasha as the seat would allow her. Inuyasha laughed inside his head, "oh man this is going to be so much fun," he thought to himself again as the car drove farther down the street toward the more "expensive" part of town. "I can annoy her all I want and she can't do anything about it," Inuyasha though again with humor. "Kagome come here," Inuyasha said, trying to hide the smirk in his voice by typing something into his phone. "No," said Kagome curtly. "Are you telling me no woman," asked Inuyasha with undertones to his voice that Kagome couldn't quiet understand. "Yes," she replied again, but a little more careful. "Hum, would you rather me come over there to get you?," asked Inuyasha, with his undertones a little more thick, but still not giving her any direct attention. "No!," Kagome yelled replying to quickly. "Then I'd advise you to slide your skinny little ass over here then," he said looking at her side ways, but not up from what he was doing. Kagome had a **really** bad feeling in her stomach (she's been getting a lot of those lately and yet she still doesn't pay attention to them). Sighing Kagome undid her seat belt and slid over next to Inuyasha. "What?," she asked eyeing him carefully as he put his phone into his jacket's pocket. "Nothing," he said as he leaned back into the chair. "You told me no move over for no reason at all," Kagome said as she looked at him skeptically. "Um hum," replied Inuyasha as he rolled the window down some.

"What an idiot," murmured Kagome as she looked out of the other window. "What was that Kagome," whispered Inuyasha as he leaned in close to her ear. Kagome jumped, she wasn't him to get so close. "Nothing," she said as she leaned away slightly . "Really cause I could have swore that you just called me an idiot," replied Inuyasha enjoying himself. "And if I did?," asked Kagome. She wasn't dumb she knew exactly what he was doing, and he wasn't going to be bugging her without consequence all day. "Would you like to find out?," asked Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. "Okay so maybe he is," she thought again quickly. "No," she replied icily as she crossed her arms with a pout. Inuyasha snickered, and Kagome shot him a look, "and what is so funny?," she asked angrily. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Inuyasha as he pulled the sleeves of his shirt down.

Kagome sighed, "This is going to be a long day," she thought to herself as Inuyasha phone rang. Inuyasha looked at his caller id and gave an internal cringe, it was Kouga and he didn't have good feeling about this. "What," he said gruffly as he answered the phone. "Uh I need to speak to Kagome," said Kouga uneasily. Inuyasha took a side glance at Kagome who was in full pout mode, "why?," he asked suspiciously. "Uh well you see ah well hum," Kouga stuttered trying to compose a story," well uh the kids where eating peanuts and we didn't know that they where allergic until they said something and then they started itching and got hives…and it's not pretty". Inuyasha shot a quick glance at Kagome, but she caught the look. "What?," asked Kagome kind of panicky, she knew what it was about…the kids, the way Inuyasha keep looking at her gave it away, "Inuyasha what's going seriously," she asked pushing his arm. "Nothing woman calm down!," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at him and flopped back into the seat, there was something he wasn't telling her and it was pissing her off. "We where going to take them to the hospital, but we didn't know if she had a doctor they normally go to," said Kouga as he watched Kano scratch vigorously at his arm, "hey kids don't scratch so hard your going to make yourself bleed!". "Put Kaori on the phone," said Inuyasha as Kagome gave him a look, and he growled.

"Hi daddy," said Kaori sounding preoccupied, probably with scratching herself. "What did you two do," asked Inuyasha, "did you know that you where allergic?". "THEY ATE NUTS!!!," yelled Kagome yanking the phone on of Inuyasha's hand . "Kaori," said Kagome very worried, while trying to push Inuyasha away as he when trying to grab the phone. "Sweetie you knew you where allergic why did you eat them," asked Kagome leaning away from Inuyasha and his growling as he pulled her up and tired for the phone again. "Inuyasha stop!," yelled Kagome leaning toward the other side of the small car. "I know mommy, but they where really good," said Kaori," we couldn't help ourselves". "Put your brother on the phone," sighed Kagome trying to break out of Inuyasha's grasp as he pulled her into his lap trying to get the phone out of her hand, "Inuyasha let me gooooo,".

"Mommy?," asked Kano as he got on the phone. "Yeah sweetie it's me," said Kagome as she wiggled around try to get out of his iron grasp, "what on earth did you two do?". "Kaori ate them first so I thought that it was okay," said Kano through clenched teeth as he scratched harder at his arm. Kagome was getting annoyed at Inuyasha he was really distracting, so she did something that she knew would defiantly get him to lay off…he started in on the closest ear she could get. "Kago---," Inuyasha was cut of by a very pleasant feeling coming for the top of his head, "Mmmmmmm". "Kano give the phone back to who you got it from," said Kagome as Inuyasha pushed his head into her hand, "and I don't mean your sister". "Kagome stop," said Inuyasha trying to sound serious but failing miserably. "Kagome?," asked Kouga as he picked up the phone, "what are we supposed to do?". Kagome sighed, "take them to 8135 uptown Ginson and ask for Dr. Kishon," she said as Inuyasha pulled her closer to better get his ear, "she'll give them a shot but hold them down cause they'll move". "Kagome," growled Inuyasha, "honestly cut it out,". "Oh Inuyasha shut up," said Kagome as she rolled her eyes. "Is that it," asked Kouga. "Hold their arms," said Kagoma, "other wise they'll scratch their arms until they bleed, after that you can take them back to Mr. Tama's house they should be asleep, the shot makes them drowsy". "Alright," said Kouga, "talk to you guys later, bye". "Yeah Bye," said Kagome.

"That was easy," said Kouga as he held Kano's arms down. "Don't kid yourself," said Bankotsu as he held Kaori to try and get her to stop scratching, "even if Kagome seems not to be angry over the phone, but be surprised when she let's her fury out in person". Kouga gulped , "I didn't make them eat them they just did," he said. "Do you really think that either Kagome or Inuyasha is going to care," asked Bankotsu, "I mean honestly?". The car rolled to a stop in front of a big office building and they climbed out. "I don't want to die," muttered Kouga. "Yeah well me neither," said Bankotsu. "They walked into the lobby and to the information desk. "Ah do you know which room Dr. Kishon is in," asked Bankotsu. "Ah ye-yeah," the young receptionist stuttered. "Goodness he's hot!," she thought to herself, and Bankotsu guess stared at her waiting for the answer. "Oh shit yeah uh room 215 on level 5," she said pointing to the elevator. "Yeah thanks babe," said Bankotsu, he added that last part for fun, he just wanted to see her face which was shocked. "Guess I can get laid tonight," he thought to himself. Kouga laughed, causing him to turn his head, "have fun," he asked still laughing. "Dude shut up," said Bankotsu. Causing Kouga to laugh harder. "Why are you jealous or something," asked Kaori. Kouga mouth dropped open and Bankotsu erupted in laugher. "HELL NO!!!"

Inuyasha couldn't frame a coherent thought while Kagome was rubbing his ear, and in his lap, and that squirming from earlier hadn't helped the situation any more than the fact that she wasn't stopping was making matters worst. "Kagome I swear," Inuyasha growled. "Hum what was that Inuyasha," said Kagome as if she had been pulled from another train of though. "St- st-st stop," groaned Inuyasha, "nnnooowww". "Nope," said Kagome with a huff, "cause if I do then you'll be free to most likely torture me and I can't have". Inuyasha gave a very scary growl and Kagome paused. Inuyasha took his chance and grab her hand away form his ear and pinned them to the back of the seat causing Kagome to "eep". Inuyasha was growling unconsciously , and Kagome tried to break his grasp on her wrist, which he only tighten. Kagome took her other hand to try and get to his ear again to get him to stop, but he caught her with his other hand. "You sneaky little bitch," said Inuyasha as he pinned her completely. That didn't stop Kagome from still trying to get lose, "Inuyasha I swear like me go right now!," she yelled.

"Nope," said Inuyasha mocking her, "cause if I do then you'll be free to most likely torture me and I can't have that". Kagome continued her wiggling trying to break lose, "it's your fault if you would have gave me the phone in the first place then none of this would have happened in the first place!!," yelled Kagome, "now get off me dog-boy!". "Oh now you name calling," said Inuyasha as he added more pressure to her wrist. "Get off me you fucking idiot!!," yelled Kagome. Inuyasha gave a grin that made her shiver, "You know Kagome you need to watch your mouth," he said through his teeth, "the kids could really pick up on that". Kagome shifted so that she was able to flip him onto the floor. Unfortunately Inuyasha knew what she was up to and caught himself before he could fall with his foot. "OH shit!," thought Kagome, "I really did it now". Inuyasha gave her a look that caused her to start wiggling all over again, "GOTTA GET OUT!!!," she thought frantically, but she was yanked up violently.

After explaining to them for the hundredth time that they never where, are not, and never will be _together_ Kouga and Bankotsu got out of the elevator, (a good 5 feet away from one another) and walked down the hallway toward the doctors office. "Hurry up," yelled Kano as he ran down the hallway, "I want to get my lollypop". Kaori gasped, "we do get lollypops," she said as she ran after her brother. "I don't see how Kagome did this alone for 4 years," said Kouga as he watched the little bundles on untamed energy run down the hallway. "Are all kids like this," asked Bankotsu. "I guess at this age," said Kouga as they jumped up an down in front of the door. "Okay, okay we're going, we're going," said Bankotsu as he opened the door to and rainbow wall and toys scattered everywhere. "Aw fuck this is a pediatrician," moaned Kouga, "just what I feared". "Why?," asked Bankotsu as they walked in. "Because now there is going to be more hyper-active kids running around and asking dumb questions" said Kouga as he signed them in.

"Oh yeah," said Bankotsu glumly. Kano heard what he said and decided to let him know that just because their small doesn't mean that they are dumb. "Yeah I hate it because there are always adults here who take themselves to seriously and think that kids ask dumb questions, only because they don't want to answer them," said Kano and Kaori snickered, "really, really annoying". "Ouch," thought Kouga as he sat down chair _away_ form Bankotsu, "do you mean me kid,". "Gezz Kano this one catches on quickly," said Kaori sarcastically. Kouga growled and Kano and Kaori left to play with the toys. After about 15 minutes of waiting and answering unwanted questions they where finally called. Kouga was the one that was picked to go in and he showed his frustration openly, "let's hurry up okay," he asked the kids.

"They ate nuts didn't they?, the doctor asked as soon as he saw them. "Uh yeah," said Kouga, "often". "Yeah," said the doctor as he left the room to get the needles. After fighting with them to sit still, two animal band-aids, and lollypops later, they where back on their way to their grandfather's house.

Kagome was in a really bad position. "Inuyasha please let me go," she wined as she struggled against his chest. "No chance in hell woman," Inuyasha growled in her ear, she was going to pay for her defiance. "BAD, BAD, BAD!!!!!!," she thought increasing her efforts. Kagome gasped when she felt an unwanted familiar feeling shot through her body from her neck. "OH GOD NO," she gasped aloud. He got to her mark, the one thing that she tried even when they where together to keep away from him, because if she didn't he would most likely lose control and she would be the one dealing with the consequences. "Inuyasha noooo," moaned Kagome breathlessly, "s-st-stop". Inuyasha was laughing internally, he knew what that little mark did to her and as a result was his favorite weapon. "Noooo" he heard Kagome moan again. "Oh really," thought Inuyasha. "Next time I tell you to do something you better take it upon your skinny little ass to do what I tell you," growled Inuyasha as he pulled away from her neck, "do you understand". "Yes I understand," replied Kagome.

Taking that opportunity to get away from the torture that Inuyasha was so keen on inflicting on her. Inuyasha didn't notice how fast Kagome tried to dart away from him, but his reflex's did and caught her mid lunge. "Did I say you could go anywhere wench," snarled Inuyasha, why oh why did she have to be so difficult. " AW SHIT!!!," thought Kagome, " is he really going to torture me in the car?". Inuyasha got a marvelous idea, well by his standards anyway, and he begun to drag Kagome back into his lap where he reattached himself to her neck earning himself another gasp. "Inuyasha I said I understand!!," gasped Kagome as she felt his hand go somewhere that it shouldn't be going. "And I never said that I was through with you," replied Inuyasha, Kagome could feel him smirk against her skin. She had a half a second to comprehend what was going on, until she felt his hands completely down her pants and sliding with ease between her legs.

"Inu," was all Kagome could mange to get out, as he started to move his hand. Inuyasha tried so hard not to laugh, he was fully enjoying himself and the fact the he had Kagome wiggling ferociously in his lap only added to his amusement. "You okay Kagome," asked Inuyasha teasingly, "you seem a little frustrated". Kagome tried to get away from him but his other arm was wrapped around her waist and he wasn't letting go. "Inuyasha please you ha-hav, OH!," Kagome couldn't think straight, and it was fair what he was doing, that bustard knew the affect he had on her and 4 four years apparently had no affect on his touch either. "Uh," was all that Kagome could get out before the car rolled to a stop.

"Mr. Tama we're here," said the driver as Inuyasha pulled his hand out of Kagome's pants.

"Good".

He he he. It was a little weird writing something like that. Well I guess I'll just have to get over my embarrassment. I'm sorry it's a little short, I'm a little depressed, I just missed the first cross country race of the season, I cried…seriously. Oh well, at least I got you guys. Now do what you do best, and you know what I'm talking about!!


	7. Grandad

Hey guys and girls. Tanks for the Wove, and I wove you guys too!!. I am fighting off a case of writers block so bear with me ya'll we'll get through this!! LOL ♥. Okay chapter 7 here we go!!

Kouga sighed as he sat in the limo. "Dude they make me not want to have kids," he said as he looked at the whirl winds of energy as they lay sleeping looking "seemingly" innocent. "Does that count all the illegitimate ones that you have from your colorful array of one night stands," asked Bankotsu snickering as Kouga's face changed colors.

"Yes even them," said Kouga coolly, recovering quickly from the other man's insult. It was quite for a few minutes , both men sat in silence as they went into their own worlds of text messages, until the car came to a stop in front of a house that could rival the size of the white house.

"I wonder why anyone with the last name of Tama has to have a house the size of a fucking Nasa space station when there is probably only four people living their besides servants," asked Bankotsu to himself as he shifted Kaori in his arms. "There is a lot of things that we don't know about the "Tamas", " said Kouga as he climbed out of the limo, Kano in tow.

"Uh yeah right," said Bankotsu as he walked in after him. As soon as they walked through the door they where greeted by a very cheery servant, she was the type that you could tell that it could be the end of the world and she would still be as "chipper" as ever. "What's up," said Kouga looking around at the French-Louv that someone took and converted into a home. "Oh shit man," said Bankotsu breaking his trance, "this house is…the shit!".

"Dude shut up before you wake the little dev--," Kouga as cut off as a hand came flying to met him in his face. "You little brat," yelled Kouga, but saw that the "little brat" that he was still holding was still asleep. " Ha, Ha," laughed Bankotsu, "that kid can still kick your ass in his sleep!,". Kouga sent him a death glare, but Bankotsu still continued to laugh his ass off.

Through all this the servant that had greeted them at the door had to sit there and watch the two men be idiots, of which she voiced , although in a mutter under her breath.

Mean while Kouga and Bankotsu had managed to get into an argument about who was indeed the stupider of the two, until the girl in front of them had cleared her throat, "Uh excuse me, but if you like I can give you a room to lay the children in," the woman said. "Uh yeah that'd be cool," said Bankotsu scratching his head.

"Wow Bankotsu you really have a way with words," snickered Kouga talking like a hill-billy prick. "Right coming from the man who starts all his sentences off with Dude," retorted Bankotsu. "Dude shut up!," yelled Kouga. "I rest my case," said Bankotsu slyly. The servant in front them growing tried of their little rant, cut in to shut them up and to get back to her work.

"Uh yeah!," she nearly shouted," if you could just follow me I'd be happy to show you a room where you can put the children down to sleep". "Yeah let's go," grumbled Kouga, as Bankotsu mocked him as they passed a mirror Kouga got a glance at what Bankotsu was doing behind his back. "Oh dude honestly grow up!!!".

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha removed his hand for her "ahum" intimate parts. Inuyasha snickered as he felt Kagome's body jerk as he took his hand away, "So what have we learned Kagome?," asked Inuyasha with a grin. Kagome sent him a death glare as she slid out of the car and away from unsteadily, and tried to steady herself. "If only looks could kill," she thought to herself.

"To watch your hands at all times," she spat at him. "You seem to forget that we have to go back to the car later on," said Inuyasha with a wicked grin, "you keep that mouth of yours running and you'll see how much I can get done in that small car". Kagome gasped at his comment, "you wouldn't dare," she said with venom. "How much do you want to bet?," he asked as he approached her slowly. "I don't," Kagome spat out quickly before taking a large step back.

"Good," said Inuyasha as he yanked her to him and leaned into her ear, "because we have a lot of work to do today and I don' have time for you to be acting out". "You piece of--," was all Kagome could get out before Inuyasha spun her around face to face with a woman about the size of a tooth pick and a few years older than her mother. "Hello," said the woman, "I am Kara I will be your style consultant for your shopping trip today".

"Hi I'm Ka--," was the beginning of her sentence before her cell phone went off. "I so sorry I have to take this, " said Kagome as the woman nodded her head. "Talk to her and be nice," mouthed Kagome as she walked a few steps behind Inuyasha to answer her phone. The number on the caller i.d , was proof that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Hello"

"Uh hi Kagome," came a meek voice from the other end of the phone. One of which Kagome felt the urge to kill over the past three days.

"Sango I swear to God and every one else he has up there that I'm going to kill you," gritted out Kagome, "do you have any idea what you did".

"He he," said Sango from the other end of the phone, "I have a funny story, about that you see I thought---"

"Save it cause when I see you I gonna shove it up your ass," Kagome jumped in, she was trying to hurry up because Inuyasha looked as if he was drowning.

"Kagome I am so sorry I thought that he knew," said Sango with some hit of sincerity to her voice, " you said that you where going to tell him"

"I said that I was going to think about it Sango," wined Kagome, "I was 5 months pregnant…I was high on hormones".

"Really Kagome I am sorry," said Sango," I wouldn't have told him if you didn't want me too".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Kagome waving Inuyasha off with his look of despair, "I'll be there in three days to kick your ass so wait up".

"Uh," was all Sango said before Kagome snapped her phone shut.

Kaori rolled over to come face with her brother's head of raven hair, it spooked her so bad that she yelled and fell off the bed. "Damn it girl what the hell is your problem," yelled Kano as he rubbed his ears from the vibrations of his sister's scream.

"I thought your hair was the boogie-man," said Kaori as she rubbed her butt form the fall. Kano instantaneously started to laugh at his sister's expense. "Shut up you stupid moo cow," yelled Kaori. "Yeah well at least I know what the difference is between hair and the boogie-man," retorted Kano through his fit of laughter.

"And I know the difference between my bed and the toilet," said Kaori with a smug smile. "That only happen one time!!," yelled Kano. "Yeah okay," said Kaori rolling her eyes and looking around the room. "No listen to me you--," Kano yelled before he was cut off. "Hey stupid where are we," asked Kaori as she surveyed the unfamiliar room. "We're at dad's, dad's house," said Kano as he rolled onto his stomach. "Ohhhh," said Kaori. About five second later a mischievous look on her face appeared.

"What cha thinking bout Ori," asked Kano smiling. "Oh I don't," said Kaori smiling, " I think we should do some spolring (that would exploring)". "Oh yyyeeeaaahhh," said Kano liking the idea, " what about idiot and idiot's lover". "Eh their stupid so they shouldn't be a problem," said Kaori as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, "Let's go".

"Yeah wait a minute I gotta pee," said Kano as he hopped of the bed and darted out of the room. "Boys," sighed Kaori as she followed him out of the room. "So genius where is the bathroom," as Kaori as she leaned against the wall and enjoying the dance that he was doing. "Uh I don't know," he said as his eyes darted a few spaces down the hallway and stopped, "Shit!".

"Ou I'm telling mommy," gasped Kaori pointing to her brother as though he just stole the Mona a Lisa. "Shut up girl and follow me," said Kano as he broke out into a mad run with his sister at his heels. They ran down a few hallways and around a couple of corners.

"What the fuck does a guy gotta do to get a fucking maid!," yelled Kano as he ran down the hallway and came crashing into a servant hold a pile of towels. "Oh jezz I'm so sorry," gasped Kano still holding his crotch and bouncing around.

The old woman just smiled at him and his antics, "That's okay hun," the woman laughed, "I take it you have to use the bathroom, right?". "Oh god yes," Kano urged, "where, where, where!?". The woman laughed at him as he started jumping in circles, "last door on the left at the end of the hall".

"You go Ano, I'm going to help her with the towels and stuff,' said Kaori as she started picking up towels. "Thank you sweetie," the woman said as she smiled sweetly at the little girl. "Thanks!!!," yelled Kano as he made a mad dash down the hall. Kaori rolled her eyes at her brother's retreating figure. "So you two are brother and sister, huh," asked the servant woman.

"Uh yeah, if that's what you call having the same parents," sighed Kaori. The woman had to laugh at her response, "well it's not everyday that I meet a witty…ah how old are you?,".

"Oh yeah we're 4," said Kaori as she picked up and folded more towels. "We're?," asked the lady. "Yeah unfortunately we're twins," said Kaori with a huff. "Oh so what's you guy's names?," asked the woman. "Oh my name is Kaori and the male's name is Kano," said Kaori as she picked up the last of the towels, "what's yours?". "My name is Ahsha (Ah•sha)," the woman replied.

"Oh okay why are you so old have you been here for a long time," asked Kaori innocently. Ahsha laughed again at the little girls straight forwardness, "yes I have actually I used to nanny the man who's house this is youngest son". "Youngest son?," thought Kaori. "Who's that?," asked Kaori as she looked over her shoulder as her brother came to a halt next to her. "Well his name is Inuyasha, but he's all grown up now," the elderly woman replied.

"Hey that's our daddy!!," yelled Kano bouncing up and down. The woman did indeed look shocked at the news she just acquired, "and let me guess your mom is Kagome?" the woman asked hopeful. "Yup,' said Kano as they walked down the hallway. "Oh thank god it's not that Kikyo character I would hate for these kids to be her offspring," the woman thought as the rounded the corner so she could put the towels away.

"How'd yah guess," asked Kaori confused. "Well dear you look a awful lot like her," said Ahsha as she walked down the long hallway on her way to the kitchen. "Why is that awful," asked Kano. Ahsha laughed at his question, she was really starting to like them, and by the looks of earlier she could tell that they where a handful like their father when he was at their age.

"Dear heart it's just an expression," she said as she smiled at the young boy. "Oh!," said Kano surprised, "uh what's a expression". "It's a means of communicating something," said the woman. "If you say so," said Kano as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you know our mommy," asked Kaori looking at the woman. "I meet her a long time ago," said Ahsha, "it's a shame that her and your father didn't work out," she said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?," asked Kano confused. "Yeah my daddy and mommy are together right now," said Kaori, "they went somewhere together and Kano & me came here, with two of daddies friends". "Really," asked Ahsha getting excited "well I must say it's about time". "Yup we're even staying with him," said Kano. "Yeah it's fun," said Kaori trailing off, "I'm hungry". "Would you two like so milk and cookies," asked Ahsha. "Uh not really," said Kano. Ahsha chuckled at their answer, "well I'd never thought that I'd live to see the day when four year olds turned down milk and cookies," she said laughing. "You got some celery and peanut butter?," asked Kaori tilting her head.

"Oh course I do," said the woman.

"Yes!!"

Kagome was getting annoyed with the woman that was currently dragging her all around downtown Hong Kong , and making her try on every dress that she could find. Kagome was never much of a shopper, she always saw herself as the get in, get what's needed, get out type of gal.

What pissed her off was that Inuyasha knew that she hated shopping, but at the current moment Inuyasha was looking into a crowd of people staring intently at something. Kagome didn't like the scowl plastered across his face, she unconsciously walked closer to him as they traveled down the streets.

"Inuyasha?," asked Kagome as she broke his trance and stare. "Uh yeah what," asked Inuyasha taking a quick peek back into the crowd. "What's wrong," asked Kagome softly as she moved still closer to him. Inuyasha picked up on the slight scent of anxiety and fear coming off of her, and wanted to smack himself in the head for making her worry like that, but still he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them…again.

"Nothings wrong why," asked Inuyasha trying to play dumb. Kagome sighed and turned her head back in front of her as Kara came to a stop in front of a small store, "nothing," she said as she walked into the store. Inuyasha shook his thoughts from his head and headed in after them, to endured more metallics, ruffles, and the priceless looks on Kagome's face as the elderly woman shoved them all into her hands.

After about another 20 minutes in that store with another 15 minute drive to the next Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated. They had been to 8 stores already and hadn't found a dress yet, if it was up to him he would have bought something at the first store they went to.

Even though torturing Kagome was something high on his list, he was a man damn it and long excessive shopping trips wasn't something that he liked to do on a daily basics, hell it wasn't something that he liked to do period. Inuyasha was pissed off as he sat in a chair across form the dressing room, he wasn't expecting someone to come up behind him nor was he expecting who it was. "Hello Inuyasha".

Kagome on the other had just found the most perfect dress she had ever laid eyes one. It was a silky fabric, with the back out though it was laced up loosely with another piece of the silky fabric that the dress was made of (A/N: if you have ever seen Casino Royal it's the dress that the terrorist wife is wearing but in a different color(( the wife of the guy that was playing poker with him in the start of the movie)).

There where only two problems with the dress. 1.) being that the front part showed quite a bit of her "natural" assets, and 2.) it was Inuyasha favorite color and that might provoke him to do a encore, but a more adult version of what he did to her in the car on the way to meet the consultant. Even though Kagome didn't want to provoke Inuyasha to do anything to her that she didn't want him to do, she couldn't pass up such a great dress, even though it would probably cost her, her rent money.

Kagome told Kara that she found the dress and both the woman walked over to the dressing room shielding it from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I--," Kagome started but gasped when she saw who was standing next to Inuyasha. "RIN!!!," yelled Kagome as she embraced the woman standing in front of Inuyasha. "What are you doing here," asked Kagome as she smiled warmly at her.

"Oh I saw you two walking down the sidewalk as I left on of the store I was in," she said with a smile, " I guess Inuyasha knew I was following because he kept staring into the crowd I was in". Inuyasha just growled, and turned his head. "I though you said it was nothing," glared Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I know what I said," Inuyasha said indifferently, "you didn't need to know". "Because if their was someone with a gun, then God for bid I know to get away from him," said Kagome sarcastically, "quick thinking Inuyasha". Inuyasha sent Kagome a look that had promises of things to come, that she didn't like. Rin snickered at the feuding pair, "Kagome I swear you have to be the most patience person I ever met to put up with Inuyasha on a daily basics," she giggled.

"Right you make Sesshomaru sound like a fucking priest," said Inuyasha with fake outrage, "he's not the damn Dolly-Lama". Kagome sighed at his ever present sailor mouth, but was gratefully that the kids weren't around to pick up on their father's bad language. "Inuyasha you really have to stop cursing," sighed Kagome rolling her eyes. "Why?," asked Inuyasha, " the kids aren't here". Rin gasped, "so it was true?," she asked, "the kids?". "Uh yeah their at his father's house," said Kagome uneasily. Rin pouted, "Aw I wish I got to see them," she wined, " I bet their cute". Kagome giggled at Rin's comment, of course they where cute, they where her kids…oh yeah and Inuyasha's.

"Did they get Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears?," asked Rin as she giggled and poked Inuyasha in the side. Kagome laughed too, "yeah and if he doesn't stop cursing their going to get his foul mouth too," she said as she laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. "How old are they?," she asked, "what like 3-4?". "Ah 4," Kagome replied.

Rin was about to ask another question when her cell phone rang. "Oh we'll I gotta go," she said, "it's Sesshomaru". Kagome hugged the smaller woman and waved good bye as she darted out the store and into a taxi.

Inuyasha groaned at turned over to Kagome, and he finally noticed she was hiding something on the other side of her. "What's that," he asked as he tried to look around her to see what she was holding. Kagome finally snapped to and realized that she was still holding the dress and still had to try it on. "Uh nothing go sit down," she said pushing him away with her other arm. "Is that the dress?," asked Inuyasha trying to see it still, "I want to see". Kagome dodged his oncoming arm, "no your going to have to wait," said Kagome as she walked backward to the dressing room. "I don't want to," said Inuyasha bluntly, "now let me see or I won't get it".

"Oh yes you will," countered Kagome pushing his arm away, "now be a good puppy and sit". Inuyasha sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get a good look at it before she put it on turned around and took his place back in his abandon seat. "I'll get her back for the stupid puppy comment," he thought to himself. Kagome slipped out off her clothes and into the red silk dress. After Kara readjusted the straps in the back she stepped back to let Kagome get a good look at herself. Kagome whirled around to look at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"It's perfect".

Kaori shoved a large piece of celery in her mouth, that caused her to almost choked. "This is so good," said Kano around a spoonful of peanut-butter that found it's way into his mouth. Ahsha laughed at the two young kids as the shoved more food into their mouths. "I guess you guys really where hungry," she said thoughtfully. "Their Tamas they'll always be hungry," said a voice that neither of the children recognized.

Sesshomaru scrolled around the corner in a black suit with and blue collared down and tie. "I take it you must be my ass of a younger brothers children," he asked indifferent. Kano looked at Kaori with questioning look and Kaori just shrugged her shoulders. "I see from the blank looks on your faces that you are," he said taking a seat at the table, watching them at the counter. Ahsha didn't say anything, he was going to find out that this children had a mind of their own and didn't have any objects to using it.

"Ahsha may you get me a bottle of beer," Sesshomaru asked putting his cell phone down and taking off his jacket. Kaori didn't like the way he talked to her and her brother, and from the looks of he didn't care about what he was saying. "We'll fix that," she thought.

Kano looked over at his sister and saw a look on her face as though she where thinking of something that would get them in trouble if their mother where there…luckily she was not, and he liked that. "Hey Kano guess what I found," said Kaori as she sung her legs from the bar stool she was sitting in. "What ?," asked Kano confused. "Another "adult" who takes himself to seriously," she replied throwing a side ways glance at Sesshomaru making sure that he saw her. The two then starting laughing, and turned back to what they where doing before he cam in to show that they didn't care if his present was there at all.

"Ah so the little runts have mouths do they," Sesshomaru asked as he took a swig from his bottle, "no brains?". "Funny," said Kano, " I could have swore I heard a asshole taking I guess I was wrong". "Nope Kano I heard it too," said Kaori, "but it sound narrow minded, and stuck up". Sesshomaru was shocked, never before and a young child insulted him like that…let alone two. "Hey Kaori did you know that alcohol warms you up when you drink it?, " asked Kano paying no mind to the man at the table, "I saw it on the discovery channel". "Oh must be way he's drinking it," said Kaori throwing her head in Sesshomaru's direction, "must be cold being an ice prince and all".

He hated to admit it , but he really did like these kids. Their mouths amused him and proved that they could indeed live up to their last names. "Hum I guess I under estimated the little runts after all," Sesshomaru said as he finished off his beer, "well I guess I'll see you tow later". Kano and Kaori looked at him with confusion, "where are you going," they asked. "Outside to get some air," he said walking out of the kitchen. They jumped out of their chairs and out of the kitchen, yelling a "thank you" to Ahsha, and began to follow him.

"So who the heck are you," asked Kano as he shoved his last piece of celery in his mouth. "Your father's older brother," Sesshomaur said as he rounded a corner with them at his heels. "oh we've heard about you," said Kano," our mommy told us". "Really," said Sesshomaur, "what did she say". "Only that you would our daddies brother," said Kano looking out the window they passed. "So that would make you our uncle…right?," asked Kaori looking at picture in the hall as they passed it.

"Yeah," said Sesshomaur as he walked in the pool house to head outside, "it would". "Oh, oh Kaori look, look it's a pool," said Kano running to the edge. "I dare you to jump in," giggled Kaori. "Oh no there will be no drowning on my watch," said Sesshomaur as he pulled Kano away from the edge.

"Why are you afraid that my daddy will get mad at you?," asked Kano, "are you scared of him?". Sesshomaur scoffed, "this Sesshomaur is not afraid in anyway of your father," he said walking around the edge of the pool, "your mother on the other hand….". "What about our mother," asked Kano, " and besides we both can swim". "I rather not take my chances," said Sesshomaur as he heard a loud splash in the background. "What the hell," yelled Sesshomaur. "Ou your gonna get it," said Kano as he looked at Sesshomaur whirl around toward the pool, "my mommy said not to curse around us. "Hey kid shut up where is your sister," asked Sesshomaur, a he looked at the ripples in the pool.

2 seconds later a raven head emerged from the center of the pool, and Sesshomaur breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't be slaughtered by an angry Kagome when she got here. "Ha, ha," Kaori laughed, "Kano come on it's fun in here," said Kaori as she swam around the pool. "No he will not, and you will come out," said Sesshomaur as he tried to get her out of the pool. "Kano come on!," yelled Kaori giggling and totally ignoring Sesshomaur. "Don't you dare," said Sesshomaur seriously. "Kano come on!," yelled Kaori again.

Kano looked between Sesshomaur and Kaori and opted for the best choice…he ran full speed ahead to the pool and lunged, causing Kaori to giggle at the big splash he made. Sesshomaur sat at the edge of the pool shocked, never had someone disobeyed him deliberately, let alone little brats like them. "Hey what are you two doing," said Sesshomaur in a hard voice, he never yelled, he felt he didn't have to raise his voice to people, it just wasn't him. "Swimming," said Kaori as she floated on hr back. "Well stop that, and get out," he said.

"No we're having fun," said Kano, "you should come in". "This Sesshomaur doesn't swim," Sesshomaur said seriously. "Aw Kano he can't swim," said Kaori sadly as she swam around him, "isn't that sad?". "I didn't say that I couldn't swim I said that I don't," said Sesshomaur watching them swim around each other.

"Isn't that the same thing?," asked Kano, "I mean you don't swim because you can't…right?". "We could teach," said Kaori treading water, "it's not that hard". "First off it's not the same thing," said Sesshomaur, "secondly I can swim I just choose not to"

"Why not it's so relaxing," said Kaori. "Yeah like your weightless," said Kano. "I grew up," said Sesshomaur, "I don't like to do childish things anymore". "Well what about all the adult people who swim in the Olympics," asked Kano. "You two ask a lot of question," said Sesshomaur annoyed. "You bring up a lot of questions," said Kano. "Sure do," chimed in Kaori. "Well now that we have each other all figured out, would you two care to get out of the pool?," asked Sesshomaur, "won't your mother get mad that you got your clothing wet?".

Kaori and Kano swam to the edge and jumped out of the pool.

"We gotta get dry!"

Kagome would have never thought that it would fit so perfect the first time. She was sure that it would have to be altered and fitted, but no it was so…so….so perfect. "I must say Mrs. Tama that dress is absolutely ravishing," said Kara. "Thanks," said Kagome so enthralled with the dress that she forgot to correct Kara when she called her "Mrs." Tama. Kagome sighed and smiled and turned to take the dress off. "Aren't you going to let Mr. Tama see the dress," asked Kara. "Nope he's going to have to wait till the day of to see it," said Kagome. "Ah the element of surprise," said Kara, "very nice".

"Yes exactly," said Kagome sliding into her jeans, knowing that the real reason for not showing Inuyasha the dress is to not provoke him to do something in the car when she leaves and she's alone. Kagome finished buttoning up the rest of her buttons and walked out of the dressing room. "Okay Inuyasha I got the dress and I'm ready to go," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked up from his phone to see Kagome dress back into her street clothes. "Woh where is the dress?," asked Inuyasha confused.

"Right here," said Kagome shrugging her arms indicating that it was behind her back. "Ah don't you think that I would have liked to see it on you," said Inuyasha like he was taking to a 2 year. "Uh yeah, but then I decide that you could wait to see the dress on the actually day of the meeting," said Kagome walking pass him but then turning so that he couldn't see it behind her back so that he couldn't see it as she passed. "And how do you expect to get a dress that I haven't even seen?," asked Inuyasha. "Well your gonna give me your credit card and I'm going to go up there and get the dress," said Kagome smiling at her sweetly hoping that it would convince him to let her do it.

"Uh I don't think," said Inuyasha seriously. "Kagome I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with your dress, same color and everything their a perfect match," said Kara, "what size are you?". "Seven," said Kagome from over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Good be right back," said Kara. "Kagome your not getting that dress until I see it," said Inuyasha as if it was obvious. "Inuyasha can't you just be a good puppy and wait," wined Kagome, "your not going to see it until the day off so quite going on about it".

"Kagome Mika Higurashi," growled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Senichi Tama," countered Kagome titling her head, and raising her eyebrow. "Kagome let me see the damn thing," growled Inuyasha, "is there something wrong with it?". "Oh no it's absolutely perfect and it fit's like a glove," she said, "but I don't trust you to behave so your going to have to wait". "Can I at least know what color that damn thing is?," Inuyasha huffed. "Ah hum," Kagome deliberated on telling him, but then decided that he could at least know that. "if you must know it's red," said Kagome backing up toward the counter.

At that moment a grin spread across Inuyasha's face. As he opened his mouth to say something he was cut off by Kara, "Alright I have the shoes," she said I think we're ready to go". The sales woman behind them must have heard their conversation because 5 seconds later she piped in.

"So are we ready to go," asked the young sales woman speaking directly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't notice because he was looking at Kagome, but Kagome on the other hand didn't miss that she was speaking only to him, but she paid her no mind she was really to get back to the kids.

She turned around and held her hand out toward Inuyasha. "What?," Inuyasha asked blankly. "Credit card," said Kagome looking innocent. Inuyasha sighed and pulled out his visa and reliantly handed it over to Kagome. "Thank you," smiled Kagome, "now go wait outside".

"What!!," yelled Inuyasha. "You heard me I said go wait outside and hurry up so we can get back," Kagome said, "the kids probably have your father's house in shambles right now". she threw that last part in for the sales woman as a way of telling her that he has obligations.

It worked to the sales woman's face dropped and she looked away from Inuyasha with a pout. "Fine," Inuyasha huffed and stormed outside. Kagome giggled, "that big puppy," she laughed in her head, and turned around to the sells counter, "I'll be taking these," she said gesturing to the dress and shoes. The sells woman gave her a fake smile, that Kagome blew off. The sells women smiled at her again as if she was enjoying some private joke, '"your total comes to $3,568.24 dollars". Kagome instantly knew why she was laughing, "Thank you and could you put some tissue paper in the bag," smiled Kagome handing the lady Inuyasha's black card.

The lady's smile dropped as she took the card and swiped it, "and could you enter your pin". "Sure," replied Kagome punching in the pin. "Well Thank you for your purchase and be sure to come again," muttered the woman giving Kagome a dirty look. "I'll be sure not to," Kagome said icily, with that she turned on her heel and glided out of the store. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome walking out of the store with an unreadable expression on her face, he deiced to let it drop, because he didn't want any unreleased rage set free on him.

"Ready," asked Inuyasha. "Ah yeah," said Kagome snapping out of her daze. "Well," said Kara hailing a cab, "this has been one fun day, but I must get going I have another client meeting in a half a hour", Kara waved a good bye before she hopped in the yellow cab the speed to a stop in front of her. "All those damn stores for one fucking dress," sighed Inuyasha as he walked to the town car and the driver open the door, "damn it Kagome can we leave anytime soon". Kagome hadn't realized that she had been staring into space wondering why she took that woman coming on to Inuyasha so…personally. "Kagome!," yelled Inuyasha.

"Huh," said Kagome as she whirled around to Inuyasha, "what did you say". "I said let's go woman damn," huffed Inuyasha as Kagome walked over to the car with a scowl on her face. "What's wrong with your face," asked Inuyasha. "Shut up," said Kagome as she slid into the car, "and stay away form me I don't trust you". "Do you really think that what you say really scares me?," asked Inuyasha blahly.

"No," said Kagome as she slide farther away from him, "but we could always fix that". Inuyasha scoffed, "Kagome the only ones that are afraid of you are the kids". Kagome rolled her eyes, "if you say so". It was quite for a few minutes until Inuyasha broke the silence, "Kagome how much was that damn dress?". Kagome didn't answer right away, but instead looked out the window as the car pulled off. "Oh close to 4 grand," said Kagome dully.

"hum"

Kaori and Kano where sitting in the sun room next to the pool with two big t-shirts on, waiting for their clothes to washed out and dried. "Kano I'm bored again," wined Kaori as she looked around the room for something to play with. "Well what the hell do you want me to do girl," asked Kano annoyed. "Let's go outside and play," suggested Kaori. "Uh okay, but we don't have anything on," said Kano confused. "Yes we do," said Kaori spinning around in her huge t-shirt, "we are wearing clothes aren't we?". "Yeah I guess so," said Kano jumping on he band wagon, "yeah let's go outside".

Looking out the door to see if anyone was coming do the hall as they mad their way out of the room that Sesshomaur had specifically told them **not** to leave. "Where is the bogus stupid head," asked Kaori. "Hell if I now," said Kano, "let's just go". They began running down the hallway until they came to a big room with tons of books. Kano gasped as he looked into the room, "Ori look at all these books," said Kano amazed as he walked into Inuyasha's father's office. "Wow it's like the book place mommy takes us to," said Kaori as she walked up to a wall of book and ran her hand over them. "They all look so…old," said Kano as he looked at one placed on a table next to a big plush sued couch.

"Yeah I know," said Kaori as she pulled one off the shelf and read the title out loud, "ancient Japan war tactics". Kano walked over to his sister to see the book that she was holding, "open it Ori". Kaori obeyed her brothers command and open the book to a warrior in a full body suit of armor and holding a big sword the size of his body. "The Tetsaiga was one of the two swords forged form the fang of the Great Inu-no-taisho for his two sons," read Kano aloud, "the swords where later used in a fierce battle between the two sons, although the Tensaiga was a sword use to save lives the battle still raged on".

"Why would he give his sons two swords if they where only going to fight against each other," asked Kaori sounding said, "I mean I wouldn't try to kill you with a sword". "Yeah and I wouldn't try to kill you," said Kano sounding confused, " I guess they didn't like each other all that much". "That's sad that two brothers didn't get along," said Kaori sound even more depressed. Kano looked at his sister and patted her back, "it's okay Ori," he said trying to reassure her, "at least that won't happen to us". Kaori smiled at her brother, "Yeah I guess so".

They put the book down and continued to read books about ancient Japan and their ways of life and art of war, "Kano look," said Kaori pointing to something in the book, "the Japanese would die before they gave up and lost a fight". Kano looked at the sentence in the book, "Yeah but Japanese people migrated from Asia when they where still connected and when the land bridges where washed away the where suck on the island". "I wonder if they where sad because they had to leave their families and stuff back on the other side," asked Kaori aloud

"I'm pretty sure they took their families with them Ori," said Kano as he rolled his eyes. "But what if something happened if they couldn't," asked Kaori seriously, "like mommy and daddy left and couldn't get back to us?". They both got quiet, "they wouldn't leave us," said Kano quietly. "Would they?," asked Kaori, "where always running around and being bad, what if they got really mad at us and left, but then they couldn't come back?". "Look Kaori I know for fact that mommy and daddy wouldn't leave us okay so drop it!," yelled Kano.

He looked at his sister's face and saw that she was really afraid of the idea that Kagome and Inuyasha would leave them if they got mad, and amend for his earlier outburst. "Kaori you know that mommy and daddy wouldn't leave us," said Kano moving over to sit next to her. Un aware of the person in the doorway that looked in to check on them.

"Yeah I know".

"Kagome," asked Inuyasha as they turned down another street. "Yeah," said Kagome sounding as though she where pulled from another train of thought. "What's the kids middle names," asked Inuyasha. Kagome was kind of taken back by the question, it had literally come out of know where. "What would make you ask that," asked Kagome curious where he got the idea from. "Uh when you called me by my middle name at the store," said Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. "Oh yeah," said Kagome as she remember the exchange in the store and totally forgot about Inuyasha's question. "Are you going to tell me or not woman," Inuyasha snapped from her quietness. "Huh," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha, but then quickly remember," oh yeah, yeah".

Inuyasha looked at her for the answer. "They both have two, Kaori's is Izayoi Akio, Kano has part of yours Hiroshi Senichi," said Kagome thoughtfully. Inuyasha didn't think he heard her right, because he could have sworn that she gave Kaori his mother's name and Kano his…well part anyway. "You gave Kaori my mother' name, and Kano my middle name," asked Inuyasha. "Well unblessed they both where changed while I was away then yes," said Kagome calmly looking at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I told that they knew who you where…including your family". The rest of the ride to the house Inuyasha's asked questions about the kids as in their hobbies, fears, and what makes them uncomfortable.

As the car rolled to a stop Kagome and Inuyasha where welcomed into the house. "So where are my children," asked Kagome looking around at Inuyasha. "I just got here too yah know," said Inuyasha walking down and hallway.

"So those little trouble makers are yours," said a voice form behind them. Kagome instantly knew the voice, "Fluffy!," yelled Kagome as she launched herself in his arms to hug him. "I see that you still won't stop calling me that ridiculous name," said Sesshomaur grimly. "Oh shut it fluffy," said Kagome playfully as they continued to walk down the hall, "and I see that you've met the little wilds". "Yes I have, and I guess they get the mouth from you, I like them though they amuse me," he said blankly as he lead them down another hallway.

"Don't we all," thought Inuyasha.

"What would make you think that," said Kagome sounding hurt. Inuyasha and Sesshomaur passed looks between each other, "why do you think that he would say that," asked Inuyasha. Kagome slapped him in the arm as the came to a stop in front of a crack door. Kagome peeked in and saw two little bodies in big t-shirts sprawled out across the floor with books laid out across them. Kagome smiled and walked into the room with Inuyasha following her as Sesshomaur turned around and walked back in the direction they came.

"What are you guys doing," asked as she squatted down next to them. "Mommy!," screamed Kaori as Kano covered his ears. Kaori jumped into Kagome's arms, causing Kagome to giggle, "I missed you too," Kagome said Picking her up, "by the way where are you guy's clothes?". Kano and Kaori passed looks between each other, "Uh nothing," said Kaori as she smiled sweetly and batted her eyes. "Okay one if nothing happened to them then where are they," said Kagome looking into her eyes with a stern look, "and two I taught you that so it has no effect on me".

"I knew you taught her that!," yelled Inuyasha, "that's not something she should learning Ka•go•me,". "Oh shut up it was only a joke," said Kagome defensively. Inuyasha turned his attention back toward the kids, "so where are your clothes, " asked Kano who was sitting crossed legged on the floor. Kano looked at Kaori and then at Inuyasha, and then deiced it was better that he told the truth from the look on Inuyasha's face. "Well Kaori jumped in the pool and then I jumped in too," he said leaving out the part about Sesshomaur telling them not too, sure that it would get them in trouble.

"With your clothes on!," yelled Kagome. "Yes," they both said meekly. "We'll deal with this later," said Inuyasha. "Good move son," came a voice from behind them. Inuyasha turned around with a sigh.

"Hi dad".

He He, so thanks for waiting I tired to hurry up and get this one posted…14 pages of typing, yes I know, it was long. Okay so school is starting in two weeks and the chapters might come later, but they'll still come. So now that you're done with the main course it's time for dessert,…it's review a la mode.


	8. Mommy and Miroku?

Wow guys thanks a lot you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently my stupid feet have been giving me problems and school starting. Anywho I get right into it. Chapter 8 here we go!!!

"Wow Inuyasha you really seem pleased to see your old dad," Inunotaisho said smirking at his youngest son, " I wonder what your going to be like when your mother gets here". Inuyasha cringed he knew what he was in for when his mother got there. Hell. Kagome had always been one of her favorites…maybe it was because she never had a daughter and Kagome and Rin had always been the closest thing to it, and when he took one of them away…well it wasn't pretty. Whatever the case she wasn't going to be kind to him.

"Well son how have you been?," asked Inunotaisho walking around Inuyasha toward his desk smiling at Kagome, and she smiling back. "Fine and you old man," asked Inuyasha nonchalantly. "Am I really that old Inuyasha?," joked Inunotaisho, "and I've been fine, aside from my son adding to the large stack of death wishes he already has". "Oh it's not so bad," replied Inuyasha. "Your gonna give your mother an alsore," laughed Inunotaisho, "can't you just play nice with all the other gangsters and thugs?"

"Yeah if they stop taking my crayons," replied Inuyasha icily he went to sit in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk. "Can't you just share?," Inunotaisho asked with a raised eyebrow. "No their mine," pouted Inuyasha, "and let's cut the small talk why did you call me here".

Inunotaisho gestured to the two children sitting inside a circle of books, and commanding all of Kagome's attention. "Why I wanted to met my grandchildren and I'm sure your mother does too," he said, " I've been curious as to who they where, plus I have missed my daughter-in law a great deal". "Well now you see them and now we'll be going," said Inuyasha moving to stand up. "Sit," said Inunotaisho curtly, " I didn't say you could leave now did I?". Inuyasha sighed, "no father," he said aspirated.

"Your right I didn't," said Inunotaisho, "now like I said I want to get to know them, because for the time being they are my only grandchildren, now do you have a problem with that son?". "No I don't, but then again it is their choice," countered Inuyasha, "wouldn't want to make them do anything they don't want to do". "Very well then call them over," said Inunotaisho nodding his head in their direction, "I wonder if they can live up to the family name". Inuyasha sighed and did as his father asked.

Kagome had been so caught up in what the kids where trying to tell her that they learned from the books, that she totally spaced out on trying to listen in on what Inuyasha and his father where saying. "Mommy look, look," said Kaori pulling on Kagome's sleeve, "that lady is wearing one of those Ki•mo•no thingy". "Yes I see that," said Kagome smoothing her hair out. "Mommy look at what that man is wearing," said Kano with amazement at the picture with a man dressed in full body armor on, "I bet it was really hard for him to walk to the store".

Kagome giggled at their eagerness to see what the books in front of them held, "yes I bet it was hard," she said . They where both talking at the same time trying to get as much information out as possible, that Kagome almost missed that Inuyasha had called her name. she turned around to see both Inuyasha and Inunotaisho looking dead at her, "What?," asked Kagome confused. "I said bring the kids over here," repeated Inuyasha frustrated that he would even have too. "Oh!," said Kagome turning back around to the kids. "Hey guys were going to go over a sit with daddy okay," cooed Kagome.

Kano looked at Kaori with uncertainty in his eyes, only to be met by the same eyes. "Do we have too," whispered Kano. Kagome looked down at him with a small smile, "yes we do," she said rubbing his back, "there's nothing to be afraid of me and daddy will be there". "I know but still," said Kano peeking at his grandfather sitting behind a large cherry wood desk and quickly ducked back behind Kagome.

"What happened to all the eagerness this morning?," asked Kagome, "you two where all for it". "Kagome," called Inuyasha from behind her, and she turned to show him she needed another minute. "I know," wined Kaori, "but I wasn't expecting him to be so…so **BIG**". Kagome laughed at what she said, "Well I promise that nothing will happen he just wants to meets you guys," soothed Kagome. They both looked at him again and nodded. "Okay then let's go," said Kagome taking their hands and walking to the desk.

As soon as the got there both Kano and Kaori took to hiding behind Kagome's back. Kagome gave an apologetic smile to Inunotaisho, "I'm sorry I guess their a little shy," she said trying to step to the side only for them to follow her move. "It's quite understandable," Inunotaisho said, "they are quiet young". "Yeah and their a little scared too," sighed Kagome, at that moment Kaori shot over to Inuyasha climbing into his lap and curdled up into his arms, looking in between both he and Inunotaisho. Inuyasha just wrapped an arm around her and looked at Kagome, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he thought.

Kagome walked and sat down next to Inuyasha in the other chair in front of Inunotaisho's desk, followed by Kano who followed suite after his sister and wrapped his arms around Kagome's stomach. "They where all for it this morning," said Kagome rubbing Kano's back, "seems they've chicken out". Inunotaisho laughed, "yes I does seem as thought they've bitten off more than they can chew," he said. Kaori continued to stare at the large man sitting in front of her and wondered why he was indeed so big, but he brother beat her too it. "Why are you so big," asked Kano curiously laying back into Kagome and hiding his feet under his large t-shirt. Kagome sent him a glare at his blunt question, "Kano," Kagome scolded, while Inuyasha and Inunotaisho laughed. "What," asked Kano innocently to Kagome, " I wanted to know". Kagome just shook her head and turned back to the older man in front of her too.

"Well I don't know why, I guess it's because I'm a grown up," said Inunotaisho looking at the little boy. "No that's not it," said Kano shaking his head, "mommy and daddy are grown up's but their not big". "What do you mean big?," asked Inunotaisho leaning back in his chair. "Oh you know, big," said Kaori finally talking and making herself flex her arms. "Yeah and big," said Kano putting his arms out to the side of him like he was over weigh ( not saying that Inunotaisho is fat or anything just that he is a big guy). "Well I guess that's just how I grew up," Inunotaisho shrugged and them and chuckled, "you two are very blunt aren't you?". Kaori looked back at Inuyasha for clarification as to what "blunt" was. "He means you say what your thinking without changing it," he said looking down at her. "Oh," she said looking at Kano, "are we bunt?". "Uh I guess so," said Kano, "mommy can me and Kaori be blunt?". Kagome laughed at his question, "I think you already are honey".

"Well I see that you two are very into books as well," said Inunotaisho gesturing to the books that still lay on the floor. "Kaori took them out," said Kano blaming his sister, as though they where in trouble for touching them. "You picked half of them out yourself, you scum," yelled Kaori. "Yeah well you where the one who walked in here in the first place, I told you that you where gonna get us in trouble," yelled Kano throwing his hands up. "You no good mutt, don't blame me because you always have to see what a book says," spat Kaori glaring at her brother. "Shut up before I sent you to the pound," yelled Kano. "Yeah well we'll just put you down, like all the other little stupid puppies, who can't pee on the newspaper," yelled Kaori leaning over in Inuyasha's lap. "I ought to tie your tail around your neck," taunted Kano, "that ought to shut you up". "And I'll hang you form yours," Kaori shot back.

"And if you two don't stop fighting you'll both regret it," Kagome said calmly looking at both of the with a promise of pain if they don't heed her warning. They both instantly shut up and sat back down. "Well you two are Tamas after all," laughed Inunotaisho again, "why the mouths you have". Kaori looked at him funny, and then leaned in toward him and whispered, "everyone has a mouth, that's how you eat food". Inuyasha laughed at her, "no he means your outspoken". "Oh why didn't he just say that," huffed Kaori, "you know your really confusing first you walk in here and scare the begezzes out of us, and then you say one thing that means another". "Yeah, he does," said Kano looking at Kaori, "the list goes on and on".

"You know what you should do," said Kaori to Inunotaisho. "What is that,?," asked Inunotaisho looking at her with a smirk. "you should hire someone to walk around with you to translate what you say otherwise people will just think your stupid because you talk in circles," said Kaori shrugging as if she was giving some grade a advice. "Kaori, watch what you say," said Kagome shocked that she would even say that. "Well he must know that talking in circles isn't good," said Kaori defensively. "Yeah I would think he was stupid too, if I was just talking to him on the street or something," agreed Kano. "You don't talk to people on the street," said Kagome, "I told you about that".

"Yeah I do I talk to that old lady who smells like kitty litter at the park all the time," said Kano confused. Kagome shook her head, "yes but she lives in our building," she said, "you know her". "Oh that old who talks to herself," asked Kaori to Kano, "she says she's talking to her conscious". "Yeah her, she's funny I stick things in her mouth when she falls asleep on the bench. Kaori giggled, "yeah and sometimes I act like I'm her conscious and make her buy he ice cream," she laughed with her brother. Kagome listened shocked to what they where saying, "that's why you two always want to go to the park to see her," she said trying to not to laugh. "Yeah," laughed Kano, "she thinks that her life is that television show I love Lucy". "Right," laughed Kaori even harder, "she's always talking about some Ricky guy who doesn't even exist, when she's just some dumb old person". "She always talks about going to the chocolate factory and messing everything up," laughed Kano, "no better way to spend a Sunday afternoon".

"You two are horrible," said Kagome shocked and amused, "why do you mess with that poor old lady". "Because it's so easy," said Kaori obviously. "Yeah I wouldn't mess with him if he was sitting at the park," said Kano gesturing to Inunotaisho.

Inuyasha was enjoying himself immensely, all while coming to realize completely that his children where indeed hooligans. "Well Kagome I see that you have really instilled some morals in these children," taunted Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha…kids cover your ears," said Kagome as they covered their ears, "kiss my ass". Kagome nodded and they uncovered their ears. Inunotaisho laughed at the sight of them fighting again. "It seems that your children have picked up on your "screw the world" personality Inuyasha," he said to his son. "Yes and I'm proud of them," replied Inuyasha gruffly. "Well aren't you father of the year," said Kagome sarcastically, "I guess I'll run out and get you a cup". "I think I'll take a mug," said Inuyasha glaring at Kagome and she glaring back.

"I also that you haven't changed a bit," said Inunotaisho "Kagome dear how have you been?". "Well pops between three children I'll have to say pretty good," she said using her old pet name for her father in-law, "where's Izzy?". "She's out somewhere buying something," he said, "she'll be so happy to see you". "I'll be happy to see her too," smiled Kagome, "I missed you guys too, Inuyasha on the other hand…". "What!," yelled Inuyasha, "and don't I didn't hear that third child comment". "Well Inuyasha I did say it for you to hear," said Kagome airily. "You little--," Inuyasha was cut of by Inunotaisho's cough, which was more like "stop your not going to win". Kagome smiled sweetly at Inunotaisho, "your son is an idiot". "Yes I know we tried to get rid of it when he was younger but it just kept coming back," Inunotaisho sighed. Kaori giggled and then something caught eye.

She slid out of Inuyasha's lap and walked around the large desk to her grandfather staring at something on his neck. "What's this thing," asked Kaori entranced by the shiny piece of gold that hung from Inunotaisho's neck. "That is our family's crest," he said as he watched Kaori play with it in her fingers. "A whata?," she asked confused. "A family crest," Inunotaisho repeated. "Why the heck would we need one of those," asked Kano also confused. "Duh so if a family member got lost someone where know where to returned them idiot," said Kaori shaking her head at her brother. "Not exactly sweetie," said Kagome, "it's just a symbol that shows which family you belong to". "Oh," said Kaori sounding disappointed, "well that's stupid". "No not really," said Kagome, "if your family was more powerful than another and you had one of those, you could do pretty much anything you wanted". "Uh I guess so but if you wanted to do something bad then why would you need a crest, just don't get caught," said Kaori, "me and Kano do it all the time".

"What!," screed Kagome. "You big idiot," yelled Kano, "what cha go and do that for,". "What!," yelled Kaori back, "we do!". "Yeah but you don't have to go around saying aloud in front of mommy!," Kano yelled, "are you stupid or something…..wait don't' answer that I already know the answer!!". "Hey you two cut it out," said Kagome pulling Kano back down. "You don't have to be so mean," said Kaori smally, "I was just saying". "Well could you have just been "saying" somewhere that mommy wasn't at?," said Kano annoyed and claming down a bit seeing that Kaori looked as though she was about to cry. "Well you didn't have to be so mean to me," sniffed Kaori. "Uh your not going to cry are you," asked Kano annoyed and disgusted, "you never cry". "Well I'm not," sniffed Kaori again wiping her eyes.

Kano gasped, "Your crying," he accused, "why are you crying". "Because you're a jerk that's why!," yelled Kaori climbing in Inunotaisho's lap. "Well I didn't know you where going to cry about it," retorted Kano. "You need to apologize," said Inuyasha from his chair not looking up from a book he swamped off the corner of Inunotaisho's desk. "Ah dad but I didn't mean to make her cry," wined Kano. "But what did he just say," Kagome enforced. Kano sighed and turned to his sister.

"Sorry I made you cry Ori I thought you where tougher than that," huffed Kano. "That's hardly an apology," sniffed Kaori from under Inunotaisho's arm. "What do you want," asked Kano aspirated. "And apology you jerk," Kaori huffed. "Sorry," said Kano making a face. "Was that so hard," asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Kano, "Yes it was". "Well maybe if you weren't so stupid and insensitive all the time…," Kaori trailed off, "well then again you are a stupid boy". "Hey!," yelled Kano. "You are your father's son," mumble Kagome. "Wait what is that is that supposed to mean," hissed Inuyasha. "Why that you are indeed an insensitive jerk and that your son has picked up on your bad habits," said Inunotaisho bluntly, "is that right Kagome". "Yes I believe that it is," said Kagome with a smirk, "you got all that Inuyasha?".

"Oh coming from the woman who taught our daughter to "sway" and man with her eyes," said Inuyasha with a scoff, "yeah I think I got that". "Hey that was only a joke I didn't know she was going to pick up on it so fast," defended Kagome, "and that's not nearly as bad as Kano cursing". "Kano doesn't curse," said Inuyasha flopping back in his seat. "Really is that why the first day you where here he said bitch?," asked Kagome. "So," replied Inuyasha, "he's half dog demon he can say it if he wants".

"No he can't because he is a four year old little boy and if he says that to another 4 year old little girl who isn't a dog-demon, then we're going to have a problem on our hands along with a pair of angry parents," Kagome shot back, "is it just so hard for you to think Inuyasha honestly?". "Yes," said Inunotaisho, "now will you two stop bickering your starting to sound like children". "He started it," Kagome mumbled. "Oh real mature Higurashi," Inuyasha said snidely. "How bout you shove it Tama," Kagome spat back. "Yeah in your mouth to shut you up," Inuyasha yelled. "Yeah then I'd take it out and shove it down your throat to shut you up for good," Kagome said acidly.

"I thought I told both of you to be quiet," Inunotaisho said raising his voice a little, "if I have to speak any higher then both of you won't be to pleased at the outcome".

Both Kagome and Inuyasha shut up and sat back. Kaori giggled, "mommy and daddy got in trouble". Kano laughed too, " yeah now they can' have a treat after dinner". "And you two don't be quiet neither will you," Kagome said giving both of them a strong look. "Sorry mommy," they both spat out quickly.

"Well now this has proven to be a most interesting half hour," said Inunotaisho, "but I am a very busy man I have some other matters to attend to". "No problem," said Kagome smiling. "Yes well it has been very nice seeing you again Musume, " said Inunotaisho standing up and putting Kaori on the floor, "and if my son is acting rude to you in anyway you let me know okay"

"You'll be the first to know," said Kagome giggling.

"Where are you going," asked Kaori. "I have to go take care of some things," said Inunotaisho. "Why," wined Kaori, "can I come". "I'm sorry but no, you should stay here with your mother". "But I want to come with you," said Kaori with puppy dog eyes.

"You can't go dummy because he has to go shoot somebody," said Kano shaking his head.

"KANO!," yelled Kagome

"What that always what "business" means," he said innocently. "Well that doesn't give you the go ahead to say it," said Kagome sternly," and business could mean business". "Well where's the fun it that?," asked Kano.

"Where's the fun indeed," said Inunotaisho turning to look down at Kaori, " but no you still cannot come".

"That's not fair," said Kaori, "I thought you liked us".

Inunotaisho laughed, "of course I do, but where I am going is no place to bring a half dressed 4 year old girl". "But-," Kaori started. "Kaori drop it," said Inuyasha standing up too. "Dadd-," Kaori started not willing to give up. "What did I just say?," asked Inuyasha.

"To drop it," said Kaori. "I think you should listen," said Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Kaori defeated.

"Well I'll see you four at 7 for dinner," said Inunotaisho

"WHAT!"

"Sesshomaur!," Rin yelled down the hallway, "Sesshy where are you?!". "Why can't you just call my cell phone instead of yelling like a mad man down the hallways?," asked Sesshomaur coming for around the corner. "Oh!," gasped Rin spooked.

"Did I scare you?," asked Sesshomaur with a hint of a smirk on his face. "No just a little spooked," said Rin with her hand still on her heart. "Well maybe we could remedy that," said Sesshomaur pulling her closer. "UH," Rin said as he started kissing her.

She tried to concentrate on what it was that she wanted to tell him before all thought went out the window. "Wait, wait I…OH!," Rin said as she tried pulled away from him, "Sesshy wait a minute". "What," said Sesshomaur not stopping what he was doing.

Rin finally got up enough will-power to pull back from him, "You know I hate it when you do that," she said trying to get some space between them so that he couldn't start again…well a least until she got what she want to say out. Sesshomaur didn't loosen his hold on her, but deicide to at least give her some time to get what she wanted to say out.

"What is it," he asked annoyed.

"Guess who I saw together today," she said with the I-know-something-you-don't know voice. "Kagome and my dim-wit brother," said Sesshomaur going back in for more as if the conversation was over. "Wait," screeched Rin, "how'd you know that". Sesshomaur sighed he was really getting annoyed, he hadn't seen her all day and this what she wanted to talk about?

"Because they're here with those two crazed kids of theirs," he said. "Really," said Rin getting perky, " the kids are here-right now?". "

"Yes woman their here," said Sesshomaur, "now can I get back to what I was doing". "Yeah in a minute," said Rin and Sesshomaur groaned. "Just wait one minute jezz I only have one more question," said Rin tilting her face toward him. "What," sighed Sesshomaur. "How fast can you run?,'" asked Rin taking off down the opposite hallway.

"Hey get back here!"

Kaori spun in circles down the hallway, "Daddy did you grow up here," she asked as she leaned against the wall so that she wouldn't fall over form the dizziness. "Yes, why?," asked Inuyasha walking down the hallway next to Kagome.

"Because we met a lady today that said that she knew you when you where a baby," said Kaori as she began spinning again. "Really," said Inuyasha, " what was her name". "I can't remember it but it was really pretty," Kaori said as she found another wall to lean against again. "It started with an "A" thought," said Kano playing with Kagome's hair as he put is head in the crook of her neck.

"Do you mean Ahsha," asked Kagome looking down at Kaori.

"Yeah that was her name mommy," said Kaori as she put her head down on a table in one of the hallways, "she said that she knew you from a long time ago too". "Yes I met her a long time ago," said Kagome. " yeah well she was really nice to us and she gave us some food too," said Kano.

"Well that was really nice of her," said Kagome, "why didn't you tell me that Ahsha still worked here". Inuyasha looked over at her puzzled, "Huh?". "I said why didn't you tell me that Ahsha still worked here you douff," said Kagome repeating herself.

"Simple ," said Inuyasha, "you never asked, and what are you doing", Inuyasha stopped to look at Kaori who hadn't stopped her pointless spinning down the hallway. "Nothing I'm just bored that's all," said Kaori who had put her head on the wall to help the dizziness pass.

"Well stop that before you throw up, pass out, or run into something," said Inuyasha pulling her off the wall and into his arms. "Aw but I was having fun," wined Kaori. Putting her head on Inuyasha shoulder because the nausea hadn't quite passed yet.

"Yes but if you get hurt then how much do you think you'll be having," said Inuyasha. "But you said that where hanyou and that we won't actually get hurt," said Kaori puzzled.

"Damn how'd she remember that," thought Inuyasha.

"Yes but still let's not test that," said Inuyasha. "Great now you've turned them into daredevils," sighed Kagome. "Yeah well at least they know their calling,' said Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed she knew that it was a moot point to event try and keep that conversation going. "I hungry mommy," said Kano lifting his head form Kagome's shoulder. "I am too let's go get something," said Kagome veering right, grateful for the interruption.

"Hey where are you going," asked Inuyasha turning to follow her down the hallway. "to the kitchen where else would the food be kept?," asked Kagome. "We'll get something to eat later when we leave," said Inuyasha. "Why when we could just get it here for free?," asked Kagome again. "Because I don't what to be in this damn house anymore that's why," barked Inuyasha.

"What did I say about curing Inuyasha, I mean is it that hard not to use a freaking swear word overtime you open you mouth?" asked Kagome for a third time getting annoyed at eh fact that she just might have to get used to him swearing around them. "Yes," said Inuyasha curtly. "Well could you at least try to keep it to a minimum at least when around them," pleaded Kagome, "it isn't good for 4 year old to swear as if they wherein the navy".

"Yeah whatever but we're leaving," said Inuyasha.

"Why son what's the rush," asked a small feminine voice. "Really Inuyasha I mean I fly all that way over here only to see you trying to run hide," asked another voice.

"Damn," thought Inuyasha again. He sighed, "Hi mom and Miroku what the hell are you doing here".

OMG I am so sorry that this took so long, I had a lot of school things and health things that happen I was not planning on that taking so long. I will try harder next time though to post sooner. I hope you like it though. See yah later.


	9. What Now?

Ello, ello, ello again. I'm sorry that these chapters are taking so long, I've got a trip to Europe in the summer and got a lot of fund rising going on. Anyway I have really bad writer's block, so don't hate me of this chapter is short, but I'll try. Okay chapter 9 let's go!!!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A high pitched shrieking nose filled the room moments later. Inuyasha's ears instantly flatted on his head to drown out the irritating noise. "What the fuck bitch do you have to make that annoying noise," Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's direction. Kagome didn't give him a reply, well at least not a verbal reply. Instead she grabbed on of his ears with a hard, quick tug.

Inuyasha let out a yelp, and ripped his ear away from her fingers. Kagome turned her attention to the older lady standing in front of her, as a smile played on her features. "Izzy you're here!!,". Putting Kano down by Inuyasha, Kagome smiled as she hugged the woman

"Well of course I'm here, live here," Izayoi replied, hugging her back.

Kagome giggled, "no I mean you here, as in back," she said, " oh why am I explaining this too you". Izayoi laughed at how the younger girl got frustrated so easily. "Oh dear I'm only pulling your leg," she amended. "No she wasn't," Kaori piqued up from Inuyasha's shoulder, "you were hugging". "Oh well hello there," Izayoi said clearly surprised at the four year sitting in her father arm's. "Hello," said Kaori back," who the heck are you?".

"Kaori don't be rude," Kagome amended. "What?," asked Kaori confused. "She means shut up," said Kano. "You shut up you unwanted stray," retorted Kaori. "Oh you're the one to talk," said Kano, "your like the dog kids throw rocks at". "Quiet the both of you," said Inuyasha, cutting off their little rant before it got ugly.

"Nice," said Miroku making his presences know again. "Oh Miroku I totally forgot that you where here," said Kagome, "How are you?".

Miroku made a fake show of hurt, "well quite badly now that I know you can't even remember my existence even if I'm standing right in front of you". "Oh Miroku you know I meant nothing by it," Kagome said sweetly. "Oh that's just talk," he said faking hurt still.

"Well if that's the case then you need to get over it moron," said Inuyasha setting Kaori in one of the bar stools and placing Kano in the one next to her. "My, my Inuyasha your bitter disposition is as crabby as ever," said Miroku s if her was giving the loveliest lady the sweetest compliment from the bottom of his soul.

"Oh now your just trying to butter me up," said Inuyasha as he leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen floor. Kaori leaned over to wiggle her way back into Inuyasha's arms, "daddy pick me back up," she wined leaning over the side of her chair. Inuyasha took her back out of the chair, "what's the matter?," he asked confused. "Nothing," Kaori said, " I jus didn't want to sit in the chair".

Izayoi giggled from next to Kagome, "seems as if another lovely lady has you wrapped around her finger dear". Inuyasha snorted, "Feh".

"An as articulate as ever I see, " Izayoi said again. "Oh yes, " said Kagome, " Inuyasha's language is better suited floor the deck of a ship instead of the presences of two very impressible four year olds". "Oi wench shut it would yah?,' Inuyasha said irritated.

"Daddy that's not nice," said Kaori looking at him innocently and sternly. "Yes your right sweetie it's not nice, but your daddy is a gangster and that's how he treats everybody," Miroku said sweetly at the little girl. "Daddy's not a gangster," Kano said, "gangsters do the dirty work". "Yeah," said Kaori as Miroku started laughing, "but honestly who the heck is she".

Kagome was in the middle of a conversation with Izayoi when she stopped midsentence, "She's your grandmother," Kagome said.

"YOU MARRIED THAT BIG MAN UPSTAIRS!!," yelled Kano out of pure surprise. Izayoi couldn't help the giggles that came out of her that soon turned to full out laugher. "I wouldn't say that he's that big," said Izayoi finally. "I would," said Kano. "Kano be nice that's very rude to say," scolded Kagome for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"You know Inuyasha I'm starting to get the impression that they have indirectly inherited your blunt unfiltered mouth," said Miroku, "and so young too, I thought that there would be a least a little bit of hope". "What are you trying to say Miroku," asked Inuyasha.

"Honestly Inuyasha are you that dense," asked Miroku pushing his limits, he knew that if Kagome was there and the kids that there was no way that he could do anything to him-at the moment, but he'll worry about that later.

"I mean that, that very foul mouth of yours has found it's way to the sandbox," Miroku stated. "Don't push you luck just because Kagome is here," said Inuyasha, "she won't always be here to save your sorry ass".

"INUYASHA!!," yelled Kagome. "WHAT!," he yelled back. "You know what I think that I'll just have to take you freaking ears off because your mouth is as foul as a toilet," said Kagome. "Your not touching my ears," said Inuyasha defiantly. "Are you telling me what I'm not going to do Tama?," asked Kagome. "You heard me Higurashi," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha your one of my best friends, and your too young to die," said Miroku. Inuyasha turned around appalled, " you actually think that she can take me!!," asked Inuyasha disgusted. "Wait, wait let me explain," said Miroku trying to defended himself.

"Oh so you think that I can't take him," asked Kagome with a deadly expression. "No that's not what I said," said Miroku trying to get himself out of a potentially deadly situation.

"It seems as though your backed yourself in to a tight spot here Miroku," said Izayoi sweetly, "I'll take the children for a nice walk around the garden while you big kids work it out". "You know that would be a good idea because I don't think Miroku is going to get out of this **completely** unharmed," said Kagome.

"YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN," yelled Miroku. "I'll be taking the children now," said Izayoi leading the children out of the room.

"Okay hienta explain," said Inuyasha. "Okay what I meant was that Kagome might not be able to take you physically, but," said Miroku choosing his words carefully, "Inuyasha I have to say that unfortunately your mother was right, Kagome does have you wrapped around her finger, and she could make you spend playoff Sunday on an antique shopping spree if she wanted to".

"Oh Miroku that was so sweet," said Kagome, "and so true".

"WHAT!," yelled Inuyasha, "that is so not true". "Yes Inuyasha it is true," said Miroku, "I'm your best friend would I lie to you?". "Yes," said Inuyasha curtly. "Well that was a bad question, but anyways she has you pal, and I'm pretty sure that she'll always have you," said Miroku as if he was delivering a hard truth.

Kagome on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying herself, and the smirk on her face proved it. "What's so funny wench?," asked Inuyasha.

"Oh only the fact that your mom and best friend seem to think that you have some type of uncontrollable impulse to do as I say," said Kagome frankly.

"Yes Kagome but after our little "talk" you my dear have a lot of making up to do yourself darling," Inuyasha said with the cocky confidence that Kagome had fallen for, for what seemed like so many years ago. Inspite of the touchy subject that Kagome didn't want to go back to she moaned remembering that she indeed did have a lot of making up to do.

Inuyasha laughed, "it seems you have forgotten sweetheart," putting a little extra on the word 'sweetheart". Miroku straightened up, "about that would you care to explain why you ditched us Kagome, I mean I know Inuyasha sucks but we were cool to you".

Kagome sighed, "later Roku, now just really isn't the time". "Okay but I'll hold you too that," said Miroku after all Kagome was like his little sister, when she just up and left it was kinda like the worst kind of sideswipe a person could get, like losing a family member.

"I know you will"

"So lady your are our grandma right," asked Kaori as she picked a tulip for it's steam. "Yes that's right," said Izayoi, "why do ask the same question so many times?". "I don' know," said Kaori, "we never had a grandma or granddad before and it's kind of weird that we get both in the same day". "Yeah lady we're not trying to mean really it's just weird, really have you even gotten a daddy, a granddad, and a grandma all in only **three** days," asked Kano.

"Well I suppose I haven't had that happen to myself," said Izayoi thoughtfully, "I guess that is a lot to take in, in a short period of time". "Yep," said Kaori cheerfully, " so what are grand mommies are supposed to do". "Well I'm pretty new at this too so we'll just figure this one out together".

"Well I guess that's okay I mean after all we don' t even know how to be what we are to you," said Kano. "Well dear your are my grandchildren," said Izayoi. "We know that, but how do you be a grandchild," asked Kano.

"You just be yourself," said Izayoi, "and I'll love you just the same". "But what about that big man up there," said Kaori pointing to the house, "what if he doesn't like us".

"Trust me sweetie he likes you," Izayoi reassured her with a pat on the head. "So what do you do around I'm bored and there's nothing for us to do," wined Kano. "Well what do you want to do," asked Izayoi. "I want to play," he said. "Well there's a lot of things you can play so what exactly do you want to play," asked Izayoi.

"That's the problem I don't know what I want to play, I jut want to play," Kano told her again. "I know, I know, I know," chirped Kaori. "What is that," asked Izayoi. "Let's play tea party dress up!!," squealed Kaori. "No we are not playing some stupid girly game, I swear Kaori you get more like a girl everyday," fumed Kano. "Well isn't that what she is," asked Izayoi.

"Yes but it's Kaori," said Kano. "What's that supposed to mean!," yelled Kaori.

"What do you think it means," yelled Kano, "and you get stupider everyday too".

"Well I gonna kick your butt like a boy," yelled Kaori as lunged for her brother. Thought she was quick Izayoi was defiantly quicker and caught her mid-lunge. "You two sure do fight a lot," she stated bemused.

"Well if Kano didn't start so many fights then we wouldn't, but he's always mean to me," fussed Kaori, "he's always makes fun of me because I'm a girl, I can't help it".

"Yeah cause before you would play cars with me and now you play with stupid dolls," said Kano with a hint of disgust in his voice, "I mean really Kaori".

"You know what I think,' said Izayoi. "What," both Kano and Kaori asked at the same time. "I think that your upset that your sister here wants to do more girl things instead of doing the boy things that you like to do," said Izayoi, "but dear you see you have to be fair, maybe sometimes you could do something that she likes to do, and then she could something that you like to do".

"Yeah but I'm a boy," said Kano, "Why would I want to play girl games". "It's all about compromise," said Izayoi, "You have to give a little to get a little". "See Kano," said Kaori, " I wasn't trying to be mean to you, but sometimes I want to play other things"

"feh," was all Kano got out. Izayoi decided to change the subject a little, besides she had more "pressing" matter to attend to. "You two come with me I want to talk to you," she said as she lead the to a patio table on the far end of the courtyard.

Kaori bounced happily behind while Kano sulked other the pass conversation. As soon as the reached the table Kaori found it content to climb into her lap as she had done her grandfather earlier that day, while took a sit facing her directly. "So how do you two like it here," asked Izayoi.

"I like it, I think it's cool," chirped Kaori. "I like it but it's not a lot of stuff for us to do here," said Kano thoughtfully. "KANO!!," yelled Kaori, "don't be rude". "WHAT!," said Kano, "she asked us what we thought". "Yeah but if you didn't like it then your supposed to lie like I did," said Kaori as though the point was painfully obvious in the first place.

"I was?," asked Kano confused. "Yes yo-," Kaori started. "No you weren't," Izayoi interjected, "you supposed to tell me what you really think and not lie to hurt my feelings".

"See Ori I was right," said Kano with a triumphant grin very similar to another cocky hanyou. "Whatever," huffed Kaori. "So seeing as you told me a lie what do you really think about my home," asked Izayoi once more. "Wellllll," said Kaori thinking her response over in her head to make sure it was nothing that she would get in trouble for later, "I think that it's boring like brother said we have nothing to do but jump into the pool and we weren't even supposed to do that".

"Yeah," Kano put in," and there's all these people that we done know, but they all seem to know us, ever since our dad got here there's been all these people and we are getting confused because some try to be our friend and some try to hurt us, how are we supposed to know?".

"Plus," added Kaori, "mommy and daddy fight all the time, and I don't think that they like each other very much". "Uh huh," nodded Kano, "they fight all the time"

Izayoi though over what they just said. Everything that they just said had only served to confirm what she had initially though of the infamous Tama-Higurashi situation. Now the only thing she had to do was play them exactly how she set things up.

"So tell me something," asked Izayoi, "how do you two like your dad". Kaori and Kano looked at each with a very cautious glance. "What do you mean," asked Kano. Izayoi smiled sensing their insecurity and confusion, "I mean do you like him, is he nice, do you want him to stay around, those kind of things".

"Oh in that case yeah we like him a lot," piped Kaori, "he let's us do more stuff than mommy and he was nice to us when he first got here, plus he likes too, he said so". "What about Kano," said Izayoi noting that it was the first time she actually used her grandsons name in talking to him directly, and she loved it.

"Well I like him but I don't like that him and mommy get into a lot of fights, I wish that they would be nice to each other," Kano said upset, but sighed in spite of himself, "but I do like him a lot, I never had a dad before and he's really good too, and know I won't be the only one in the house with mommy and Kaori, I'll have someone to talk to just like Ori has mommy, but daddy is a boy like me, so its different that".

"Yes I can see why you would be happy to have your father around," nodded Izayoi, "can I ask you two a favor". Without pause both Kano and Kaori nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well here's what I need your help with," said Izayoi.

After helping Miroku escape a near death situation with a heated hanyou, Kagome pulled Inuyasha away still trying to save Miroku who taking full advantage of Kagome's presences by taking stabs at Inuyasha at any chance he got.

"You know you should really work on you temper Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I don't want it to rub off on the kids". "Can it woman," spat Inuyasha, "a temper ain't contagious". Kagome glared at him, "not only are tempers contagious but so is poor English".

"You know what woman, just because my parents are here doesn't mean that you get any type of control back," said Inuyasha as he looked at her sideways, "you right now are at the status of my loyal slave". Kagome whimpered, "Slave?," she asked with remorse. "Would you have guessed anything different?," Inuyasha said answering and question with a question.

"I hate it when you do that," said Kagome. "And I hate it when you try to change the subject," Inuyasha shot back. "Well then you better get used to it," scoffed Kagome.

"You know for someone in your position you sure are taking a lot of liberties to dig yourself into a deeper hole there," Inuyasha said just to bring her back to the reality of the situation.

Of course they were having they fun, but still that wasn't anything to distract from the importance of what they were going. "Come with me," Inuyasha said taking her hand and walking down a different hallway. "Inuyasha were are you taking me," Kagome asked in a soft voice.

That made Inuyasha want to laugh. It sounded as though she thought that he made some diabolical plan up his sleeve to be rid of her. He did had diabolic plans up his sleeve except they weren't intended for her, well one was and it wasn't that diabolical.

"Just chill out, you'll see when we get there," Inuyasha said holding back some of his annoyance. Kagome let out a sigh and continued to let him pull her along to wherever the sam-heck he was taking her.

As soon as they reached the glass door Kagome felt the need to slap herself against the head. "Oh I'm so stupid how could I have forgotten this place," Kagome said walking in behind Inuyasha.

It was the greenhouse, the place Inuyasha took her after she first met his parents to "make-out". She used to love this place or still does. All the roses, tulips, snapdragons, and orchids plus more a girl could want. Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and began to walk around the spacious room, and totally forgot Inuyasha's presences.

"First you insult me, then you ignore me," huffed Inuyasha, "honestly woman I am having a hard time keeping up with your mood swings". Inuyasha could see Kagome jump from the sound of his, "Damn woman forgot that I was even here," Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I kinda spaced out there," Kagome murmured softly," I haven't been here in so long". Inuyasha walked to a bench and sat down still looking at her, "yeah well me either". "God when was the last time I've been to this place?," Kagome thought out-loud.

"Who knows," said Inuyasha answering her question as though it was directed at him. Kagome turned to look at him, though she wasn't expecting him to be staring right at her himself.

"What?," asked Kagome as his staring started to become unnerving. "Nothing, come here," said Inuyasha tilting his head to the empty space next to him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha in supposition. "Honestly woman, would you prefer that I come over there and retrieve you?," Inuyasha asked impatiencely. Kagome walked slowly over to Inuyasha and sat by his side, "What are you trying to pull Tama?". "Shut it Higurashi and let me ask you something,".

"What now"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Omg I sorry that this chapter is so short but things don't really seemed to be working out right, mid-terms jumped out of no where really, and who now that they are over and classes are changing I don't know how much time I'll have to type, but the story will go on until it ends, starting on chapter 10 this week too so look out.


	10. What's Wrong

I am determined to get this chapter posted sooner so, yeah and thanks for all the love I've missed you guys tons. Okay well chapter 10 is under way.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"What does he mean what know," thought Kagome with panic. Inuyasha just sat there and stared at her, "Kagome do you want to answer my question".

Kagome looked at him with exasperation, "Inuyasha I don't know what you want me to say I already told why I did what I did, and I only hoped that you would understand, I know that it was wrong but, I was mad, pregnant, and hormonal, and that was about as clear as my thinking was going to get".

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back and ran his fingers though his hair, "Yeah I know but what bothers me is the reason why you left," he said "I could understand if I did what you thought I had but honestly".

Kagome bit her lip and looked away, "I know, and I've thought about that a lot that was basically the only reason why I had left, but then after they were born I just couldn't bring myself to let them live that way," Kagome shook her head a she spoke, "I was still mad at you for what I thought you had done, but I knew that they would need to know you sooner or later".

"You know that a phone call or an e-mail to fill me in would have been helpful," Inuyasha said looking at her sideways, "getting the news four years later and from your best friend isn't exactly how I though I would find out that I was father".

"Yeah and as they got older the more I told them about you, but I still couldn't bring myself to take them back there," Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think that I had a choice-not that it matters now".

"What do you mean by that," asked Inuyasha.

"Are you or aren't you forcing us to go back to Japan with you," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha shrugged, "so". Kagome rolled her eyes, "and it's not like you care so I guess it's a moot point to argue against you with anyway". "Kagome it was a moot point the minute I got here," said Inuyasha scoffing.

"So not matter what happen you were gonna lug me and the kids back to Japan," Kagome asked disbelieving. "Yep," said Inuyasha popping the p, "and if you had any plans on trying to talk your way out of it then **I **guess you're just S.O.L (shit out of luck)".

"But why," Kagome wined

"Do you really want me to answer that question," Inuyasha asked skeptically, "plus that little cute act that you use to put is almost as void as my license to carry a concealed weapon. "Almost," Kagome whispered. "Yeah almost and don't try me either," Inuyasha threaten. Kagome huffed and shook her head, she really didn't want to hear the answer to his first question, Inuyasha wasn't one to sugar coat his thoughts.

"I really, really, really don't want to go back to Japan can't we just make a deal or something," pleaded Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and started to laugh at her almost uncontrollably at her stupid question.

Kagome just stared blankly at his sudden out burst.

"Kagome at this rate," he said, "you'll be digging yourself out of this grave you so graciously dug for years, so you might as well get comfortable, and no there will be no deal either".

Kagome flopped back into the bench they were sitting in and contemplated her opinions. On the one hand she could refuse to go back with him, but that would only serve to infuriate him more.

And on the other hand she could go back with him worry about the kids constantly and be safe guarded like the hope diamond. And on the third hand if there was one what would be on that one is to force him to compromise.

"Well seeing as you seem not to want to relent can we a least try to compromise on the details," Kagome asked timidly. "Sure," said Inuyasha, "you go to the meeting with me in one more day then two days after that you and the kids will go back to Japan with me, and let's not forget your constant watch seeing as you are a bigger flight risk than a convict…yep that sounds about right…is that enough compromise for you Kagome?"

"Uh well that wasn't really the compromise that I had in mind," said Kagome dumbfounded, " lets try this again, can we compromise on some of the limits that you set". Inuyasha shot her a side glance, "NO".

"Oh come on Inuyasha you can't be that stick up the ass about this can you, I mean I messed but come can I at least have a little room to breath," Kagome said sending him the best puppy eyes she could muster. Inuyasha sighed, "What do you want woman". Kagome smiled at him, "Do I really have someone follow me around?" "Kagome-," Inuyasha started.

"I know, I know but still really I promise that I won't run again," she said sweetly. "Great now that that's all cleared up," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Inuyasha really," Kagome wined. "You good at pushing your luck too did you know that?" Inuyasha stated condescendingly. "You know that I'm not-now that I know that you can catch me -which I still can't believe," Kagome said disbelieving.

"Yeah well I was going to leave you be until I found out your little secret," Inuyasha said," as matter of fact I was thinking about actually divorcing you".

Kagome looked shocked for a half of second before she remembered, "oh yeah you did throw the papers away didn't you?" "I sure did," Inuyasha said proudly. "And why does that make you happy," Kagome asked angrily.

Inuyasha started to laugh, "because not matter what you do your still STUCK!" It took a second for Kagome to realize what he was talking about-until she did, "that is soooo not funny dog-boy". Inuyasha straighten up, "Oh yes it is because knowing you, you were probably going to fight me till the end until I found your weak spot-or another weak spot I already knew the other ones"

"Prev," Kagome said under her breath. Inuyasha leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I can still hear you too bitch". Kagome jumped from the unexpected contact and went spiraling toward the ground, before Inuyasha caught her a half inch from the ground.

His hand was grabbing her inner thigh as he pulled her back onto the bench, but this time into his lap. "Yeah I can still remember that you aren't the most graceful person in the world either," Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome then decided to give him a good right hook to the chest, though it didn't faze him much. "And also not the strongest," he tacked on.

Kagome shifted in his lap, "Uh Inuyasha you can uh move your hand now". Inuyasha looked at the place where his hand was at, and then leaned back which caused it to move up further, "like it hasn't been there before-was it only earlier today that I had you squirming around in my lap".

Kagome looked at him as if she was contemplating something, which she actually was-whether to slap or punch him.

The red hand print that surfaced on his left cheek later showed her chosen course of action, "and if I remember correctly that foul mouth of yours has always and will always be a hindrance to your health," Kagome said smartly.

"Woman if you hit me one more time I swear I will be a hindrance to your ability to walk the next morning," said Inuyasha as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "please Inuyasha that ship has sailed-and sunk". Inuyasha scoffed, "I bet I can get into your pants by the end of the week-wait I've already done that-but still I **CAN** get you into bed by the end of the week".

"Please that's close to impossible its Monday on Wednesday is the day of the meeting and then your stupidly-brilliant plan has us going to Japan on Saturday," stated Kagome.

"And like I said I bet that I can get into your pants by the end of the week love," said Inuyasha wagging his eyebrows at her and using his old pet name. Kagome giggled, "I know your smart Inuyasha but that isn't a field for brains that is a field for a miracle, and you lead a life of crime-so you wouldn't be the first on God's list to lead some help to," Kagome said icily, "plus you couldn't get even if you tried you very hardest".

"Luckily for me I won't have to try my hardest," said Inuyasha, before Kagome could even get a half of a response Inuyasha crashed his mouth against hers and quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome was taken off guard by his sudden movement, and what was worst is that she never removed herself from his lap-so now she was stuck.

Inuyasha didn't relent until it was time to part for air. "What were you saying about my deadline for getting some action when you couldn't even stop me from kissing you," he said condescendingly. Kagome shook her head trying to get her bearings back, she blinked a couple of times, "What?"

Inuyasha started to laugh at her, "Damn woman your still putty in my hand-just wait till I get you back into my bed". Kagome tried to remove herself from his lap, "the only way you're getting me into your bed is my picture".

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist to limit her movements. "Inuyasha stop somebody might see us," Kagome said as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. "Yeah well you never seemed to have a problem with that before," Inuyasha said, he watched in enjoyment as the red came rushing to Kagome cheeks.

"Oh so you do remember," said Inuyasha in whisper, "well maybe you'll remember this too". He moved quickly to get his mouth on hers again, but this he trailed his mouth down her neck. Kagome started squirming in his lap try to break the contact as much as possible, and damn him to hell he knew what he could do to her and seemed to have no problem refreshing his attack skills.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha ple-oh!-stop!" Kagome's vision was going a bit blurry around the edges, but that didn't stop the hanyou's progress. "What was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as he continued his work on her neck. "Uhh-this…uh-this is soo- not-funny," Kagome panted.

Inuyasha laughed against her neck as he nudged her head over to get better access to where he was trying to get to.

Kagome bit her lip he was not getting a moan out of her, and then he ran his tongue against that little evil spot on her neck that was probably the first thing that was going to lead to her demise. She jerked and a moan escaped her throat, "well so much for that," she thought.

"You okay up there love," asked Inuyasha sarcastically as he started moving his hand up her shirt. He working off the spikes in her scent, and by now he was almost as drugged as he would be as he would be if he was hitting the bottle-with mild fury-just to say he was a bit tipsy.

"Fuck Inuyasha stop it," Kagome breathed trying to get her focus back, though she didn't notice his hand casually sneaking up her shirt. She gasped when she felt him grasp her lightly, not thinking she arched her back into his hand. Inuyasha kept to his path not relenting once. "Inuyashhhhhaa," Kagome moaned his name, "stoooppp puh-please".

Inuyasha shifted her in his lap to get a better angle, "not a chance love". Kagome didn't know what to do in the "position" he had put her in.

She could either attack him back physical, but that would only lend to angering him which he would take out on her in the physical way that she was trying to stop at the moment. Option 2 was to attack him sexual; that one seemed to have a bit more promise than the other the only problem was that he would get excited and still take it out on her.

Or maybe-maybe she could do option 2 but still get away, but how? He was quicker, stronger, and bigger than her and he would have no problem holding her down-hell he already was!

Kagome gasped as she felt him lick the length of neck.

Inuyasha on the other was fully enjoying himself. She was easier to read than a Dr. Seuss, and more fun to play with than sudoko (I hate sudoko every time I think I got it- I DON'T). Even though she was a little squrmish now that was nothing a few hours in his bed couldn't handle. Though he hadn't planned on trying to sleep with her, she needed to know that she wasn't going so easily this time-especially not with his kids.

Then a worst moment possible a little voice came from bench the bench, "Mommy-Daddy-what are you doing," asked Kano with pure curiosity.

Inuyasha's head shot up almost hitting Kagome's bottom jaw, and his hand quickly came out from under her shirt. "Ka-Kano wh-what are you doing here son, and where is your sister," sutured Inuyasha still not letting go of the woman on his lap.

"Uh- I don't know where Kaori is at I think she's still with our grandma," Kano said walking over to them on the bench, "what were you guys doing?" "Uh-we-we were-uh," Inuyasha looked at Kagome for some help.

"Daddy was just telling me a secret," Kagome amended elbowing Inuyasha in the gut. "Are you telling me a fib mommy," Kano asked looking her into the eyes. "No sweetie it was a secret," Kagome repeated. "Why would he have to tell you like that if you two are the only ones in the room," Kano asked again tilting his head. "Because someone might walk in like you just did," Inuyasha put in.

"Oh," said Kano trying now to climb his way into Kagome's lap. "What do you want buddy," said Kagome picking him up and placing him into her lap. "I don't know," he said leaning back into her.

Kagome shifted herself in Inuyasha's lap trying to slide out of it, but he wasn't having that he let her shift but as soon as she turned forward he tightened his grip on her waist again. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome putting her cheek on top of his head. "Nothing," said Kano quietly.

"Yes it is," Kagome said sweetly. She knew there was an art in getting information out of little kids. There like criminals, they won't talk at first, but with a little patience and steering they come around.

"Well," Kano started.

"Bingo," thought Kagome.

"Kaori is all happy to be around all these people that we don't know, but I don't like being around all of them- especially by myself," he said as he cuddled into Kagome. "Why not," asked Inuyasha concerned. "Cause I don't know them at all," said Kano playing with Kagome's fingers.

"Well that's okay, you'll get to know them," cooed Kagome, "it's just going to take a little time". "I know but Kaori doesn't have a problem being around them, but I don't feel comfortable being around them-is something wrong with me mommy?" Kano asked seriously.

"The," Kagome started before Inuyasha cut her off. "There's nothing wrong with you Kaori is just a little more out going than you there's nothing wrong with that at all," he said. "Yeah but when I'm with Kaori I don't have a problem being around new people," Kano said.

"Yeah well that's okay too you just don't like being by yourself with new people," Kagome said rubbing his back. Kano turned in Kagome's lap a leaned into her sideways, "can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can, you can--," Kagome was cut of again by a screech.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy look what grandma gave me," Kaori said running toward them with Izayoi standing behind her, "Kano this one is for you!!" Kaori came to a halt in front of them holding out to necklaces with the same crest that had enchanted her only a few hours earlier.

Kano looked at the small piece of sliver the hung loosely from the sliver metal chain hanging out of his sister's hand. "That one is mine," asked Kano reaching for it. "Yup," said Kaori as she pulled on out of her hand and handed it over to him. He took it from her and stared at it and then turned to Kagome, "Mommy can you put this on for me?"

Kaori started bouncing up and down, "Oh, oh daddy, daddy put mine on". Kagome grinned now he was going to have to let her go. Instead the bastard leaned to the side to clasp it around Kaori's neck. "Not a chance love," he repeated in Kagome's ear and she elbowed him again though it still held no effect as the first time.

Kagome finished clasping Kano's necklace around his neck and he slid his way out of her lap. As he slid out Inuyasha stood up bringing Kagome with him, and not releasing her from his grip which Izayoi noticed and Kagome too-with dread. How the hell was she supposed to make a run for safety with an iron arm around her waist?

"What have you two been doing in here," Izayoi asked suspiciously. Kagome blushed, but Inuyasha spoke up.

"Compromising".

Inunotaisho sat at his desk as his wife walked though the door. "Hello," said looking up from his work, "what brings you here". Izayoi walked over and sat on the side of his desk, "our dear son and hot-headed daughter in-law". Inunotaisho leaned back into his chair, "yes it seems that they are the hot topic around here now a days, ever since he found out about the children". "Yes and we should talk about that too but right now-,"she left the sentence hanging.

"But right now," Inunotaisho hedged. "What are we going to do about those two," Izayoi asked. Inunotaisho laughed, "Nothing their big kids now they can handle themselves".

Izayoi looked at him questioningly, "your saying that you're not at all concerned at what is happing between the two of them especially with children added to the mix?" "I never said that I wasn't concerned," Inunotaisho stated, "but they have to work this out themselves-besides I am not a marriage counselor and nor will I ever be one".

"So you are planning on doing nothing about this," Izayoi asked again. "I sure am," Inunotaisho said. "Why did I expect something different," asked Izayoi as she walked out of the room, and Inunotaisho resumed his work.

"Hell if I know woman, hell if I know"

Inuyasha and Kagome took the kids for the rest of the afternoon and left his parents house and were currently in the limo on the way home, or back to Inuyasha's penthouse suite, whatever.

Kagome sat as far away from Inuyasha as possible, after 15 minutes of him saying all the things that he knew she liked to hear and kissing her jaw ear and anything else he could kiss without the kids catching one- which turn out to be a lot more than she expected. Kagome kept telling herself that he was only doing it to be an ass, but oh goodness it felt good. Not only did he know how to kiss-he knew where!

And what was worst was that she couldn't even stop blushing! And he knew it, DAMN HIM TO HELL!

Though however much Inuyasha seemed to be involved in sexually harassing Kagome, Kano nor Kaori seemed to notice the tension between the two. They only seemed to involve in keeping their attention completely and totally on them. No matter what they kept coming, and Kagome was completely and totally grateful for that. Every 5 minutes oh so there would be a "mommy look at that" or a "daddy look at me".

Inuyasha on the other hand was starting to get annoyed. Of course he had no problem giving the attention that they seemed to be craving, but he was busy toying with Kagome and a man can only do one thing at once! Especially when it was obvious that he was getting somewhere with it. He could smell her and it was turning him on. But she moved away and now he had to sit there and deal with it.

Kaori kneeled in Kagome's lap facing her as she played with her hair. "Mommy when I get older I'm gonna look just like you!," Kaori exclaimed happily. "Really and why do you think that,"Kagome asked sweetly as Kaori pulled more hair over her face. "Cause," said Kaori as she let some strands slip through her fingers, "you're my mommy".

"But your eyes are gold and mine are blue," said Kagome as she playfully poked Kaori in the stomach, and she giggled. "They'll change!," Kaori exclaimed. "Oh," said Kagome as she slaped herself in the head, "I should have guessed". Kaori laughed and flopped into her shoulder completely beside herself, "Mommy your silly". "No your silly," said Kagoem attacking her with tickles.

Kaori rolled on the bench next to Kagome unable to controll herself, "Kano-Kano help me!". Kagome's head shot up, "Inuyasha get him!". Before he could even get half way across the floor Inuyasha had caught him up and started a tickle attack.

"Ka-Kaori-he's-he's got me!,"Kano gasped in between laughs. "Oh-okay-you win!," Kaori laughed. "Nope," said Kagome, "I got you now". Kano tired to squrim from under Inuyasha's hold, "Daddy-daddy-I give up,"Kano laughed out. "Not a chance kid," Inuyasha laughed. After about 3 minutes of tickling things finally clamed down.

Kano settled into Kagome's lap and Kaori decided that it was time to play with Inuyasha's hair. "Mommy can I have one of those car's that's for little kids, but it's for boys," Kano asked innocently while he toyed with her fingers. "Kano we've-,"Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha across from her, "sure you can go with your grandmother tomorrow and pick one out".

"Oh Inuyasha I must say that I absolutely love the way that you UNDERMIND MY AUTHORITY!," Kagome yelled at him. "I'm not undermining your authority," Inuyasha yelled back at her. Kagome sent him a glare as cold as ice, "then if your not then you wouldn't be getting him one of those trucks". Inuyasha sent a glare back, "I'm not-my mom is".

Kagome grounded her teeth together to keep from letting the obscenities flow. That man could be so-INFURIATING! He went from dirty talk to her wanting to kill him all with in the same day in less than a half hour! "So I can get a truck," asked Kano.

"Yes you can," said Inuyasha as the limo came to a stop outside of his hotel, "your mother and me just need to have a little talk". Inuyasha pulled him and Kaori out of the limo and Kano hopped out next followed be Kagome. "Daddy," said Kaori as she played with his collar a dead give away that she was going to ask from something. "Yup," Inuyasha replied. "I gotta a question," she said.

"What is it," Inuyasha asked her. "Who's your favorite girl in the whole wide world," Kaori asked him with a dazzling smile. "You are," Inuyasha smirked back at her. "You mean it," Kaori asked suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I," he asked her. "Cause I though you were gonna say mommy," she said holding his face in between her hands.

"Well you both are," Inuyasha assured. "Wwwweeeellllll I guess it's okay that we both are cause it's only mommy," Kaori said sruching up her face, "but I'm your only little girl though". Inuyasha laughed at her, "yes you are my only princess". Kaori's face lit up, her eyes got as big as saucers, and her mouth dropped open, "I'm a princess!," she yelled.

This really made Inuyasha laugh, "Yes you are-wait-what does you mom call you?". Kaori smiled again, "Mommy calls me ladybug". "Ladybug?," Inuyasha asked. "Uh-huh,"said Kaori wagging her head from side-2-side, "cause I like ladybug because-because ladybugs are so CUTE!". "Well what does she call your brother," Inuyasha asked her.

"Mommy calls him pup," Kaori said putting her head on his shoulder, "cause he always used to follow her around everywhere all the time". "Hum," Inuyasha said as he thought to himself.

Kagome held Kano's hand as they walked into the bulding while Inuyasha held the door open. Kagome kept looking at Kano-he didn't look so good. He was pale looking, his hand was clamy-and for some reason his breathing was uneven. While they waited for the elevators his breathing began to get a little bit more labored, "Sweetie look at me," Kagome said as she squatted down to his level.

"Mommy my head hurts," Kano said as he put his arms around her neck. "Are you okay," she cooed as she stood up with him still in her arms. Kano just burried his head into her shoulder. "Whats worng sweetie," Kagome asked again as she smoothed his hair. Kano just burried his head further into her neck. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking weirdly at his son, "what the hell is he thinking," thought Kagome.

Inuyasha let Kaori slide out of his arms and she protested with a, "aww daddy". "Hey buddy hold your head up for me," Inuyasha said. Kano moan but didn't pull his head up, "hey look at me," Inuyasha said more seriously. Inuyasha was expecting what he saw when Kano held his head up. His eyes were red and there were faint green and red markings that were beingin to show.

"We should get him up stairs," said Inuyasha as Kano dropped his head back into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked even more worried than she usually was now a days, "Why what's wrong," she asked again for the third time. "Nothing," Inuyasha said, "hey princess look at me".

Kaori looked up and smiled at Inuyasha but he could see no signs on her face-for right now. "Inuyasha are you going to answer my question," Kagome asked a little more urgently. "I'll tell you later, but right now we just need to get him up stairs," Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome wanted to say something so badly, to rip his head off, or to do something that would cause him harm but she couldn't when her baby was sick and she didn't even know what it was. Hell the worst they even was a 24 hour cold and the next day they were back to attacking each other.

"Mommy whats wrong with Kano," Kaori asked as she tugged on his foot and he tried to kick her away. "He's just tried-that's all,"Kagome said, but it sounded like she was trying to convice herself more than she was trying to reassure her daughter. "Kano you can't go to sleep silly," Kaori giggled, "who am I going to play with?".

Kano wasn't listening to his little sister's simple problem about not having a play buddy-besideds she never wanted to play cops and robbiers anymore anyways. Though what he was focusing on was the buring feeling in his teeth particularly in his fangs and it hurt-bad. He could believe how much it hurt. His head starting to get covered in sweat and his fingernails started to burn.

He didn't know what was going on but it wasn't happening to Kaori so why was it happening to him? He burried his head further into Kagome's shoulder, because mommies scent was calming and right now that's what he needed. He never knew that pain this serious could have even existed. His mouth felt like it was on fire and it was getting almost unbearable. He started grinding his head into Kagome's shoulder harder and started whimpering. "Mommy Kano doesn't sound good," Kaori said looking at her brother.

"I know honey," Kaogme said resting her cheek on Kano's head and rubbing his back. "Kano what's wrong," Kaori asked her brother tugging on his foot again, but couldn't get him to answer unless you count the kick he tried to give to her. "Daddy whats wrong with brother he won't even talk to me," Kaori said trying to climb up Inuyasha's legs. "Nothing princess," Inuyasha said picking her up and swinging her into his arms.

"Is he mad at me," Kaori asked seriously as they walked off the evelavator and down the hallway. "No princess he isn't mad at you," Inuyasha said. "Then why is he acting like sucha butt," Kaori asked. Inuyasha gave a short laugh, "he just doesn't feel so good".

Inuyasha could smell the stress rolling off of Kagome in waves, "Clam down love he'll be okay". Kagome wanted to lash him for telling her to calm down, "I will once you tell me whats the matter with him". Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything. "Mommy," Kano wined, "My head hurts". "I know sweetheart-I know,"Kagome cooed him. Inuyahsa opened the door to the penthouse and let Kagome walk in first.

"Put him in the back bedroom," Inuyasha said putting Kaoir down again, "Kaori go sit with your brother". "Okay," Kaori said running after Kagome.

2 minutes later Kagome was back in the living area of the room with Inuyasha. "What's worng with my baby," she said sticking an acussing finger at him. Inuyasha flopped down on the couch and unlosed his tie. "Clam down it's nothing-his demon side is maturing and it's gonna take a little time for him to get used to it and it's gonna make him a little sick," Inuyasha replied almost as if he was bored.

Kagome walked over and stood in front of him, "Just let it pass by huh," she said annoyed, "the only thing he has ever had was a 24 hour cold-how it the hell am I supposed to clam down-and why is it happening to him and Kaori?".

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, "take it as a blessing that Kaori's didn't start now too, cuase it would be hell trying to take care of both of them at the same time". "Inuyasha he is sick I want to take him to the doctor," Kagome said as her brow creased. "Kagome he is fine," Inuyasha assured.

"Inuyasha he is not fine," Kagome challenged. Inuyasha sighed and stood up and wrapped his arms around her wasit bringing her closer to him. Kagome tried to push him away now was not the time to be annoying her with trying to get in her pants. "Inuyasha stop it leave me alone I said I want to take him to the doctor," Kagome fussed. "And I said no," Inuyasha countered putting his face in her neck. "Tama I'm not playing with you,"Kagome hissed.

"Kagome there is no doctor that would know what to do with him right now," Inuyasha said as he continued to nuzzle her neck. He knew what he was doing and in a couple of minutes she would clam down and he could do what he wanted with her. Kagome stomped her foot, "Inuyasha stop," Kagome whispered her voice was about as weak as her will to get him to stop.

Inuyasha just kept nuzzling her and slowly snak back down to the couch. He turned so that he was lying on top of her. "Inuyasha get off," Kagome moaned. What the hell was with him today? From lust-2-anger-2-lust all in one day. Kagome started squirming when he added his tounge to the mixture, "Inuyasha now really isn't the time," Kagome moaned.

"Nothing is wrong he'll be okay in a few days and if something goes wrong Kaori is back there with hima nd she'll tell us," Inuyasha said agasint her neck. "Uh," Kagome's head started spinning she could feel him licking at her mate mark-and it was drving her crazy. "Inu-Inuya," Kagome started but she was having one hell of a time putting a sentence together with Inuyasha tounge making pretty circles on her neck.

Inuyasha was through with her neck-he wanted her lips. Kagome could feel him making his way back up her neck, "Inuyasha-uh-no, no please," Kagome involuntarily lifted her head giving him better access to her neck on his way up.

Inuyasha could hear her breathing getting labored, "Ssshh love you don't want the kids to hear," Inuyasha said between kisses. He nipped along her jaw line and the started to kiss those lips that he fell in love with. Kagome couldn't help but kiss him back. Inuyasha smiled against her mouth, "you like it love?". Kagome shook her head no as he desended upon her mouth again-this time slipping his tounge into her mouth.

Kagome was completely lost as to what to do, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. Inuyasha wasn't going to stop there. One hand slip up her shirt and the other one slip into her pants. "He isn't really gonna-,"Kagome gasped agasint his mouth-he was.

Inuyasha pulled apart for a quick second to catch a breath but went right back to his job. Kagome started to move against his hand, "Inuyasha your-your hand," Kagome groaned. "Yeah I know," Inuyasha laughed, "I put it there". Kagome glared at him, but he kept his hand on her breast but slip a finger into her folds.

The expression on Kagome's face was priceless. It was if she discovered the cure for cancer-she was utterly shocked. "No Inuyasha don't-uh-that's-that's not fair," Kagome hissed through her teeth. Inuyasha started to pump his one finger then decieded that he should add another. "It's not supposed to be fair love," he said and started to kiss her again.

Kagome's eyes snapped shut and she pressed herself into his hand. Inuyasha broke away from her lips, "What's wrong love," he smirked, "can't handle it?". Kagome bit her lip to keep from saying something that would only fuel him. "You should really think about answering me bitch," Inuyasha said cocky. Kagome could barely open her eyes to glare at him, so how in the hell was she supposed to answer him? She shook her head no hoping that it would be enough, but to Inuyasha it wasn't.

"I said answer me," Inuyasha hissed getting in her face. "No,"Kagome huffed. "Good," he said and he attacked her lips again exploring her mouth simply because he could. Kagome could feel her abdomen getting tighter she knew what was coming-oh rather she was. Her struggle pick up doudble time, she started wiggling agasint his hold but he wasn't letting up. "So what do you think about the chances of that bet now," Inuyasha asked when he broke away from her mouth.

"Go-screw-yourself,"Kagome grounded out. 'I'd rather you," he countered with a smirk. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her head snapped back. She came all over Inuyasha's hand and fingers. She started to gasp for air, "Kami!". "It's alright love," Inuyasha whispered agasint her mouth. "I hate you so much," she whispered back agasint his lips. "I know," Inuyasha smiled, "just remember that first it's your will then it's your pants".

Inuyasha removed his hand from her pants and put his fingers in his mouth and let her sit up just a little. "Mommy -Daddy," a voice came toward the back to the room. Inuyasha looked up to see Kaori with red eyes and the same lines in pink and blue beginning to show on her face.

"I don't feel so good"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

So yeah hoped you liked the chapter. I was on break this week and I would have had it posted sooner but I was over my cousin's house earlier in the week. But I got home yesterday and put a quickness on it, hope it's not to bad. I got track coming up and Spring break in like 4 weeks, but I'll still be working in between then. So chapter 11 should be getting started soon.


	11. Just like old times

Ello mates, well I waited some time before starting this chapter-cause I got a new book, Blue Bloods. And you know how when you get in trouble your parents take your ipod, computer, or car? Yeah well mine took my book! But I got it back and it's cool. So okay back to the point chapter 11 okay-right, here we go.

Inuyasha hopped off of Kagome and walked over to scoop up Kaori. "Why didn't you say something before when Kano got sick," Inuyasha asked seriously. "Cause," Kaori huffed putting her head in his shoulder. "Cause-is not a reason," Inuyasha scolded. "I don't know," wined Kaori.

Kagome sat on the couch trying to pull herself together after Inuyasha's little excursion with her. She tried to focus on what was going on, and by the looks of it Kaori was going through the same thing that Kano was. Kagome's heart rate picked up a bit, this wouldn't if Kaori got it too. Inuyasha already said that it wouldn't be good, but still this wouldn't be good on a whole different level because…

DAMN!, the tingling in between her legs was making it hard for her to get off the couch.

Inuyasha sighed, "This isn't good," he thought to himself. "Kagome come on- we got a problem," he said turning around to look at her. Kagome tried to pull herself off the couch but the damn tingling was making in impossible. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to loop his arm around her waist. "I'll take care of that later," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

He would make good on his word she knew it. Inuyasha pulled her into the back room where Kano was still laying down.

To Kagome her baby looked much worst. He was covered in sweat, the lines on his face were much more pronounced, and he was rolling around on the bed like he was in some kind of pain. "Oh sweetie come here," Kagome made a move for the bed but Inuyasha tighten his grip. "Inuyasha let me go," Kagome huffed trying to get his arm off her.

"No stop leave him alone," Inuyasha said placing Kaori on the bed. "What do you mean leave him alone," she snapped at him as he tried to pull her out of the room. "Inuyasha I mean it-stop it!," Kagome yelled trying to get back into the room.

"No you stop they have to get through this on their own there is nothing you can do," Inuyasha said, restraining her was getting a little harder. "Inuyasha shut up they are 4 years old," Kagome spat.

Inuyasha spun her around to face him. "Listen to me bitch they are hanyou and they are going to have it harder than most people, this is something that even full demons have to do on their own," he said, Kagome opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. "Without their mommies!," he yelled. Kagome gave him the most heartbreaking pout she could ever give, and Inuyasha laughed, "Gotta try harder than that bitch". Kagome's mouth fell open, "but they need me".

"No what they need is to get some sleep," Inuyasha said tucking his chin in the crook of her neck, " I want some more play time". Kagome groaned, "Can't I just go sit with them?," she pleaded. "No wench I know you and you'll be all over them.

"But-," Kagome was cut off bye a cry for mommy coming from the back on the suite. Kagome turned to him with another pout, "see they need me," she said trying to pull away from him. "You baby them way too much," Inuyasha said not relenting on his grip.

"Cause their still babies you twit," Kagome grounded out still trying to get back to the back room when another cry for her came from the back room. Inuyasha slung her over his shoulder walking away from the back on the suite. "Inuyasha okay just let me check on them please," Kagome begged.

"No woman drop it your not going back there," Inuyasha said also letting her drop to the floor. Kagome landed with an "humph". Inuyasha walked into the living room leaving Kagome on the floor.

"He'd probably catch me before I got to the door but if I can get close to the door I can most likely wing it from there," though Kagome as stared at the door. "Don't think about it," Inuyasha yelled from the couch as he took out is laptop to handle some of the things that he had been neglecting over the past 3 days.

Kagome ignored him and readied herself for a sprint to the back room. She got about half way before a hand shot out and grabbed her foot causing her to lose her footing and become parallel with the floor. "Inuyasha let go!," Kagome screamed trying to shift so that she could kick him off.

"You are one stubborn ass bitch yah know that," Inuyasha said dragging her by the foot back toward the living. "And your one dense ass pain in the ass," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha dragged her into the room onto the carpet and flopped on the couch.

Kagome getting ready to insult his character, but she got cut off by a winning voice from behind her. "I'm not going to tell you again woman you need to leave them alone," Inuyasha huffed, she was starting to get on his nerves trying to get back there when he had already told her to drop the matter. "That's not fair Inuyasha they don't even know what's happing to them," Kagome said, "they never experienced anything like this before and you expect me to sit hear and ignored them crying?".

"That's exactly what I expect you to do," Inuyasha said curtly. Kagome was thinking of something good to insult his character with, but a little voice cut off her train of though. "Mommy where were you I was calling you and calling you but you didn't come to get me," Kano cried walking over to her and dropping in her lap. Kagome dropped her insult and focused on her son.

"I know sweetie I know but I was busy with daddy," Kagome said trying to calm him down. "But I needed you," Kano wined again, "My head still hurts, I want some feel better".

Kagome sighed a rubbed his headed, "I 'm sorry sweetie I don't have any feel better right now," she said. "But I want some I don't feel good," Kano said turning around standing up and putting both of his hands on his head.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle despite of the situation, but goodness he just looked so…so cute! His hair was ruffed, his face looked liked his grandmother had been pinching his cheeks, and he had on the cutest pout ever. "Mommy why are you laughing at me," Kano said pouting more and making Kagome want to cuddle him which he hated unless he was sleepy, then he was the one who usually started said cuddling.

"Mommy isn't laughing at you sweetie," Kagome said trying to console him. "Yes you were," Kano said hurt. Kagome sighed and pulled him in closer to her, "Okay sweetie I'm sorry for laughing at you" Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled from the other side of the room. Kagome promptly ignored him and turned back to Kano now sitting in her lap. "How are you feeling sweetie," Kagome asked him as he tried to bury himself into her arms. Kano nodded his head no and left it at that. "Not any better," Kagome asked softly.

Before Kano could answer her Inuyasha's patience snapped, "Kano come here," he said a little more roughly than he had intended. Kagome's grip tighten a bit, "he doesn't feel good leave him alone and let him rest," she said trying to sound as serious as she possible could when she felt as though Inuyasha was looking straight through her.

"I said come here Kano," Inuyasha said smoothly but with enough sternness. Kano wiggled out of his mother's lap and wobbled over to his father. Inuyasha scooped him up and walked out of the room to the sun deck attached to the living room and sent a look to Kagome letting her know that there would serious repercussions. Inuyasha walked to the edge on the deck which looked over all of Hong Kong.

"How bad do you feel right now kid," Inuyasha asked him. "Very, very, very bad," Kano said although his voice was mumbled because his face was tucked into Inuyasha's neck. "I know how you feel because the same thing happened to me when I was around your age," Inuyasha said trying to reassure him. "No it didn't," Kano said trying to call Inuyasha out on a lie.

"I swear it did," my head was hurting like hell, don't tell your mother I said that, my head was sweating, my hands were all clammy, and I was really hot," Inuyasha said sitting down on a near by chair and letting his son slouch into him.

"But you know what," Inuyasha said, "I got through it all by myself and a few days later it was all gone". "Your mommy didn't help you?," Kano asked in disbelief. "She couldn't she wasn't allowed to," Inuyasha said. "Why not," Kano asked again. "Because I had to do it on my own," Inuyasha told him, "it's something that all hanyou people have to do even full bloods,".

Kano shifted in his lap, "daddy what's a hand •you?," Kano asked. Inuyasha tried to stifle a laugh, "it's hanyou and it's a person that's a half demon". "Are you one," Kano asked. "Yes," Inuyasha said easily. "Am I one," he asked again. "Yes," came the same answer. "Oh…is mommy one," Kano asked playing with Inuyasha claws.

"No mommy isn't a hanyou," Inuyasha said. "Then why does she have all that stuff like that paper with funny stuff written on it," Kano asked, "she got mad one time when me and Kaori colored on them…but we couldn't find anything else to color with". Inuyasha let out a short laugh, "Mommy isn't a hanyou but she's something else…she's a miko and she has certain powers that you and your sister might end up getting".

"Why would we get them…she going to give them to us?," Kano asked looking up at Inuyasha. "In a way I guess you could say that," Inuyasha letting him turn his hand over and look at his palm. "What do you mean," Kano asked with a never ending stream of questions.

"Well you know how you have eyes and ears that look like mine?," Inuyasha asked. "Yes!," Kano exclaimed. "Well you would get the same thing from your mom just like you got those things from me, there called genes," Inuyasha said. "MOMMY GAVE ME JEANS!!," Kano yelled, "I have on shorts,".

Inuyasha laughed at his silly comment, it sounded as though it would come out the mouth of a four year old. "No not like that, but we'll just save that for another time.," Inuyasha told him and standing up, "but know you know that you can't have your mommy taking care of you okay? You and your sister have to get through this one your own…right,". "Right ," Kano said letting his head drop back into Inuyasha shoulder.

Inuyasha walked into the penthouse again, but instead he didn't see Kagome sitting on the floor like she was when he had left her the first time. "Where's mommy,' Kano asked sitting his head up. " I don't know but I have an idea," Inuyasha said exasperated. He began walking into the back room where Kaori was left, and when he walked in he saw exactly what he expected. "Kagome I told you once…,"Inuyasha started.

Kagome looked up from her spot on the bed where she was holding Kaori, "Yeah I know," Kagome said rubbing Kaori's hair not looking at Inuyasha in the doorway. "So why are you in here?," he asked careful to keep his tone in check as to not startle the sleeping four year curled up into a ball in Kagome's side. "Because," was Kagome's simple answer. "Because what," Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"Because," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha put Kano down on the bed and watched him crawl over to Kagome. "Mommy are you a me•oh•key," Kano asked getting as close to Kagome's face as possible. Kagome gave weak smile," Yes I am,". "Oh that's what daddy said," Kano said letting the sentence hang in the air. "Does you head still hurt," Kagome asked putting her hand on the side of his face.

"Yes," Kano nodded looking at Kaori who was breathing quiet lightly and a little bit labored. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she looked a lot more worried than she did when she was with Kano. "Kagome get up let's go," Inuyasha said pulling her off the bed.

To his surprise she let him pull her up and put of the door.

"Kaori what's wrong," Kano asked leaning over her. "I don't feel any good," Kaori said softly into the pillow that she was laying on. "Me either," Kano said laying down on the other side of the pillow. "Kano myheadreallyhurts," Kaori slurred. "Ori you'll be okay daddy said that all hand•yous feel bad and can't take any feel better when their our age," Kano said.

"I have to not feel better forever," Kaori wined into the pillow. "No stupid we're gonna feel better but not right now later," Kano explained. "But I want feel better now," Kaori wined again. "Mommy said that she didn't have any feel better for us to have right now," Kano said. "What am I supposed to do my head **and** tummy hurts," wined Kaori for the millionth time. Kano sighed and rolled his away from his sister's, "you're a pain just go to sleep Ori daddy said that the pain will go away in a few days butt head".

Kaori sat up and pushed her bangs out of her face only to have them fall right back into place and look at her brother as if she was making a life changing decision, "Kano you're a boob(that's what I call my little sister Lauren) and I don't like you anymore because you a stinky poo face (that's what I call my older sister Mia) and I don't want to be twins anymore!". Kano looked at his sister as if she had just grown two heads, "you just can't be not my twin anymore you stupid head!". "That doesn't even make any cents!," Kaori yelled. "Sense not cents stupid," Kano yelled sitting up and sticking a finger at her.

"I'm not you sister anymore you always hurt my feelings and you don't even care I wish you were a girl so that I could beat you up cause your stupid and you don't even like me so your always mean to me just like a stinky boy!," starting to cry Kaori grabbled the rest out as well as she could. Kano crawled over to his sister and sat by her and put a hand on her shoulder while she continued to cry. "I'm sorry Kaori," Kano said with a sigh, "you just made me mad cause you wouldn't listen to me when I told you that mommy said that she didn't have any feel better right now".

Kaori started to sniffle trying to stop her tears, "But you were mean to me and you said that I was a "pain" and that I was a "butt head"," Kaori sniffled some more trying not to cry anymore than she already had. "I said that I was sorry I don't feel good either," Kano said with a sigh. "Okay," said Kaori looking a her brother side ways, "but if you make me cry again I'm going to tell daddy and he's gonna beat you up".

"Daddy not going to beat me up," said Kano hotly. "Yes he will cause I'll give him the look and he do what I say". "I didn't work last time," Kano said flatly. "I've been practicing like mommy taught me," Kaori said with a nod of the head. Kano stalled for a moment thinking about what Kaori had just said and then came to a conclusion. "It won't work," he said shortly. "Yes it will cause I had an aifanny (epiphany)," said Kaori with an air of confidence. "What's that," asked Kano confused.

"I don't know some lady it on TV and then she said that special E or K or one of those letters was a better cereal than the next top breeding brand," Kaori said, "anyways I had one of those things and-". "Where is it," Kano asked excited. "Huh?," Kaori looked at him confused. "Well you said you had one well where is it?," Kano asked again. "I-," started Kaori then broke off coughing, "I don't know". "Did you lose it?," asked Kano. "Oh my berries I lost my aifanny," Kaori yelled. "Mommy said stop losing you things she gonna be mad at you," said Kano. "No don't tell her we have to find it before she comes back!," Kaori yelled jumping off the bed forgetting that she should be resting and started to pull open cabinets and push aside pots of flowers and foot stools.

"Help me find my aifanny Kano hurry!," Kaori yelled. Kano sighed and rolled off the bed and pulled the covers to the floor with him, " it's not on the bed". "Check everything else!," Kaori yelped.

Within 20 minutes the two had managed to turn the room completely upside down and side to side. "Kaori it's not here maybe you left it in the long car," said Kano sitting on top of a pile of sheets. "No it's gotta be here this is where I had it last," Kaori sighed. "Nahuh it's not here," Kano repeated

"yahuh"

"nahuh"

"yahuh"

"nahuh"

"yahuh"

"nahuh"

"yahuh"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO BACK HERE!," Inuyasha yelled as he stepped into the demolished guest room that he though he put two sick four year olds in. "Inuyasha!,' came Kagome's voice from the front room. "Shut it woman and get back here!," Inuyasha yelled. He heard the sound of Kagome's heels coming down the hallway. "No daddy don't she'll be mad," Kano yelled pulling the sheets that he was sitting on over his head while Kaori ran behind a tall plant in the corner.

Kagome jaw dropped as she stared into the room that closely resembled death con (or com?) 3. 'What the heck did you two do back here,' she said stepping around Inuyasha and into the room watching her step as not to bust her butt on the floor. 'And the wilds strike again," Kagome thought to herself.

"Nothing," said Kano's muffled voice from under the covers. "Well it sure looks like something to me," said Kagome calmly. "It looks like a hell of a lot of something to me," Inuyasha said picking up a knocked over lamp. "Nope it's nothing," Kano muffled voice came again. "Get from under those covers Kano right now," Kagome said voice stern, "Where's your sister?". Kano crawled from under the cover he took quick glance a the plant in the corner, " I don't know". "Protecting your sister this time is only going to get you into more trouble kid," said Inuyasha from the other side of Kagome next to the dresser.

'I don't know where Ori is," Kano said again looking down and holding on to Kagome's pant leg. "Really?," asked Inuyasha walking around Kagome to the other side of the room where the plant was. "No," said Kano looking at the plant as Inuyasha got closer, "Kaori run!". Kaori ran from behind the plant and lunged for the bed only to have Inuyasha catch her mid lunge.

"No daddy you weren't supposed to catch me!,' Kaori wined going limp in Inuyasha hold. "Well I did and now your in trouble," said Inuyasha hauling her up. "Daddy nooooooo," Kaori wined hanging her head back. "Stop that," Inuyasha snapped and Kaori pouted and sighed. "What where you two thinking doing this to this room," Kagome demanded and neither of them said anything.

"No you two will not do this silent thing answer me," Kagome said. Kano stepped behind her and Kaori buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh no you--," Inuyasha started but was stopped by a muffled noise coming from his shoulder. "Ilostmyaifanny," Kaori muttered. "What?," Inuyasha said. "Ilostmyaifanny," Kaori repeated. "Take your face out of your dad's shoulder and speak up," said Kagome seriously. Kaori lifted her head and sighed, "I lost my aifanny".

"Your what?," Inuyasha asked. "My aifanny," Kaori said again, "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to lost it but I thought I had it but I didn't so me and Kano tried to look for it but we didn't find it so we took daddies stuff apart but we still didn't see". "Yeah so we kept looking but we think that she left it in the long car," said Kano finally speaking. "You lost your aifanny," repeated Kagome confused. Kaori nodded her head yes. "Do you--do you mean epiphany," asked Inuyasha and again Kaori nodded her head yes.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then started to laugh their asses off at their children's expense. "Sweetie you two tore this room apart because you thought that you had lost your epiphany?," Kagome asked when she could breath again. Inuyasha let Kaori down and the two stood together looking at their laughing parents apparently confused. Kano and Kaori both shook their heads yes. "Oh my goodness wait till I tell Sango this one when she gets into town ," Kagome said standing up.

"Kid an epiphany isn't something that you can lose," said Inuyasha, "well a least not in your room or under your bed kid, you can only lose an epiphany in your head like an idea or a though get it?". Kano looked at his sister with a blank look on his face, "I told you that it wasn't in here".

Inuyasha and Kagome removed both kids from the demolished bedroom into another right next to the master so that they could keep the within hearing distant and called a maid to clean up the mess. Inuyasha ended up having to pay the woman a little extra because of the size of the mess, and by the look on the woman's face when she saw the mess she must have thought that 200 extra wasn't enough.

"Damn picky maid," mumbled Inuyasha from under is breath. "Inuyasha what are going to do about the-," Kagome was cut of by the sound of a cell phone ringing. "Hold that thought love," Inuyasha said answering his phone. "Tama". "Inuyasha get your ass down here right now we got a problem, no we got a huge fucking issue!," Miroku yelled into the phone.

"Alright, alright you fucking moron I'm one my way damn what are you so dick up the ass about?," Inuyasha asked in the phone. "When you get your metro sexual ass down here you'll see," said Miroku and ended the call before Inuyasha could snap back.

"I gotta get down stairs there's a problem," Inuyasha said grabbing his gun from the coffee table. Kagome got up and followed him to the door, "But I have too-," Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's tongue in her mouth and lips against hers. The kiss seemed to last under a minute, but Inuyasha still managed to leave her dazed. "Oh," came Kagome's startled response. "Not one for words are you love," Inuyasha said with that god-awful smirk of his and peck her again on the lips. "But where are you going," Kagome asked confused grabbing his wrist before he got completely out the door. " I got business to handle," Inuyasha said simply and she knew that he would not be answering anymore questions in that line.

"When will you be back," Kagome asked again looking at the floor. "I don't know, but I'll be back," Inuyasha answered again. Kagome gave a short laugh that sounded as if it held absolutely no humor at all, "this sounds familiar doesn't it," she asked looking at him. "Yeah but nothing has changed love it's all the same," Inuyasha said looking her in the eye, "you can't go off and call me a dumb ass and shit and then when work comes around be getting all worried and shit, it's kind of bipolar". Kagome gave another short laugh this time it sounded as though she found something funny.

"Inuyasha you know that if something happens to you now that it's gonna tear them apart,' Kagome said softly looking at the floor again. "I know," he said shortly. "They won't be able to handle it,' she said. "I know," Inuyasha said again. "I won't know how to handle it…or them," Kagome said still looking at the floor. Inuyasha sighed, "I know". "Don't do anything stupid," Kagome said looking at him with a sad half smile. "I won't," Inuyasha said and then he kissed her.

It was a lot softer this time and he made just like the ones he used to give her when he had to leave and take care of "business". Kagome couldn't help herself this time and she gave into him. She knew that he knew about her anxiety when he went of to do his "work", it killed her a little every time when he walked out the door and she didn't have the slightest clue if he was coming back soon. Late, or at all. Inuyasha broke the kiss and leaned his head on hers.

"Just like old times huh"

Inuyasha stepped into the elevators and ran into someone he really didn't expect to see, well a least not right now. "Sango what the hell are you doing here?," Inuyasha said miffed. "Well my best friend and godchildren are being held hostage in you penthouse right?," Sango asked arching an eyebrow. "Uh yeah,' answered Inuyasha confused. "Well I'm going to see them," Sango said as if the answer should have been as obvious as the dog ears on top of his head.

"Oh," Inuyasha said again dumbly. "See yah Tama," Sango said stepping out of the elevators as Inuyasha stepped in, "oh yeah which room. "It's the only one up here," Inuyasha said smugly as the elevator doors begun to close. "Asshole," Sango muttered. "Oh yeah Sango," Inuyasha holding open the doors with his arm. "What Inuyasha," Sango said irritated. "Thanks," Inuyasha said gratefully taking the woman completely off guard, "oh yeah and one more thing". "What is that Tama," Sango said a little more softly this time.

"Duck"

Sango walked the long hallway down to what she presumed was the only door up here according to her best friend's smart ass ex-husband or whatever the hell he was to Kagome. Sango knocked on the big craved cheery wood door in front of her face. "What the hell was he talking about duck," Sango thought to herself for a minute.

The big door sung open and her best friend stood in the doorway with a angry look on her face, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!". "Oh that!," Sango thought in a panic and turned to run the opposite way of which she had came. "Kagome lets be rational," Sango yelled as she ran away from the crazy woman chasing her down the hallway. "I'll be rational when I'm picking the place to burry your body!," Kagome yelled back. Sango finally hit a wall and was cornered. "Kags I'm so sorry I thought that you had told him about them," Sango pleaded with her.

"Yeah well I didn't and now he has begun to make my life a living hell," Kagome snapped pointing a dangerous finger at her. "Sounds like you could use some Marlow and Cherry Garcia," Sango said softly. Kagome heaved a sigh, "yeah I could".

"Let's get some room service"

Inuyasha walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw exactly what he expected he would see. "What the fuck do you want,' Inuyasha said exasperated by even the look of this prick's face. "Aw what's wrong Tama that little vixen upstairs too much for you, I could take her off your hands for you, who knows she might even enjoy a real man," Hokoshi said with a half smile.

"A half dick like yourself wouldn't even know how to handle a woman like her, besides shouldn't you be somewhere paying some whore to get you off," Inuyasha said tiredly, " I really don't have time for your bullshit so make it quick I got work and a girl to do". "Onigumo Naraku ring any bells," Hokoshi said smugly. "Yeah I know him he's a lowly prick just like yourself thinks he's got balls and if he does then their nurf," Inuyasha with a shrug of the shoulders, "he's always been on my family's back my old man doesn't like or Sesshomaur…he's got problems with the Tamas and I'm a Tama so he's got problems with me".

"Yeah well now you got a lot more shit to deal with because Naraku took my deal-the same one I offered you actually-anyway I just wanted to let you know that you got a lot more shit to worry about you filthy hanyou and by the end of next month everything that you have is going to be mine, even that sexy little whore you got up there," Hokoshi said with a nasty gleam in his eye. Inuyasha started to laugh,

"This little dick head thinks that I am actually worried about the misdemeanor shit his pulling," Inuyasha laughed even harder. "You know something Inuyasha," Miroku said. "What's that," Inuyasha said with smirk. "I bet that he actually though that by coming here he could actually intimidate you into being-dare it say it-but actually scared of him," Miroku laughed, "this shit bag actually thought that he could make you scared of him"

"Dude Miroku I think your right!," Inuyasha said laughing even harder, "damn Roku you crack me up man, you crack me the fuck up". "Do you think that this is a fucking joke you piece of shit, do you actually think that this is a fucking joke," Hokoshi asked enraged that they had the balls to laugh at him in his own face, "listen to me when I tell you Tama that everything that you thought you had is going to be mine".

Inuyasha sighed, "look here cunt face-,"."Nice one," Miroku interrupted. "Thanks,' said Inuyasha, "anyway you are under the vast misunderstanding that I am now or ever will be afraid of your stupid ass. You know why I'm not worried about this stupid fucking deal that your so fucking happy about that you got in your car and came over here like a fucking school girl that just got some hot gossip to talk about? It's because you can't do shit without someone sticking a pamphlet of instructions and a flashlight up your ass. My kids are fucking four years old and they pull more shit on a daily basics and get away with it than you have done in your whole fucking miserable career as a wannabe "gangster". So you can go and fuck yourself for all care dick cause as far as I'm concerned you were and never will be worth my time"

"Trust me Tama there is a storm coming your way," Hokoshi said with a snarl.

"Yeah well I got reinforced windows and a semi-automatic bring it"

Kagome and Sango sat on the big plush sofa in Inuyasha's living room watching some crap on television.

"You mean to tell me that you were wrong about Inuyasha," Sango said again in disbelief. "Yeah," sighed Kagome dipping her spoon back into the tub of ice cream between them. "But you were never wrong about Inuyasha on anything," Sango said again in even more disbelief. "I know," said Kagome with another sigh. She had taken a quick shower and was know sitting with her best friend in the world in a wife beater and comfortable sweats spilling about the last couple of days. "What time is it Kags," Sango asked. "It's going on 8:30 p.m," Kagome said, "I wonder where Inuyasha is he left so long ago". 'Why does it matter?," asked Sango .

"I don't know…I mean…I just…I don't know," said Kagome flustered, "it's been a crazy three days Sango things that I didn't want to happen, happened almost immediately, it was like there was no getting around it…well then again Inuyasha has never been one to beat around the bush". "What has he been like over these last few days," asked Sango taking a light sip of her wine.

"You know the same old Inuyasha,' Kagome said shaking her head with a small smile, "I don't know Sango as much as I want to believe that he is that same old idiot with a smart mouth that I left four years ago I just can't". "Why not ?," Sango tilting her head a bit. "Well your still with Miroku right," Kagome asked. "Yes, but I do wonder why everyday," Sango said with a sigh and it made Kagome giggle. "But seriously Sango has Miroku changed at all," Kagome asked a little bit more seriously.

"Yeah actually Miroku has changed a lot," Sango said. "How?," Kagome asked. "I don't know just the way that he acts, carries himself, and even the way that he treats me…it's just different," Sango said as if she were truly thinking about the situation. "See that's just what I mean," Kagome said shaking her head, "I mean when he first showed up at my door that night I though oh no not again".

Sango just looked at her and let her keep talking and venting, there was something that she wasn't saying whether she knew it herself or not. "I mean I was only afraid of bringing them back because I didn't want them to live that life of danger and people wanting to kill them just because of their last names or because of some type of problem that they had with Inuyasha" Kagome said, "And when I told Inuyasha that he blew up…I mean he had a right too I guess…but he was so mad at me for reasons that I wouldn't have even thought".

"What did he say to you…he didn't hurt you did he?," Sango asked worried. "Sango it's Inuyasha we're talking about," Kagome laughed half heartedly, "he kills people for a living but since senior year of high school to today I don't think hitting has even crossed his mind". "Good cause if he did I'd kill him," Sango said and they both started to laugh. "If he wasn't mad at you for the obvious reasons then why was he mad at you," Sango asked when things quieted down. "Well he was obliviously mad that I had left him without talking to him directly and about the small thing about not telling him that he was a father with two children thing," said Kagome.

"Right lets not leave that out," Sango laughed. Kagome giggled, but then got serious. "He was mad that I though that they would be in any type of danger, he was so…so pissed,' Kagome said confused, "he asked me if anything ever happened to me life threatening or if he had even let someone or something happen to me that he didn't know about or had taken care of".

"Has there ever been," Sango questioned. "No," Kagome said quietly. "So what was the problem," Sango asked. "He was pissed that I thought that they wouldn't be protected," Kagome said sounding a little chocked up, "that I thought that **he** couldn't protect them…and that wasn't even it! I knew that Inuyasha could protect them…I…I was just worried that…that he wouldn't want them that he wouldn't want to be a father…but he's so…so good at it…he doesn't even have to try! Oh Sango they love him so much and he's such a good dad".

"So what's the problem," asked Sango softly. "Sango I can't," Kagome started with tears in her eyes. "You can't what Kags," Sango hedged. It took a minute for her to answer, "Sango I can't fall in love with him again I won't I can't handle it a second time". "Oh Kagome," Sango said softly as she watched her friend cry. "Sango I don't know what to do what it something happens to him, what about the kids, oh God what would **I ** do if something happened to him and the kids found out, I couldn't tell them that something happen to their father. Sango I'd crazy if something like that happened. I hate it when he leaves, even though he always tells me that he'll be back and it's gonna be okay… how-how-how am I supposed to know. I know you feel the same way about Miroku."

"Kagome are you falling in love with Inuyasha again," Sango asked her friend and Kagome shook her head no through the tears. Sango pause for a moment to think about it. "Kagome are you still in love with Inuyasha," she asked again.

"Yes"

I am so sorry that it took so long, but the last coupled of months of school things got so crazy between sports, school, sickness, and family I hadn't found the time to type or to care. I don't know what happened but today I just started typing and couldn't stop. I started at 9 pm and right now it's 3:26 am.

Anyways I have a favor to ask of someone out there. I NEED A BETA!! Oh so very bad. I going to finish the story without a doubt don't worry about that, I just need a little help. So if you're a good beta, or you know, or got a good one help out thanks!

p.s: PunkyMuffin seeing as you are always checking up on this story thanks a lot I was reading over my reviews today and your's made me really what to finish this chapter that has been sitting in my computer since the beginning of the year. Thanks


	12. Rember when?

Sup guys….I'm back! And I love all of you guys so much, you guys are the best readers ever!! Anywho yes I know it's summer but I have an Ap class next year so I have homework to do (yes over the summer), cross country, and strength training so I'm really busy. But as I have said before I will finish the story so **_no! _**worries. Okay chapter 12.…

"Kagome this is serious…are you going to tell him?," Sango inquired of her best friend. "You know you've been asking a lot of questions," Kagome said through her tears trying to clam down. "Okay well then stop avoiding them and answer the question, are you going to tell him,' Sango repeated herself. "No ," Kagome said shortly taking in a deep breath . "And why the hell not?!, Kagome like you said this isn't just about you and him anymore, what about the kids?," Sango almost yelled.

"They'll still see him, I mean there is absolutely nothing that I can do about that now, and the way Inuyasha is taking I'll be stuck with him in Japan for the rest of my days," Kagome said wiping her tears away. "Yeah well the way you talking I don't think you'll be too upset about being stuck with him for the rest of you days," Sango teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Sango," Kagome said with a half laugh. "Kags seriously though you really need to tell him…this affects him too," Sango said as if she knew the answers to the universe, "plus I don't think that he flew all the way from Japan to yell at you for the whole Kano & Kaori situation although that was probably one of the main objectives on his roster ". "I know, I know, I know," Kagome wined

"So again what is the problem," Sango huffed. "Sango I don't think that I can handle being involved with him again I mean I love him…I don't didn't think that I can ever actually stop loving him…it's just that I," Kagome sighed.

"You what Kagome do you think that something bad is going to happen to him or something," Sango said tilting her head. 'That's just it Sango I don't know!," Kagome exclaimed, "this isn't like it was when I left he's a lot more powerful now and I know a lot more people are after his head it's just that I don't know what to expect know". "But if you love sweetie then what is the problem here…Kagome this is going to eat you up inside if you don't do something about," Sango said with that priceless big sister/best friend/ know it all tone.

"I am doing something about it," Kagome said with a huff. "And what is that Kags?," Sango asked sarcastically. "Nothing absolutely nothing at all," Kagome said with a nod of the head.

"Wow that is a great game plan Kagome really you should really be proud of yourself until you fall into a depression because your holding yourself back from what you really want and because your have all these lame ass excuses that you have come up with for yourself cause your too afraid," Sango said in one long breath. "Who's side are you on anyway," Kagome asked with disbelief. "Well I was on your side when I though that he had cheated on you, but now that I really know what happen I am indeed neutral territory," Sango said a matter-of-factly.

"Sango I don't need your good advice right now. "I know you want someone that will agree with you on everything, but sorry cause this is too serious for that right now sweetie," Sango countered.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome wiping away tear said exasperated, "Sango the last thing that I want to do right now is get back involved with him, I want to just go away and let me live out my life with my, I mean, our kids and not think about him". "Kagome how long have you known Inuyasha?," Sango asked. "Since 11th grade but I didn't start talking to him until the 12," Kagome said, "why?". "You known him almost 9 years and you didn't think that he would come find you once he found out or that he wouldn't take care of you and  his kids," Sango asked in disbelief, "Come on Kagome your 25 years old you gotta think smarter than that".

"Goodness Sango you aren't helping me any by making this all make sense and in Inuyasha's favor," Kagome said in huff of breath. "that's what I'm here for sweetie," Sango said patting Kagome's hand, "and besides I think that Inuyasha still wants you as much as you want him". "Oh can it you have a horn dog for a husband anyway," Kagome said trying to laugh, but it sounded a little strained from her crying.

"Yes but at least I don't hide my feelings from him," Sango said teasingly. "I'm not hiding my feelings from Inuyasha I just prefer not to let him know that I still love him thanks all, there is absolutely no hiding on my half," Kagome with a shrug of her shoulders.

"This is gonna eat you up Kags," Sango said. "You've told me that already," Kagome said placing her face in her hands. "So when are you going to listen?," Sango asked her with a raised eyebrow. "When I feel like it," Kagome said like a rebellious teenager. "You've defiantly been spending too much time around Tama your starting to talk like him," Sango laughed. "Sango that's not funny it's only been three days," said Kagome. "Well you know what they say," Sango said, "old habits die hard, and Inuyasha is defiantly and old habit for you". "Don't put Inuyasha and die in the same sentence it gives me the creeps," Kagome shuttered.

"Aw how cute," Sango cooed. "So not funny," Kagome shook her head slowly, "are you serious about old habits dieing hard?". "Its not my quote Kagome," said Sango with a laugh, "why do you ask?". "Sango it scares me that its only been three days and I still feel like a silly high school senior dating the infamous Inuyasha Tama," said Kagome, "I didn't think that these feelings would come back so strong over such a short period of time". Sango only laughed at her friend, "Do you remember when we had first met them?".

"Oh man how could I forget," Kagome gasped, "if it wasn't for that stupid Mina we wouldn't have even been on that stupid yacht at that stupid party". "Your cousin was so crazy she blew into town dragged us to that party, which I might add we knew no one, and then totally disappeared and didn't show up until the next night," Sango said laughing, "and all those weird people!".

"Yeah if that sleazy greased up pressed down prick and that "I'm so sexy I'm honoring you by talking to you" asshole hadn't been hassling us then I would have never met Inuyasha," Kagome said thoughtfully. "You remember the way they "saved" us from them," Sango shook her head, "I thought that, that guy was gonna piss his pants Miroku and Inuyasha scared the shit out of him and his friend". "They way he looked at me afterward was as if he was trying to see if I was gonna cry or something," said Kagome, "remember what he said, "_who are you and why the fuck are you on my yacht?"_". "_"They don't look like any chicks we've met in the past couple of days unless they were lying on their backs"_," Sango mimicked Miroku's past comment.

"God I wanted to punch him in the face so bad," Kagome grounded out.

Flash Back

Kagome looked at the two men that were starring her and her best friend Sango Sato. "Excuse me what did you say to us," Sango asked with a slight attitude. "I said that you and you busty friend over there don't look like chicks we've met unless you were laying on your backs," Miroku repeated as if Sango was hard of hearing. "That's what I thought you said you-," Sango started but was cut off.

"Look little girl your on my property," Inuyasha said, "so I advise you to watch your fucking mouth". "You know what Sango their right we don't hanging out a club stick up the ass prick so I don't think that our paths would have ever crossed," Kagome said coming to her friends defense, "and by the look of these two I think that's where they spend the vast majority of their time".

"You know what Kags I think your right, besides they look like they spend more time in the mirror than we do," Sango said with a flip of her hair, "I think that it's time that we got out of here". "I've never heard a better idea in my life," Kagome said grabbing her clutch. "I don't think that we were done talking to them Miroku do you?," Inuyasha said, "and I sure as hell did say that they could leave". Kagome wheeled around to look at the slivered hair Adonis/asshole currently 8 paces away from her, "honestly if you take yourself that seriously then someone needs to pull that stick from up your ass and crack you over the head with it".

Kagome sung around and followed Sango out the door and to her car not caring that she was leaving her cousin in a boat full of fortune 500 dickheads, but she didn't notice the two lead dickhead following her and her best friend to her car until one of the earlier mentioned dickheads grabbed her wrist. "I said that I didn't say that you could leave no one insults me and just walks away," Inuyasha growled out. Miroku was staring Sango down, "who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?".

"I don't think I know I'm Sango Sato and I have really bad allergies when it come pretentious pigs," Sango said shifting her weight onto one of her heels and placing a hand on her hips, "and who the hell do you believe yourself to be the…pope?". "You and your little friend here have a problem with running your mouths," Inuyasha said switching his stare to Sango, "you know that right, cause I'm Inuyasha Tama and I'm sure you've heard of me and this is my best friend Miroku Kato and I sure you've heard of him too and are now realizing your mistake of running of at the mouth like you just did".

Kagome turned to hiding her shock, because even if this was the veryinfamous Inuyasha Tama and she had just told him in other words that he was an asshole she wasn't going to let him get the best of her and apologize because he didn't deserve it by any means.

"Yeah actually your right I have heard of you and nothing to good unless it was by the whores at school t\that would fuck anything that they thought had a dick and walk about with their doctors on speed dial just incase they get a surprise STD," Kagome said titling her head to look at him rather innocently, "but other than the fact that your family does everything that could be considered illegal and morally wrong in Tokyo I really don't give a flying fuck and I would highly suggest that you go and fuck yourself or that prick standing over there…bye now!". Sango and she laughed while Kagome unlocked the door to her eclipse and speed away before they could retort back.

It was only by chance that Miroku's cousin Kohana played on Kagome and Sango's volleyball team at a local gym and he along with Inuyasha showed up to one of their games.

"Well what do we have here it's the never been laid twins and in matching outfits…how cute," Inuyasha said walking up to them and Miroku a few steps behind him holding his cousin's gym bag and her at his side. Kagome whipped around to stare the spawn of evil dead in the face. "I must have done something extremely evil in a past life to deserve seeing your face again,' Kagome said bitterly. "You like my face you think it's cute maybe even sexy but you look too innocent to have such a word like sexy in your vocabulary," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Kohana laughing at something Miroku had said.

"Kohana please dear Kami tell me that you do NOT know these two assholes," Kagome wined. "Uh yeah this one is my cousin and this is his best friend," Kohana said pointing to Miroku and Inuyasha as she spoke. "THIS ASSHOLE IS YOUR COUSIN!," Sango yelled, "how on earth did that happen your so nice and he's such a-". "Prick,' Kohana said cutting her off, "yeah I know but it's blood not marriage that makes us related so I'm stuck…wait Miroku are these the two girls that you two were fuming about earlier last week?".

'Yeah if I had known that you knew them I would have pulled you from this team last week," Miroku said glaring at Sango. "You made Sango and Kagome mad!," Kohana said with disbelief and utter shock, "you must have done something like kill and puppy because they are the nicest people that I have ever met in my life!".

"Oh no they didn't kill a puppy, but they made a comment a millimeter short of calling us a whore," Kagome said with a shrug of the shoulder, "so we gave them a very blunt over view of themselves of which they never heard the likes of before I take it". "Oh yeah they might be the nicest people I know but they have tempers that could possibly rival yours Inuyasha,' Kohana told the two guys, "you better watch yourself".

"Around who the virgin Maries? I don't think so," Inuyasha said with confidence bordering on cocky, or maybe it was just cocky.

"Goodness I would think a jerk like you would have no friends other than another jerk…guess I was right," Sango said shaking her head. "You are the most infuriating person I have ever met in my life," Miroku said, " you know that?". "Yeah well-," Sango started but broke off, "Kagome Hojo 10 o'clock you better get out of here". "Huh what?," Kagome turned to her friend confused. "I said that Ho-oh hi Hojo how are you," Sango said trying to re-warn her friend but was too late as the overly oblivious and persistent boy came up to greet Kagome.

"Oh hi Sango I'm fine and hello Kagome you looked really great out there tonight, " Hojo said with a faint blush and huge smile, " I was wondering if you like to go out and get something to eat". Kagome quickly forced a smile on her face and turned to the boy who seemed to think that "no" absolutely didn't mean "no". "I-uh-well-yah see-Me and Sango were going out to eat after the game," said Kagome trying to lie quickly but wasn't any good at it, but Hojo was so oblivious he didn't seem to notice. "Oh that's cool maybe I can join you?," he asked again.

Kagome shot Sango a look for help, but the girl just smiled and shook her head no. "Well we're going to my house…and it's really late and she sleeping over so I don't think that my mom would want someone else over so late," Kagome said trying to keep smiling and fight the urge to tell him "get lost cause I'm still not now or ever will be interested". "Oh that's cool maybe I'll catch you in school on Monday," Hojo said with that never ending smile, "see yah". "Yeah see yah, " Kagome waved and turned to Sango, "why didn't you help me!".

Inuyasha and Miroku busted out laughing behind her. "Cause your gonna have to learn to tell him that your not interested at all…you can't just leave him hanging like that he's too fragile," Sango said shrugging her shoulders. "I can't do that, I can't be mean to him he's so nice and…oblivious," Kagome said with a sigh, "I'll hurt his feelings". "Kagome why don't you just go out with the guy, I mean what could it hurt," said Kohana.

"I did once," Kagome said, "but he's was just so…BORING! I mean he's so placid I'd go insane if I had to date someone like him, he's just so common," Kagome said exasperated, "I feel bad for the girl who marries him she'll have to live the same life everyday because Hojo is happy with just turning oxygen into carbon dioxide".

"Seems to me that you like the bad boys," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Oh please in your dreams Tama, I'd go to prison if I'm around you for more than 2 hours," Kagome said. "No one calls me Tama, and what makes you think that I was talking about me and you?," Inuyasha said firmly. "Well I just did I your still not doing anything about it so I think that you should get over it and I'm not dumb so you should switch the way you talk to people from air head to girl with a brain," Kagome challenged him.

"Honestly do you girls have a thing for pissing off every guy that you come into contact with, "Miroku asked seriously, "I mean I'm in college and I've never met two girls as vicious as you two".

"We're not vicious just because we don't let two guys that we barely even know talk to us any type of way," Sango said angrily, "just because some girls throw themselves at you because you have the money to buy them what their broke ass daddies couldn't afford doesn't mean that the rest with some form of self worth will. And just because we don't say the standard "oh your so cute" and "I like your fast car" lines does give you the right you say anything you feel to us because we saw the need to stand up for ourselves because you so clearly stereotyped us as whores when you haven't even seen us before in your lives. And just so you know it's not called being "vicious" it's called having a brain and knowing how to use it and so I advise you both to get use to it cause we're not the only _women_ in Tokyo that have it and know how to use it against stick up the ass pricks like you".

It was quite for a moment before Kohana spoke, "And that is what I call getting your ass handed to you with a side of getting your foot jammed in your mouth," she said, "Well done Sato".

"Thanks," Sango said still heated. "Come on Sango I think we should go besides it seems as though these two will never know how to talk to a girl without the mindset that she inevitably end up in their bed, but with some type of decency because women are also people too and are just as capable of deserving the basic and standard amount of respect that any other man on the street has," Kagome said grabbing her gym bag clearly as pissed of as her friend, "see yah for practice tomorrow Kohana, bye". Kagome and Sango once again left the two speechless, but for entirely different reasons.

Two days after the male enlightenment in the hallway both Inuyasha and Miroku showed up at the gym again to pick Kohana up from practice. Sango was the first out the door, but instead of getting them any type of notice she walked quietly pass them to her car which was unfortunately parked right next to theirs and waited for Kagome to come out.

"Your not going to say anything," Miroku asked in disbelief. Sango shot him a look of death and returned to what ever it was she was doing on her phone. "You can't still be honestly pissed from what happened on Friday?," Miroku asked her again.

"You know there was a reason that I didn't say anything to you two when I came out," Sango sighed, "its because I want nothing to do with the likes of you and I find your view of me and my friend very insulting".

"Your serious," Miroku said flatly and Inuyasha just shook his head in the passenger seat. "

Tell me something why weren't you that mad when we said all that stuff about you earlier?," Sango asked, "Is it because you knew it was true? Because you knew that you treated women like that and didn't see anything wrong with it? Yeah well I'm pissed because what you said and about me and my best friend wasn't true and you neither apologized nor showed any type of remorse for what you said, and so I don't want anything to do with you or your friend over there I have better things to spend my time on than some hopelessly lost playboys".

The three of them didn't noticed when Kagome and Kohana approached the cars. Kagome gave them same reaction as Sango quietly got into the car and waited for Sango to pull off. "Sango why aren't you leaving it's going on 8 and it's Sunday we have school tomorrow," Kagome asked.

"I can't those cars are blocking me," Sango said annoyed at the fact that there where almost 5 cars blocking her way home.

Kagome looked up and sure enough there were almost 7 cars in the parking lot blocking their way home, but something didn't feel right because there were also some rough looking characters getting out of said cars. Kagome looked to her right to see both Inuyasha and Miroku climbing out of Miroku's mustang and approaching on of the men.

"Ah Tama and Kato just the people that I wanted to see, how are you," the man smiled unpleasantly with undertones in the smile as well. "What the fuck do you want Goro?," Inuyasha asked gruffly. "I heard that you've been moving in on my territory on the upper east side and I'm here to tell you that if you don't back the hell off I'll put a bullet through your fucking head!," Goro yelled loudly and scaring both Kagome and Sango who where now stuck in the middle of this horror scene unfolding.

Goro then did something that neither Sango nor Kagome expected, he turned to their car and gave them both a long look over. "Looks like I've caught myself two pretty little redi-zu (ladies)," Goro said with a sleazy smile, "how bout you two come out that car and say hi huh?". "They don't have anything to do with this you perverted asshole so how bout you finish your business with us and get the hell out of here," Miroku said indicating the two girls in the car.

"Why are they your personal whores or something, cause if not I can find a bed where they would be more than welcomed," Goro said even more sleazier that before. "You better watch what you say around those two, they aren't as sweet as they look," Inuyasha said, "and besides what the hell makes you think that someone would lower themselves to even want to touch your nasty ass".

"A little touchy are we Tama," Goro said with a sneer. "Not touchy just pissy I want your and your bitch ass men to get the fuck off of my land before I put a fucking bullet through your head," Inuyasha said while his temper was rising to a dangerous level. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do," Goro yelled stepping forward to Inuyasha. "And who the fuck are you to be stepping up to me like that," Inuyasha yelled also taking an involuntary step forward while Miroku reached into his inner jacket pocket.

"You sure you want to do the Kato," said indicating his men.

"I can do whatever the hell that I want," Miroku said pulling out pack of cigs and a lighter, "you on the other hand can do only what is possible within the bounds that have been set for you and your family and coming on this side of town isn't in those bounds".

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what the fuck I can and cannot do!," Goro yelled pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Miroku's face which unfazed him. "You should probably put that up before someone gets hurt," Miroku said again taking the cig out of his mouth that he was smoking, "and I don't mean us".

Kagome looked around the parking lot their were girls still coming out of practice and at least 20 men in the parking lot, if something happened one of them were bound to get hurt. "Sango this doesn't look good their temper is gonna get someone hurt, look almost half the team is still stuck here," Kagome said pointing out of the car windshield. "I know Kags but what are we going to do we can't possible stop them," Sango said biting her lower lip. "This isn't gonna end well if they don't stop and their tempers are gonna get the best of this situation," Kagome said looking at the men outside the window.

Sango sat back in her chair and looked at the men in the parking lot and the girls still standing on the steps of the gym. "You trying to clam Inuyasha down and get him away from that guy and I'll try to get Miroku to back away," Sango said turning off her car and looking over at her best friend, "K?".

Kagome nodded her head and uneasily climb out of the car. "What the hell are you doing get your asses back in the car and stay there till this is over," Inuyasha barked at the two girls who steadily made their way over to he and Miroku. "Do you two have a fucking death wish or something," Miroku hissed when they where in close range ear shot.

"What the hell do you two think that your doing this isn't a gang land war zone," Sango hissed back, "look there are still girls here and your putting them in danger". "What the hell are you four whispering about," Goro yelled, but no one paid him any attention. "Look this little tiff with whoever the hell that person is will have to end soon it's a school night and I don't think that parents will want a call at 11 o'clock at night saying their daughter was shot in a shoot out," Kagome said tiredly, "so you think you can wrap this up?!".

"I said what the fuck are you talking about?!," Goro yelled again. "This isn't some fucking play date! Do you think that I invited him here so that we could discuss territory," Inuyasha yelled. "I said-,"Goro yelled but was cut off.

"We fucking heard you already," Sango yelled turning to look at the irritant man standing 20 feet away from them. "Who the fuck are you talking bitch," Goro yelled at her. "Apparently the dumb ass that has been standing in the middle of the parking for the past 15 minutes! with 20 men! and hasn't done anything yet, I have school tomorrow and your wasting my time I just got out of practice I am tired, hungry, and really annoyed either move the fuck out of the way or shoot!!," Kagome yelled at him. "Oh you want me to shoot?," Goro asked her.

"You could but seeing as the police station is just around the corner and I mean just around the corner I don't think that you get pretty far," Sango said with a shrug of the shoulders, "but you could always try". "You thin I'm bluffing you don't know who the hell I am," Goro said to her with acid. "I don't think she cares who you are, hell when we met them we didn't give a rats ass who they were and their a lot more intimidating than you," Kagome said a matter-of-factly.

"You two are putting yourself in a bad predicament," Goro said with even more acid. "And your still wasting our time, " Sango said, "seems we've a choice to make, you can either shoot and get caught or leave and take this up later with the two people that you really care to shoot".

"You better hurry the police make their rounds at 8:30 and it's 8:20," Kagome said looking at her phone, "better hurry up". Goro looked past them at the corner and then back to their faces, "fine but when I find the two of you," he said indicating Kagome and Sango, "don't think that I'll show mercy". "Okay you've scared us now move your damn cars so we can go home," Sango said waving him off, "get along now". Goro and his men went back into their cars and pulled away.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the two girls with shock, "what the fuck are your problems," Inuyasha yelled in their faces.

Kagome and Sango looked at him with disbelief, "Your temper wasn't going to do us any fucking favors Inuyasha I saw you and you weren't going to let this go all be damn if there are 16 girls standing on the side lines what is logic impossible for you or something!," Kagome yelled in his face. "What I doesn't matter now he wants you two dead," Inuyasha yelled. " How in the hell is going to find us!," Kagome yelled .

"His probably waiting around the corner to follow you home," Inuyasha yelled back. "So we won't go straight home we'll drive to the police station or something!," she yelled again.

"Wait I thought you said that it was around the corner," Miroku said cutting in. "Oh yeah well that was a lie it's across town," Sango said with a small smile while Miroku glared at her, "opps". "What if he really shot what then," Miroku yelled at her," Miroku yelled at her. "I knew he wasn't going to risk it," Sango said. "You weren't positive you could have gotten yourself killed," Miroku yelled again. "Yeah well you could have gotten us all killed I guess we're even," she said turning to leave, "come on Kagome".

"Where the hell do the two of you think your going," Inuyasha asked lashing his hand out and grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging her back to him. "Home!," Kagome epped and tried to pull away. "Did you hear what I just said he _will_ follow you home he's too predictable," Inuyasha said walking toward his car. "What are you doing!," Kagome pulled against his iron strong grip. "I taking you home so you won't get your damn car shot up," Inuyasha said back to her dumbly, "Miroku grab the other one".

"Oh no you don't," Sango said backing away from him preparing to run. "You just got out of a 4 hour practice I _will_ catch you," Miroku said stalking toward her. "I doubt that," Sango said and turned to run to her car, though she didn't get but half way there before someone threw her up on their shoulder. "Put me down you baka," Sango yelled. "You've got a nice ass," Miroku said with her ass in full view he reached up and grabbed it," it's nice and firm".

"HENTIA!," Sango shrieked and started beating his back with her fist which still seemed to unfazed him. "What is he doing," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha while standing next to Miroku's car, Kohana had gotten out to drive Sango's car to her house and retrieved the keys from Miroku who had snagged them from her and was lugging her back to his car.

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!," Sango yelled.

"She's gonna pop a blood vessel," Kagome muttered. "I think she already did," Inuyasha replied.

End Flash Back

"Dang," Sango laughed, "we couldn't get rid of them after that they were always there!". "I didn't see you complaining especially when we caught you and Miroku making out in his car that night after our prom," Kagome pointed a finger at her best friend and laughed, "you two where seriously sucking face". "Oh shut up that's all you did when you went over his house," Sango retorted back, "lock yourselves in his room and go at it like the horny dogs or dog that at least one of you were".

"That's so no true," Kagome hissed, "and it wasn't my fault he'd used to pin me down and kiss me until I couldn't fight him off anymore". "Not that you'd used to fight that hard," Sango muttered. "He was stronger than me…and a really good kisser," Kagome added with a blush and a little quieter than the first comment.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of him," Sango snickered, "your still putty in his hands!". "You know he said the same thing to me?," Kagome asked with a sad half smile, "I didn't want to believe it but it's true I am and I can't do anything about it". "You sound worried," Sango said looking at Kagome with a funny look. "No its just…its just that he said that he could have me in bed by the end of the week" Kagome said biting her lip, "and I'm starting to think that it won't be _that_ hard for him".

"What are you trying to say Kagome?," Sango asked, "that Inuyasha still has control over you". "Let's just say that he still has a very good idea of what he's doing," Kagome said trying to avoid the subject that she brought up.

"Oh no Higurashi you better explain yourself, can Inuyasha still…you know…do _that _to you?," Sango asked. Kagome didn't respond just looked down.

"Oh My!," Sango said shocked, "he still can can't he?!". "I-I-I didn't mean for anything to happen but he-he-he just kept…kissing and things got out of control a bit then he had his hand down my pants and lips on my throat…Sango it took everything I had not to…JUMP HIM!," Kagome spit out quickly. "Kagome if you still love him and your still _married _ then what's the problem?," Sango asked. "I just don't want to get that involved with him emotional," Kagome, "haven't we covered this part of the conversation"

"Not the part that your still a teenage horn dog at heart," Sango said, "most defiantly not that part".

"Well I just we can just cover that part next time cause it's pushing 10:30," Kagome said getting up form the couch. "Yeah I guess we better," Sango said hugging Kagome and then walking to the door turning her cell phone back on, "damn Miroku has left 4 messages he's gonna be pissed when I get back". "Then you better put a quickness on it Kato," Kagome smirked to her friend. "Your doing his infamous smirk Kagome you better watch it if you don't want to fall for dog-bog again," Sango said teasingly.

"I think I already am"

Inuyasha didn't show up from almost 8 hours, and in the process of waiting up for him Kagome passed out on the love seat facing the front door across the room. She was completely bushed, after Sango both Kano and Kaori started to run fevers and weren't sleeping well. First they were too hot, then they were too cold, and through all of this Inuyasha wasn't there to help or to even tell Kagome what she should do.

And it didn't help that he had a habit of turning his cell phone off while he was_ working_ as to not get distracted and give someone an opening to cause him harm. In the end it was about 3 o'clock in morning when Inuyasha scrolled in ever so causally into his temporary home.

He nearly jumped out of his skin hen he heard soft voice coming from his living room. "In-Inuyasha? Is that you?," Kagome asked in a soft whisper. Inuyasha sighed that it was only Kagome, but then again who else would it be? "Yeah love it's me," Inuyasha walking around the sofa and to the love seat, "Why are you sleeping out here?". Kagome groaned and stretched out from her cramped position on the love seat, "I was waiting for you baka". "Why where you waiting up for me?," Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome felt like slapping him, "Oh I don't Yasha maybe because you left out at 8 o'clock at night and came back at 3 o'clock in the morning!," Kagome yelled as loud as she could which wasn't that loud seeing as sleep was still coating her throat.

"Kagome you know not to wait up for me," Inuyasha said pushing her bangs out of her face. "Has that ever stopped me before," Kagome asked with a sigh. "I guess not," Inuyasha said kissing her. He had a long night and right now all he really wanted was to go to sleep-with Kagome of course-and not wake up until 12 noon the next day…or morning…whatever.

He finally broke the kiss, "what took you so long to get back?," Kagome not feeling like yelling at him for kissing her and actually like the feeling because now she knew it wasn't a dream and he was home…safe.

Inuyasha sighed, "That damn Hokoshi has went into a alliance with someone a hell of a lot smarter than he is". "Who is it?," Kagome asked feeling stress rolling off of Inuyasha in waves. "Some dick head named Naraku," Inuyasha said with a huff, "and like I said he is a hell of a lot smarter than that Hokoshi ever was or ever will be". "What is he a serious threat or problem or something," Kagome asked not liking the way that Inuyasha was acting, and with her feelings so raw even more strong emotions tonight would probably over load her.

"I don't know yet," Inuyasha said, "he hides his shit pretty well, hell that's what I've been doing all night trying to grabbed info on this asshole, but he's only got a small amount of information out on him in the open not to mention all the shit his got kept safe behind closed doors, either intentionally or just because no one can get anything one him. Either way it doesn't matter cause I'm not expecting any good shit coming from this bastard and its something about he way he does his business…it doesn't give me a good feeling".

Inuyasha reached into his pants pocket pulled out two phones, a wallet, and some car keys and dropped them on the coffee table before turning his attention back on Kagome.

"Why don't you just call Shippo you know that he always gets all your information for you when you need it," Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha grow more and more irritant and tried. "I think that's what I'm gonna do tomorrow," Inuyasha said turning with his back facing her and dropping his head into her lap and closing his eyes.

Kagome saw that what ever or who ever this Naraku was it was stressing Inuyasha out that he didn't have the information on him that he "wanted" on him _when _he wanted it, and that was _now_.

"Stressed huh?," Kagome asked rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha just nodded, "I didn't think that everything was being bumped up a week I thought that the meetings was next week and now because I guess one of the leaders from the Yamamoto family died they moved it up so that no disputes over territory would start before the meeting even got here". "Well you told me earlier so you've had the whole day to think about it," Kagome said. (a/n: no he didn't but I was going over some old chapters and I realized that I got the times mixed up so now everything is bumped up to the current week, opps! J ).

"I know," he said rubbing his hands on his face, "how are the kids". "They hit a ruff patch around 11:30-12:00, but we got through it their okay now," Kagome said still rubbing his ears trying to get him to clam down, which seemed to be working.

"Why didn't you call me," Inuyasha asked seriously tilting his head so that he could get a look at her face. "You turn your phone off when your _working _remember," Kagome said nodding her head toward his phone on the coffee table. Instead Inuyasha just grunted and sighed. "That's what I thought," Kagome said smugly.

Inuyasha got up _very_ reluctantly from Kagome's lap, but then turned around and hulled Kagome off the love seat and grabbing his stuff and walking toward his bedroom.

"What are you doing," Kagome epped. "Going to bed woman," Inuyasha replied with a yawn. "Uh then where are you taking me?," she asked. "To bed!," he said as if she should be wearing a bright red helmet. "In your room?," Kagome asked curiously. "Where else?," Inuyasha asked confused, "would you rather I put you back in the living room". Kagome actually thought about it for a moment, "Uh I don' know".

"Oh shut it woman and go to sleep," Inuyasha said picking her up and throwing her on the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Where are you going now," Kagome called after him. "Do you think that I'm going to sleep in my suit," Inuyasha called back.

"Guess not," Kagome muttered climbing underneath the covers. Trying to fall asleep a couple of times but couldn't.

Finally Inuyasha walked back into the bedroom with boxers on and nothing else. "Move over love," Inuyasha said as Kagome rolled and ended up facing him. Inuyasha sighed when he finally laid down in his own bed. "You okay," Kagome asked softly. "Yeah," Inuyasha said pulling her into his arms and into another kiss. "Your not fighting me anymore," Inuyasha said tucking his face into Kagome's neck. Kagome just rubbed his ears some more, "You look like you needed it".

"I did"

How'd you guys like the last chapter?….Sike Just kidding I'm far from done…well maybe half way there. I was pushing 16 pages with this one. Anywho this chapter was just mainly background information on how all of them met and things of that nature, yah know just giving you guys a little more in sight on their relationship. Well I'm gonna get started on chapter 13 this week I gotta take a break (I day not 4 months), and I'm thinking about a new story we'll see. Any who R&R please. I love u guys see yah.


	13. There's a change coming

I am a terrible person, this I know but forgive my sorry soul Im trying. Going into my senior year of High School so time to write will be few and far between, but this story **_will _** get done, beside I have to many twist waiting for you guys that not finishing this would be a crime. And seriously I wouldnt fair well in prison. Chapter 13 here you guys go.

******************************************************

Kagome rolled over in the huge expanse of a bed only to come face to face with a very tanned chest. What the hell is this, she thought to herself poking it with her finger. Cut it out, came a muffled voice from above her. Inuyasha, Kagome thought to herself. She scooted up to look him in the face, Hum you would never think that he was a total jerk by the way he sleeps.

Kagome bushed his hair out of his face and looked at him some more. Go back to sleep wench, Inuyasha mumbled again tightening his loose grip on her waist.

No its time to wake up its already 9:30, Kagome said trying to remove his arms. And we are going to sleep till 11:30 now go back to sleep, Inuyasha said again. No I have to make breakfast for the kids they need to eat their still sick, Kagome huffed out still trying to wiggle out of Inuyashas hold. Inuyasha finally cracked an eyelid to look at hersome what.

Look woman I got back at 3oclock in the damn morning and I want to sleep so shut up, Inuyasha barked. Well then sleep no body is stopping you, Kagome snapped, I have to go make breakfast now let go.

No, Inuyasha said simply.

No what do you mean no, I said let me go, Kagome yelled. Im comfortable, Inuyasha stated. I dont care, Kagome hissed. Woman shut up, Inuyasha said as he readjusted himself. Inu-, Kagome started, but was cut off by his lips. Inuyasha tilted her head to gain better access to her mouth, and then slipped his tongue injust for the extra effectof course. Kagome groaned and tried to push his shoulders back, but he rolled so that he was on top of her and pinning her down at the same time.

Your staying here, Inuyasha said against her lips. But-, Kagome still couldnt finish her sentence because Inuyasha had slipped his tongue back in and was currently derailing her thoughts. No buts, Inuyasha said as he disconnected. Their going to wake up to nothing to eat, Kagome wined. There is always room service, Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

No their sick they should have good food that isnt cook by some second rate chef, she complained. This is a five star hotel love nothing here is second rate, Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha please, Kagome whimpered trying to free herself of his hold, I really need to get up. No your sta-, Inuyasha was cut off by a loud bang coming from the main room, What the fuck was that!. Inuyasha hopped out of bed with Kagome trailing behind him. The scene was funny but considering the circumstances it caused panic, well at least from Kagomes point of view. What the heck are you two doing!, yelled Kagome.

Kaori and Kano both looked back at their parents who were currently standing in the large arch going into the kitchen. We were hungry and we didnt see any thing to eat, Kano said looking frustrated. Yeah our tummies woke us up so its their fault, Kaori said pointing to her stomach.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha in the back, Its not your fault, Kagome said, Its daddies. Kano looked absolutely shocked and Kaori gasped. Daddy you did this, Kano asked pointing to the broken glass container and spilled pasta on the floor. No its not, you two did this now get out of here with nothing on your feet and all this glass on the floor, Inuyasha said picking them up by their waistbands and carrying them out of the kitchen.

Why were you two trying to eat dry pasta, Kagome asked looking for a broom. We were hungry, Kano said simply. Yeah well you two should have gotten one of us to get you something to eat instead of breaking everything in the damn kitchen, Inuyasha said grabbing a broom out of a closet and handing it to Kagome. Kaori looked down, Daddy are you mad at us?. Inuyasha looked over at the two of them, No but next time come and get me or your mother alright?. Kano walked over to Inuyasha reaching for him, Daddy what are we doing today. Uh I dont know yet what you two are doing yet, but me and your mother have some things to take care of, Inuyasha said picking him up and walking back into the kitchen, do you guys want to order something to eat?.

quietqui

NO, they both shouted. Mommy canuhcan you make us some pancakes thats what we want, Kaori said wrapping her arms around Kagomes leg. Yes and I would have had them ready but daddy was being bad, Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha.

Dont listen to her kids she was being bad and I had to punish her, Inuyasha said rubbing Kanos back. Mommy you shouldnt be bad, came Kanos muffled voice from Inuyashas shoulder. Yeah mommy being bad isbad, Kaori said hugging Kagomes leg to her chest and looking up at her.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave her an air kiss and winked. You two go and get dressed, Kagome said, and you help them. Their fine, Inuyasha said swaying softly from side-to-side still holding his son. Do you remember last time? Kagome asked, Now go away cause I have to start breakfast. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Inuyasha said trying to pry Kaori off of Kagome.

Mommy no I want to stay with you, Kaori said trying to climb up Kagomes leg. No you have to go with daddy and get ready for today, Kagome said kissing the top of Kaoris head. No I want to stay, Kaori wined as Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder and walked away.

Kagome sighed and started preparing breakfast.

Daddy I want to go back with mommy, Kaori said trying to wiggled out of Inuyashas grasp and walk back to Kagome. No you have to stay here and get ready for today, Inuyasha said dropping her and Kano on the bed and walking over to their suitcase and picking out clothes for the day.

No Im going back with mommy I miss her already, Kaori said slipping off the bed and walking toward the door. No, Inuyasha said turning her head around and pushing her back toward the bed. But I want Mommy, Kaori said sounding like she was about to cry. Hey now, Inuyasha said, look let daddy get you ready and then you can spend to the rest of the day with mommy okay. But I want to stay with you daddy, Kano said slipping off the bed and walking toward Inuyasha.

And you can stay with me, Inuyasha said. Okay hurry up cause I want to go back to mommy, Kaori said tugging on Inuyashas hand.

Okay but you two have to take a bath, Inuyasha said. No daddy I dont want to take a bath, Kano said trying to crawl underneath the bed. No you dont, said Inuyasha grabbing his foot and dragging him out from underneath the bed, and you too. Having both wilds in tow Inuyasha proceeded to the bathroom and got ready to bathe them.

He had no idea what he was in for.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was pulling the toast out of the toaster when she feel an object come into contact with her leg. Mommy!, Kaori yelled. Well hello dont you look pretty, Kagome said examining her daughters blue and yellow dress. Daddy picked it out, Kaori exclaimed. Where is daddy love. Kagome asked.

Right here, Inuyasha said sullenly. Walking out of the back with soaked boxers and hair to match, Inuyasha looked just likewella wet dog. Oh I guess I should have warned you about bath time, Kagome said snickering. Yeah I just you should have, Inuyasha said through his teeth, and making a mental note to exact his revenge.

Well breakfast is ready so you two sit down and eat and Im going to go take a shower, Kagome said turning the television on to nickelodeon and walking out of the room. I expect that both of you are still alive when we get back, Inuyasha said walking out of the room and dragging a confused Kagome behind him.

Where the heck do you think your going, Kagome asked. To take a shower, Inuyasha answered simply and dragging her along back to their room. Theres other bathrooms, Kagome shrieked as he pulled her out of sight. What do you think their going to do, Kano asked pulling his blue striped shirt straight, he looked adorable with his cargo tan shorts and Spiderman sandals.

They said they were going to go take a shower Kano, jezz, dont you listen, Kaori asked as she crawled into her seat. Yeah but mommies and daddies dont take showers together, Kano said mounting his seat as well, you think their taking a bath. Maybe I dont know, Kaori said reaching for her sippy cup, you think they have bath toys like we do.

They might I mean who wants to take a bath without toys?, Kano asked as he forked eggs into his mouth. You think that we should give them some of ours?, Kaori asked as she bit into her toast. Nah I dont think that mommies and daddies play with our type of toys, Kano said with a mouth full of food.

Well you wanna know what I think, Kaori asked. No, but your still gonna tell me so make in quick, Kano said stabbing a strawberry with his claws. Well I think that mommy and daddy like each other like, yah know like, like each other, Kaori said wagging her eyebrows. I dont know ori their always fighting and yelling at each other, Kano said, and remember that one guy that used to take mommy out to the movies.

Yeah but mommy said that he was just a friend, Kaori said while shoving grapes into her mouth, bet hes daddys friend too Ill even ask him, Kaori said. I dont know mommies and daddies are confusing, Kano said with a sigh.

Tell me about it, Kaori said, What do you think that were going to do today?. I dont know but I hope its fun, Kano said, and cool. I want to go back to grandmas house, Kaori said. Its not just her house Kaori, Kano said grabbing at another piece of toast.

I know dog-face, Kaori said, but I still want to go back. I bet that daddy will take us back, Kano said. You know if we go back then mommy and daddy will be allooned, Kaori said with a devious smile.

Yeah and may be theyll stop fighting, Kano said rubbing his chin. You look stupid stop that, Kaori said.

Yeah well your just plain stupid.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome couldnt breath she couldnt think, and after a night like last night this wasnt good idea and Inuyasha was showing no signs of relenting.

After they left the kitchen Inuyasha pinned her to the wall and it only seemed to go further down hill from there. First you try to leave bed when I distinctly told you not too, Inuyasha whispered with his face in the curve of her neck, then you set me up when I go to give them baths, I mean honestly Kagome do you have a fucking death wish.

Inuyasha please, Kagome whimpered as his hand slid up her shirt. Oh no you see you think that through all of this you still have the upper hand but I think that Im going to have bring you down a couple of notches, Inuyasha said as he pulled her off the wall while wrapping her legs around his waist with his other hand.

I-I-I dont think that at all, Kagome stuttered as he started to draw patterns with his claws on her back. Oh but you do and I think that I have a way to fix that, Inuyasha purred in her ear. Inuyasha the kids, Kagome breathed. Dont worry I have some people on their way the kids will be fine, Inuyasha said dragging his nose along the side of her neck.

They know not to open the door for people that they dont know, Kagome spat. Well its a good thing that its people that they know, Inuyasha said as he licked at her collar bone, and I told them they were coming so I guess that, that particular problem is solved. Kagome started to panic she didnt know what to do next, how the hell had he planned this all out in such a short period of time.

Ill stop I swear I will, just dont okay please just dont, Kagome said trying to wiggle her way out of his hold, but he only tightened making it nearly impossible.

Well since you put it that way, Inuyasha snickered, I think that Ill continue on my plan of action. Entering into the bathroom Inuyasha set Kagome down on the vanity and proceeded to remove her shirt, unfortunately it was so fast that Kagome really had no way to stop it.

Inuyasha dont, Kagome pleaded as she went to cover herself. No, no, no Kagome, Inuyasha chided, you have defiantly been a very bad girl and now you have to be punished.

Inuyasha made a quick grab for her pants, but Kagome caught him, Inuyasha Ill do what you tell me too I will but dont make this hard for me, please, I cant handle this right now, I just cant . Inuyasha smirked and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Kagome let out a pained moaned and Inuyasha slid her pants off.

I dont care what you can handle at this point because your gonna take exactly what I give you, Inuyasha hissed in her ear. Kagome was trying to focus on getting out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, but in the blink of an eye she was snatched from the vanity and pushed into the shower.

Wh-what are you doing?, Kagome squeaked. I think that you should let me do the talking love, Inuyasha said while he kissed her neck, you wouldnt want to say something you might regret.

Inuyasha hit the middle button in the shower and the shower head came on full blast. Oh Hell!, Kagome screamed .

Dont worry loveIll give you hell

88888888888888888888888888888888

Kano and Kaori were watching Danny Phantom, when there was a knock on the door. Should we get it, Kaori asked not looking away from the television. Yeah daddy said the auntie Sango was coming, Kano said sliding off the couch, Who is it?. Its me open up the door peanut, came the voice from the other side of the door.

Kano giggled, Me who?. This me now let me in, the voice said. Okay I guess so, Kano said opening the door.

Sango came in with Miroku and grabbed Kano, Was that you hassling me on the other side on the door, Sango asked as she shook him. No, no, no that wasnt me that was Kaori, Kano said laughing and pointing at Kaori.

No it wasnt auntie Sango that was Kano and hes telling a fib, Kaori said running up to Sango. Hello Kaori how are you sweetie, Sango said putting Kano down and kissing them both. Im good-uhwhy is he here, Kaori asked pointing at Miroku.

You two dont know Miroku, Sango asked. Yeah he was at obsaasans house, Kano said trying to climb up Sangos leg. Yeah well this is Miroku hes my husband, Sango said picking him up.

YOUR MARRIED!, Kano yelled. Yes sweetie you two werent even born yet, Sango said as she walked toward the couch, are you two coming with me and your mommy today while we go shopping.

Yes they will me and Inuyasha have rounds to make so 1 and 2, Miroku said as he sat down and leaned back into the couch. Our names are Kano and Kaori, Kaori said firmly. Well Im sorry miss Kaori, Miroku said with a slight nod of the head.

Yeah but auntie Sango calls me peanut and she calls Kaori muffin, Kano said twirling a piece of Sangos hair around his fingers. You can call us something too, Kaori said bouncing into Mirokus lap.

Ill be sure to work on something, Miroku said as he shifted her in his lap. Where is your mom babe, Sango asked Kano. Uh shes in the back taking a shower, Kano said toying with a ring on her finger. And where is your dad, Miroku asked

In the backtaking a shower

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome gasped, what the hell is he doing to me?!. Inuyasha continued his assault on her body so far her bra and panties along with his boxers where piled together in the corner of the very spacious shower they were currently occupying.

Shaking Kagome could hear the suction cup sound that Inuyasha was making when he disconnected himself from her neck.

Inuyasha we cant, Kagome panted out. Never say that you cant do something Kagome, Inuyasha stated as he slammed his lips back into hers, Cause 9 times out of 10 you can.

Inu I-I-I, Kagome shook her head trying to focus her thoughts that Inuyasha was so effectively scrambling. I know love, Inuyasha said as he started kissing her lips, then neck, collarbone and finally her breast. If the door hadnt been shut and the water up so high and them being on the opposite end of the suite Kagome would have sworn that the people on the first floor could hear her shriek.

Shush love you wouldnt want the children to hear that mommy and daddy are having their own special time out, Inuyasha whispered as licked her right breast. Inuyasha dont, Kagome pleaded once again. Oh, I think I will, Inuyasha said.

I have to get out, I have to get out, Kagome thought. Inuyasha was currently kissing, licking, and nibbling all over Kagomes right breast and his hand was entertaining its twin, when he was tried of that he switched showing the other as much TLC as he had the other.

We cant, we cant, we cant, we cant, Kagome chanted over and over again. Then the worst thing ever happenedhe started to more lower. Inuyasha dont please I-I cant take this please!, Kagome yelled her head spinning, she was absolutely terrified that her body was going to betray her and she would give into his hands. Youll take what I give you, Inuyasha repeated and then he went in for her sweet, sweet lips. Shit she tastes even better than I remember, Inuyasha cursed mentally.

At contact Kagome yelped and arched her back completely off the wall, the only thing touching at this point was the crown of her head. Inuyasha continued his ministrations until all he heard coming from the woman above him were groans and moans.

Kagome on the other hand was going crazy. In the shower there wasnt much you could hold on to, to keep yourself from flying away, so she grabbed the only thing she couldInuyasha. Oh shit!, Kagome yelled as Inuyasha circled her clit with his tongue then added a finger . Kagomes panting started to increased as Inuyashas speed did. Come Kagome let me hear it, Inuyasha said as he added another lick.

Adding another **two** fingers Inuyasha started to increase his speed faster and Kagomes grip tightened to the point of white knuckles. Shit, Kagome spat.

Inuyasha maneuvered so that her legs were draped over is shoulders and he could get closer to his prize. Inu-Inu-Inuyasha I-I shit!, please, please , Kagome panted now shaking in his grasp. Please what love I dont understand, Inuyasha said as he continued thrusting his fingers twisting and turning them to the best affect. It was borderline painful at this point and the swirling of his tongue along with his fingers wasnt making the situation any better.

Inuyasha dear God please!, Kagome shrieked, It hurts!. Tell me what I want I want to hear and Ill make it stop, Inuyasha said as he blew on her clit, you have the power to end this Kagome. Kagome gasped and bit her lip. She didnt want to give him the satisfaction, but goodness she needed to get offbadly. Come on Kagome let me hear it, Inuyasha whispered as he pushed his fingers in to hit her g-spot.

Kagome yelped. He wont stop until I say it, she thought to herself frantically. Inuyasha pushed again and she snapped. Inu-Inuyasha Im yo-yours only yours, plea-se, please make the hurt stop please Ill do, do anything, Kagome sobbed.

With a jerk of the tongue it all came crashing down. If she could remember what colors where, Kagome would have seen the explosion of them in front of her eyes. Kagome collapsed onto the wall panting trying her best to form a regular breathing pattern.

Smirking Inuyasha crawled back up Kagomes convulsing body kissing as he went. Now listen here love, Inuyasha said as he grabbed a piece of soap and began lathering it in his hand and applying it to her body, I wont take you now, but you can bet your ass that its gonna be soon, and Ill hold you to your wordits gonna come in handy real soon. Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. He had just finished giving her one of the most blissful orgasms of her life and now he was talking like this?

Oh dear heavens she wasnt going to make it through the week.

Inuyasha we shouldnt be doing this, Kagome moaned, it not right. As I remember love under law your still my wife, Inuyasha purred, and plus that little mark on your neck makes sure that you cant go anywhere. Why cant we just forget this and kept it friendly, Kagome asked. Cause your mine, Inuyasha said firmly.

And I dont like to share.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Auntie Sango can you get that for me, Kano said pointing at the cup on the counter just out of his reach. Sure sweetie, Sango said grabbing the sippy cup off the counter, hey Kano can you answer a question for me?,.

Uh sure, Kano said taking the cup out of Sangos hands. What was your mommy and daddy doing in the back room together?,. Taking a shower, Kano replied taking a drink from his cup. Together?, Sango asked. I dont know, Kano replied, Maybe cause me and Kaori take baths together all the time. Yes I sweetie butits a little different,

Sango replied worried. Oh God please help her, Sango thought to herself, as Miroku called her attention over to the couch.

What do you want, Sango sighed as she walked over to the couch to see Kaori tugging on his arm. How do I turn her off, Miroku wined. Sorry, but there is no known way to turn them off, Sango laughed, your on your own. If you help me Ill keep my hands to myself for two days, Miroku begged as Kaori continued her assault on his face.

Look auntie Sango his face looks funny when I pull it like this, Kaori giggled as she pulled his cheeks down toward his chin. Okay honey I think that its time to stop playing with uncle Mirokus face, Miroku said as he tried to dislodge her hands form his face. But I just started, Kaori said innocently, almost making Miroku want to let her kept goingalmost.

So kids you said that you mommy and your uh daddy were in the back taking a showertogether, Sango questioned sitting down in a chair next to the sofa.

Yeah mommy went back first, but then daddy followed her, Kano said walking over to Sango. So their still back theretogether?, Sango questioned. Yes, Kano and Kaori said in unison. How long ago did they go back there, Sango asked worried. Uh we dont know a little long time before you got here, Kaori said confused.

What is a little long time, Sango asked again concerned while Miroku tried to figure out why she was so upset. Oh auntie Sango we dont know we cant really tell time that good, Kano confessed half-heartedly. Sango whats wrong Kagome is fully capable of taking care of herself especially with Inuyasha, Miroku said while Sango gave him a look that said shut the hell up this is very serious.

Hey why dont you two go and get some juice boxes I have to talk to uncle Miroku, Sango said. Okay, Kano said as he ran out of the living room with Kaori on his heels.

Okay Sango whats wrong, Miroku asked seriously as they exited the room. Well I cant really tell you what exactly is wrong because Kagome would probably kill me and you would probablywell you would tell Inuyasha, Sango said as she played with her hands. Is it really that serious, Miroku asked doubtfully. Sango nodded her head with a very worried expression, Its pretty high up there on the serious meter.

Is it about the kids, Miroku asked. Sango bit her lip and nodded her head no. Is it about Inuyasha?, Miroku asked again. Well kind of, Sango said not making eye contact. Is this more about Kagome than Inuyasha, Miroku asked leaning in more to Sango. Well yes but you should stop asking because Im not going to tell you, Sango huffed leaning back into her chair.

Sango dear we both know that you never keep anything for me, Miroku said with an arrogant air about himself. Yeah well this is different and the way things are goingwell Kagome couldnt be fairing to well back there, Sango said. What do you mean the way things are going, Miroku asked interested.

Nothing Miroku stop asking me, damn it, Sango huffed. Sango what did you Kagome talk about when you came over here last night, Miroku asked trying his hardest to pry some useful information out of his wife.

Not anyuhnot anything that that uh would be con-considered important, Sango stammered. Miroku grinned, he knew he was getting close Sango was like a jar with a hole in itshe couldnt hold water. Truthfully he didnt know why Kagome continued to tell her anything when she knew that she would just eventually tell him whatever it was that she swore Sango specifically not to tell him. Really now well was it about the current state of Kagomes and Inuyasha relationship, Miroku pried.

Sango avoided eye contact she knew she was about to break. Come on Sango dear just tell me what happened yesterday your secret is safe with me, Miroku cooed. Well,Sango began.

Look if you tell me then maybe we can figure out what plan of action is best to take I mean Inuyasha and Kagome are way to stubborn to actually try to fix this themselves, Miroku hedged, I mean what kind of friends would we be if we just sat back and let them suffer while we just sat back and didnt do anything to help them.

Sango let out a defeated sigh as she gave into Mirokus probing, Okay well when I came over last night Kagome kinda sorta spilled her guts and told me that she still felt-,Sango started but was cut off by Kano and Kaori screaming and running back into the room. Miroku sat there mouth open, him couldnt believe his luck. Right on the brink of getting some information that he could actually make use of and thing 1 and thing 2 come and ruin it!

She still felt what Sango, Miroku asked in a rush, what is it she still felt. Oh nothing, nothing, Sango shook her head, you know I really shouldnt be telling you this I mean what Kagome told me was personal lets just drop this.

What should you just drop Sango, Kagome asked as she walked out of the back room with Inuyasha following close behind. Nothing at all Kagome, Sango said as she got up to hug her best friend. Feeling better, Sango whispered into Kagomes ear. Not sure yet, Kagome whispered back.

What was all that screaming about, Inuyasha asking looking at the two kids currently trying to beat each others brains out with two pillows from the sofa, You know when I ask you two to watch my kids that kind of meant to make sure that they did not try to kill each other in a pillow fight to the death.

Yes well your loving little children are actually very hyper active and we just didnt really know what to do with them any more so we just figured that it would be best for all parties involved if we just let them take each other out, Miroku said.

Yes well then you can answer to Kagome yourself, Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome who was currently giving Miroku a very well executed death glare. Looks like you have a problem there sweetie, Sango laughed while Miroku tried to avert Kagomes glare. I was just kidding Kagome gezz give me a break I can feel my skin searing off, Miroku said. Really well if I see that there is one scratch on them from their little battle that you saw and failed to stop then Im going to hurt you much, much more than that do you understand me?, Kagome threaten.

Well on a lighter note, Inuyasha said as he pulled Kano and Kaori away from each other, We need to get going the annual meeting is in two days and we need to get ready. Wait who will be watching the kids while we are out, Kagome asked worried that she wouldnt be able to find someone in time. I have taken care of that now quit your gripping and get your stuff together so we can go, Inuyasha ordered. Okay but you dont have to be so rude, Kagome huffed as she walked into the back to get her bag and jackets for the kids.

Where are we going Inuyasha, Sango asked. No we as in me and Miroku have some business that we need to take care of, Inuyasha said as he threw and envelope at Miroku, you and Kagome will be taking the kids for a day out on the town and will be picking up last minute things for the annual meeting tomorrow.

Inuyasha saw the look that Miroku sent him, with full security of course, do you really think that I would let our wives and my kids out without protection, wow Miroku you give me little credit man, Im kind of hurt, Inuyasha said with fake shock. Shut up Tama you know that I wont second guess you judgmentpublicly, Miroku said.

You know what Kato your pushing it and we have a meeting with Shippo today as well, Inuyasha said, he said that he may have a way to gain some information on you know who and that he can help us out on our growing problem but you know that this is going to take a lot work than it would if we were just crushing one of Hokoshis poorly thought out plans this guys is a lot more cunning that Hokoshi is and I think that we might actually have some what of a problem on our hands.

I hate it when you guys go all business code talk strategize, Sango complained, I never understand a word your saying. And you shouldnt, Inuyasha said. Shut up Tama, Sango said bitterly. Yeah well-, Inuyasha started. Inuyasha this is my wife and so you two will just have to get along, and if you dont have anything nice to say then you just shouldnt say it all then now should you, Miroku said sounding as though he was reprimanding children as a stern parent should.

What are all of you complaining about in here, Kagome asked as she walked out of the back room. Daddy and auntie Sango were fighting but the Uncle Miroku yelled at them and told them to be nice to each other, Kano said speaking up seeing as how all the adults seemed to have forgotten that their were children standing in the room with them the whole time.

Yes sweetie we were fighting because your daddy is a prick, Sango said sweetly to the little boy. Daddy whats a prick, Kaori asked innocently. Nothing your going to find out about until your 86 and married, Inuyasha said sternly. Kaori a prick is something you get when you get hurt by something sharp, Kano said as though she should have known that. Oh yeah, Kaori said a she thought about it.

Kagome laughed at how innocently they thought of things, and hopefully they could kept it like, well for a little while longer. yes sweetie thats exactly what it is, Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Daddy said that were going out with you and auntie Sango, said Kaori spoke up again as she spun around Kagome. Uh then I guess that you will be coming with me and auntie Sango then, Kagome said confused. Inuyasha heard the confusion in her voice and spoke up, Well after the bit of information that I got last night I decided that it would be best if me and Miroku went to handle said business and that you, Sango , and the kids went out for a day on the town while you two got some last minute things for the meeting tomorrow, Inuyasha said trying to avoid any questions that Kagome may come up with.

Kagome hated it when he did. Hed know something, something important, but instead of just out right telling her hed just beat around the bush trying to protect her. Whatever.

Is that so, Kagome asked. Clearly she didnt believe a word he just said. He was probably going to go shoot some place up and then ask his questions later after all the death and carnage was pushed aside and some one was found alivewell not for long.

Yes that is so, and if you dont mind we have a long day ahead of us and so I think that we should get this little show on the road, Inuyasha said avoiding her prying.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, while Sango just shrugged her shoulders, Well kids lets get your jackets on weve got a long day ahead of us, Sango said clapping her hands together. I dont want to wear a jacket, Kano said running behind Inuyasha. Me either, Kaori said mimicking her brother. Inuyasha simply reached behind him and grabbed fistfuls of children and plopped them down on the couch.

Your both still sick so you will put on jackets and go with your mom and aunt understood, Inuyasha said firmly. But were not that sick anymore daddy, Kaori said then sneezed.

Really now is that the case, Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Yup were *cough* all better now, Kano said with a weak smile. Look Ill make you a deal, Inuyasha said leaning squatting down to their eye level. if you dont put your jackets on then you wont be able to go to your grandparents house today, Inuyasha said. Since when were we going to your parents house, Miroku asked. Were not, Kagome and Sango are, Inuyasha snapped. Oh well that makes a lot more sense, Miroku amended.

Wait since when were we going to your parents house, Kagome asked surprised.

Since I forgot to tell you that my mother wanted to speak with you, Inuyasha said meekly scratching his head. And what else did you forget to tell me, Kagome asked with a scowl. Uh nothing that I can remember at the moment, Inuyasha said with a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

I swear dealing with you is like dealing with a small child, Kagome huffed.

Yes well a small child could not make you-, Inuyasha was cut off by Kagomes hand covering his mouth. Finish that sentence and I swear you will regret it, she hissed through her teeth.

Inuyasha reached up and removed her hand from his mouth, do we need a repeat love?,. Kagome took two steps back and quickly nodded her head no. Thats what I thought, Inuyasha said smugly, now we all better get going we all have a lot to get done today and you still need to get the last of your things for the meeting and met with my mom.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she grabbed her purse from the side table as Miroku, Sango, and the kids made their way through the door. Oh and Kagome, Inuyasha said as she attempted to walk past him. What do-, Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha yanked her to him and slammed his lips against hers. She barely had time to process what was happening until he released her from his hold. Kagome swayed and blinked a couple of times

Call me when you get there

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha and Miroku climbed into the back on the black Lincoln that was awaiting them as they exited the building. What the hell was that all about, Miroku asked as the finally entered the car. What the fuck are you talking about, Inuyasha asked as he took out his phone and started texting someone. What the fuck am I talking about?, Miroku asked, Uh I dont fucking know maybe the fucking make out session you fucking pulled Kagome into, Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha as though he was a total dumbass. That was nothing compared to what Im planning on doing to her, Inuyasha said.

Have you ever been able to keep it in your pants when your around her for more than 15 minutes?, Miroku asked. Well I was kind of expecting to see that she let herself go when I came here, Inuyasha said with a laugh, but she still had that tight little ass that she had when she left, so I figured I might as well take advantage of it.

Dude you better be careful, Miroku said seriously. What the fuck are you talking about now baka, Inuyasha asked getting pissed.

You know exactly what the fuck Im talking about, Miroku retaliated, I know you asshole and youll do whatever the fuck you want to get whatever the fuck you want, but you better watch yourself cause its not just you two anymore theres kids involved, you cant be so damn reckless with your actions, seriously man.

Dont you think I know that, Inuyasha said, For the past 4 years I was wondering why the hell she even left and then come to find out it was because she saw/heard something and took it totally out of context, and fast-forward to present day all this shit is happening and she still is being difficult even though she was the one who fucked up.

Do you want some advice, Miroku asked. Fuck no, Inuyasha said.

Well listen up, Kagome is the woman no matter what happens she will always think in her mind that she was right in doing what she did, and all you can do is deal with it and move past it.. Who the hell are you anywaysBuddha?, Inuyasha said hotly. Yes so you should listen to what I say I mean who has been married longer, Miroku questioned.

Well technically me, together the longest well I guess that would be you, but then again you didnt have a whore stalking your every fucking move.

True, Miroku said. True, Inuyasha repeated. Double true, they said at the same time and started to laugh. Dude we really need to grow up, Miroku said trying to keep a straight face as the car rolled to a stop outside of a smoke house in the upper crust area of town.

Mr. TamaMr. Sato we have arrived, the driver announced. Well lets

go do this, Inuyasha said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Youve got a hell of a lot of explaining to do, Sango hissed. They were currently walking through the department store and Kano and Kaori were a few feet a head of them blissfully unaware of what was happening right behind them.

I-I-I dont know what your talking about, Kagome stuttered as she looked off to the side trying not to make eye contact with Sango as they walked down the aisle. Your stuttering which means you know exactly what Im talking about dont play with me Higurashi, Sango whispered fiercely.

Look Sango lets not talk about this right now, okay the kids are here and its a lot to talk about especially now in a department store, Kagome stated as she tried to ease her way out of the sticky situation. Okay look here Kags I know you and I also know that you like to dodge questions a lot dont think that I, going to let this go especially not when were going to go see Izayoi later today this isnt over kid, Sango stated.

I know, I know, I know, Kagome sighed. MOMMY!, MOMMY!, LOOK!, LOOK!, Kaori shouted from across the store. Kagome and Sango sighed and walked over to where Kaori was jumping up and down. What is it sweetie and why are you yelling didnt I tell you to use your indoor voices when inside?, Kagome asked her. Yes but, but look at this dress isnt it pretty, Kaori asked while she spun around with the dress that she took on the hanger.

Yes its a very pretty dress but thats not what were here for, Kagome said as she took the dress and put it back. But daddy would want me to have that dress, Kaori wined as she went to take the dress back. I bet he would but still thats not what we came for so your not getting it, if your daddy wants you to have it then he can come here and buy it for you himself, Kagome amended, and where is your brother?.

I dont know, Kaori huffed, He left a little while ago. And why didnt you tell me when he left that he left honestly Kaori what am I going to do with you?, Kagome sighed exasperated.

Sorry, Kaori mumbled under her breath. Well theres nothing that we can do now except for go find your brother so lets go, Kagome said as she took Kaoris hand and walked off. I didnt even notice that he left, Sango murmured amazed. I know their really good with the whole disappearing thing, Kagome said as she shook her head, youll be so wrapped up in what your doing that you wont even realize until your getting ready to go.

Wow Kagome you should pay more attention to your kids, Sango teased. Shut up Sato, Kagome laughed. Kaori gasped, Mommy you just said the s word!. Dont you worry Kaori Ill tell your daddy and hell set her straight, Sango said sternly, but shell probably like his punishment so maybe well have to think about something else now wont we.

Kagome gasped as she turned around to stare at Sango. Mommy what does she mean, Kaori asked innocently. Nothing she meant absolutely nothing, Kagome rushed. Kaori looked at her skeptically, mommy are you lying to me?.

I think she is, Sango spoke up. Well I think that auntie Sango needs to shut her mouth, Kagome snapped.

You better what out Tama, Sango said purposefully using Inuyashas last name, you wouldnt want Inuyasha finding out about this now would you. Kagome gritted her teeth while Sango just laughed. Kagome turned her head so that she would pummel Sango when she saw a little raven hair boy with adorable puppy ears walking down the aisle crying.

Kano! Sweetie over here!, Kagome yelled earning some stares from some of the people shopping at the store. She didnt really care though, she never fit in with the snobby upper class, she was too rough around the edges for that.

Kano turned his head to see who was calling him. When he saw Kagome he began running down the aisle trying to get to her faster. He came running full force into her arms. Sweetie whats the matter havent I told you to stop running off like that, Kagome scolded him. Kano nodded his head and wiped his tears. Now why are you crying, Kagome asked as she rocked him back and forth.

Kano sniffed, Well I was walking back to the toy area and this man came up to me and grabbed my shirt and shook me and told me to tell daddy to watch his back because they were coming. Coming where, mommy where are they coming, Kaori asked tugging on Kagomes dress. No where sweetie their not coming any where, Kagome said as she gave her a fake strained smile. Uh kids why dont you two come with me I think your mommy has to talk to your daddy, Sango spoke up and took the kids to the food court. Kagome mouthed a thank you to her and Sango nodded her head.

Kagome rushed off to the bathroom where she promptly called Inuyasha and prayed that he would pick up his phone. After about 3 rings he finally picked up.

What do you want woman Im in a meeting, Inuyasha said in a hushed tone. UH Inuyasha I think we have a problem, Kagome said in a worry. Whats wrong?, Inuyasha asked. Someone-got-a-hold-of-one-of-the kids, Kagome said in a rush hoping that he wouldnt understand what she was saying. There was no way she couldnt tell him what happened if she didnt the kids would surely rat he out and when he found out it wouldnt be pretty either way, so might as well tell him now. There was a brief pause, Ill be right there, he said in a strained tone. Kagome knew it wouldnt be good if he showed up here, hed probably end up tearing the whole place down. No!, Kagome shouted.

No?!, Inuyasha asked her angrily, what the fuck do you mean no?. No I-I just mean that we were just about to go pay for our things and then we were headed over to your parents house, Kagome amended quickly. She could hear Inuyasha take a deep breath on the other end of the phone. Fine if your not out of that store in 10 minutes and to my parents house in 15 then **Im **coming to get you myself, do you understand me?, Inuyasha spat.

Yes, Kagome said meekly. Good, Inuyasha said still pissed, now get going. Alright bye, Kagome with a sighed mentally congratulating herself on a bullet dodged. There was a brief pause before he hung up, love you. Kagome felt her heart flutter and cursed herself for it, but before she could stop herself it slipped out, I love you too.

The line went dead.

88888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walked quickly to where Sango had gone to go sit with the kids while she went off to call Inuyasha. Sango looked up when she saw Kagome round the corner and got up to met her half way.

Whats wrong, Sango asked in a worried whispered. Grab our stuff go to the register and pay for it now, Im going to call the car to pull around okay, you take Kaori Im going to take Kano, Kagome said in a rush. Whats wrong Kags youre starting to scare me a little bit here, Sango said with panic in her eyes.

No, No its nothing its just that I called Inuyasha and he got angrylike clam before the storm angry, Kagome said biting her lip. Sangos eyes bugged out and she nodded her head, Right okay pay for the stuff I got you okay lets get going before he and Miroku show up and make a scene, how much time do we have,. Kagome started walking away as she shouted over her shoulder, Less than 10 minutes.

The two girls broke to accomplish their tasks before their respective crazy husbands, one of which was still in denial about the husband title, came to destroy the whole entire store.

Kagome shot down the aisle to where Kano and Kaori where sitting in the food court, Hey Kano sweetie come with mommy, Kaori honey I want you to go with auntie Sango to the register okay? Kagome let out in rush. Why mommy where are we going? Kano asked as he bumbled out of his chair and Kaori walked over to where Sango was waiting for her.

Auntie Sango where are we going and why is mommy acting like she did when that man kept coming to the door, Kaori asked as the walked toward the front of the store. Huh I really dont sweetie maybe you should ask her when we get back into the car, Sango said trying to dodge the question, but Kaori wasnt having that. Your trying to lodge my question arent you? Kaori asked. Lodge your question? Sango asked confused.

You know, Kaori said as if Sango **should **know what she was talking about, when you are trying not to answer somebodys questions you lodge them somewhere else so you dont have to answer them. Sango giggled as she looked down at Kaori, sweetie thats called dodging questions not lodging them. Are you sure? Kaori asked skeptically, that doesnt sound right. Trust me sweetie its right, Sango said with a small laugh as they rounded the corner to pay for their things, unfortunately the line was massive.

Okay sweetie Im going to do something that you should never ever do just because of who your daddy is okay, Sango said sternly. Okay,Kaori said confused as she and Sango marched to the front of the line in front of very angry customers. The cashier looked up startled then very angry, excuse me miss, if you havent noticed there is a very long line behind you and if you didnt know where you belonged then I can tell you that you belong at the end.

Sango had to refrain herself from hopping over the counter to pummel the shit out of the annoying ass 20 year old that was ringing up everybody. Yes I did realize that, Sango said through her teeth, but just to let you know you have less than 5 minutes to ring me up to get the hell out of here before my husband Miroku Sato and his best friend Inuyasha Tama which I am such you know of from the news, comes in this place and tears down it down.

The cashier looked as though she was about to have a hemorrhage, I-I-Im sorry miss Ill get you rung up right away. Thank you very much, Sango said with a sweet smile. This did not go unnoticed by the customers that were standing in line behind her. What the fuck is this your just gonna let this bitch walk right up here in front of everybody, fuck that!, and angry man yelled from about 4 people down.

Before Sango could make a good retort a more masculine voice coming from behind her spoke up for her. Unless you want me to shove my fist so far down your fucking mouth that you can taste the platinum on my ring I think that you should apologize to my wife, Miroku said form behind her. The man obviously didnt know who Miroku was because he made a big mistake, he took a step forward out of the line as though he was attempting to confront Miroku.

And just who the fuck do you think your talking too, The Man countered. Sango get your bag and take Kaori with you Miroku said as he stepped around her.

Instead Sango took the bag gave it to Kaori and told her to go to her mommy. Kaori took the bag and walked off to the front of the store where she knew Kagome would be leaving the confrontation behind her.

Kaori walked around the store obliviously lost, before she finally saw a big sign reading FRONT in big letters hanging from the ceiling . Kaori rounded the corner to see her father and her mother standing in the middle of the aisle, with a pleading look on Kagomes face.

Mommy got in trouble, Kano said simply as he walked up to Kaori. Why?, Kaori asked her brother as she looked back to where her parents where standing. She didnt do what she was told, Kano said with a huff.

What was she told?, Kaori asked again. Why do you have some many stupid questions, why dont you just go and ask mommy yourself gezz I dont know, Kano said exasperated.

Your mean and stupid you know that, Kaori said with a angry frown. You know what your stupid, ugly and mean too, Kano said stomping his foot. Yeah well your just a meany mc-stupid-pants, Kaori yelled back. Shut up loser!, Kano shouted back. Kaori huffed and crossed her arms looking over her shoulder at her parents.

Things got quite and Kano turned to look at his sister. Do you think that mommy will be in a whole lot of trouble, Kano asked seriously. I dont know daddy looks pretty mad, Kaori said. Should we do something, Kano asked looking at Kaori with a lost expression on his face. Well maybe I dont really know, Kaori just as confused.

Kano and Kaori continued on with their conversation. While Inuyasha continued his attack on Kagome.

Woman what did I tell you, Inuyasha hissed grabbing her by the elbow. Kagome got pissed off immediately, who the fuck did he think he was grabbing her like this. Okay first of all **dont** grab me like that, Kagome said through her teeth, and second of all we **were** leaving but Sango was late getting up here for goodness knows why, but **I **was up here calling the car around so we could leave, then you came in here all rambo terminator and threw a fit.

Inuyasha turned his glare on full blast and looked at Kagome with a vengeance. Look woman regardless of what happen I told you out in 10 minutes and your still here, Inuyasha snapped. I WAS LEAVING!, Kagome yelled. Who do you think your yelling at, Inuyasha said deathly calm. You, Kagome said jabbing her finger into his chest, are so fucking infuriating. Well your not exactly a fucking princess either, Inuyasha spat back at her.

Well it doesnt matter now does it we can all just leave and you can just get back to your bloody fucking meeting now cant you, Kagome said with venom. Get your ass to the fucking car Mrs. Tama, Inuyasha getting her riled up even more, Im going to go find the son-of-a-bitch that started all of this. Kagome panicked. NO!, she shouted running in front of him.

Kagome get the hell out of my way, Inuyasha said pushing her off to the side. Inuyasha no dont their probably long gone by now anyways, Kagome begged trying to get Inuyasha to clam down. Whats going on nothing, Miroku asked walking up behind them dragging Sango behind . Nothing!, Kagome said quickly. Miroku looked between Inuyasha and Kagome, Who are we going to look for.

Nobody, Kagome shouted stomping her foot, Miroku, Sango can you take the kids to the car please. Everyone turned to look at the kids that they seem to always forget were standing there.

Oh shit I totally forgot all about them, Miroku said slapping his head. Yeah kids lets go outside and wait for mommy and daddy maybe we can even find an ice cream cart, Sango said trying to distract them from the argument unfolding before them. Evidently all they heard was ice cream and was out the door before anyone could register that they had moved. Kids wait slow down, Sango yelled as she and Miroku chased after them. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and dragged her to a part of the store where they come fight and not be ogled at, as they had attracted their own little audience.

Once Inuyasha had gotten safely away from the crowd he spun Kagome around to face him and lay down the lawhis law. As Kagome turned to face him she looked as though she where about to say something, but Inuyasha affectively put an end to that. Shut your mouth Kagome youve been doing a whole lot of talking and now your going to listen, Inuyasha snapped. Inu-, Kagome began but was cut off when Inuyasha let lose a deep growl.

She wasnt stupid she been with this man since she was 17 she knew some of the Inu-language, and that clearly was a warning, so she did exactly what she should have doneshe shut up. I told you what I wanted you to do and you disobeyed meagain, Inuyasha slowly, and it scared the shit out of Kagome. The yelling and cursing she could handle, but it was when he got clam, scary clam, that was when she got nervous.

When I tell you to do something Kagome I expect you to do it, regardless of how you feel with the situation right now, you are still my wife and you have **my** children, do you understand me, Inuyasha said giving her a stony glare. Kagome nodded meekly, and looked at him with pleading eyes. You and them are **my ** responsibility and your safety is the most important thing right now, when I tell you I want you gone in 10 minutes you better be gone in 5, Inuyasha said grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

Kagome stared into his amber eyes trying to keep herself from melting into him. Now Im going to go find the mother-fucker who fucked with me, and you and Sango are going to the kids to my parents house, is that understood?, Inuyasha asked her but Kagome knew he wasnt asking her, it was a order. But-, Kagome started, but Inuyasha yanked her chin back to him, Where you not listening before, I tell you to do something and you do it, you dont have to understand you just do it.

Kagome took a breather now wasnt the time to get him more pissed off, so she gently placed her hands on his chest. Yasha please just listen to me, Kagome said using her old nickname for him hoping that it would work, I know this is your job, and you know that I would never infer with what you do, but this isnt about you okay, the kids are outside and I dont want them to see this, what if somebody calls the cops, huh, what if that guy is still here and he calls for backup. I dont want them to see this side of their father, at least not now, okay? I cant explain that to them right now, just drop it for now please, do it later when the kids arent around, Yasha please?.

Inuyasha growled, Kagome-, Inuyasha started, but was cut off when Kagome nuzzled her head underneath his chin, submitting to him as a proper Inu-beta should. When she stared licking under his chin Inuyasha almost had an aneurysm, this better work, Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha please not now, Kagome pleaded still licking under his chin and nuzzling him again.

Inuyasha growled showing that he approved of her actions. You have 5 minutes to get your ass to that car and be on your way to my parents house, Inuyasha grunted out. Thank you!, Kagome squealed and turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she could get to far. I think you owe me something, Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him confused, Uh Im sorry?,.

Close but no, Inuyasha said pulling her to him. Kagome gasped as she finally picked up on his train of thought, No Inuyasha! Not in the store. Shut up and come here you owe me, Inuyasha said again. Inuyasha no stop, Kagome said putting her arms in between their chest. What did I say about doing as your told, Inuyasha said. Only when it doesnt lead to date rape, Kagome hissed. Its only rape if you dont like it, and we both know you like it, Inuyasha purred.

Im resisting you for a reason, Kagome spat. And its the wrong one, Inuyasha persisted. Inuyasha please later I promise, Kagome pleaded trying to wiggle her way out of this one. Now, unless you want we to put a detail on you, Inuyasha said threateningly.

No, Kagome all but shouted. Then come here, Inuyasha said leaning down to kiss her. There was no reason to fight so she gave it,  
Just this one time, Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha maneuvered her mouth expertly , and when he nipped her bottom lip she gasped giving him the entrance to her mouth that he needed. Kagome already knew that fighting him would be futile, but she was never one to give up easily.

Battle Royal was taking place in Kagomes mouth, and she was losing. It wasnt getting any better, in fact it was getting dizzy. Kagome shook her head trying to dislodge Inuyasha from her mouth, but it didnt work his grip on her hips tightened and she let out a moan. Fuck Im 17 all over again, Kagome thought to herself. Kagome groaned and tried to push herself away from him, but it didnt work and his tongue really started moving.

Kagome swiftly moved from dizzy to lightheaded, Fuck he wont stop. Kagome started to panic, if he keep this up she was going to have to go home to change before she got to his parents house.

Inuyasha heard her whimpering and moaning, but he wasnt stopping until he was sure that she couldnt think straight. He felt trying to push him off, Well if she wants me stop shes going to have to try a whole lot harder than that,. Inuyasha thought to himself. Finally after Kagome stomped her foot and lightly bit his tongue he released her smirking that irksome damn smirk.

Now get going you got 10 minutes, Inuyasha grinned. Kagome shook her head trying to rearrange her thoughts. Go, Inuyasha said softly pushing her toward the door. Kagome staggered at first then finally got her head and her legs working in unison. Damn him, Kagome thought as she straightened out her dress. I hate you so much, Kagome huffed.

I know love, I know

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Less than 20 minutes later Kagome, Sango, and the kids where pulling into the drive way of Inuyashas parents home. Kagome had a funny feeling in her stomach, like she was getting herself into something that she didnt even know was coming. Whats wrong Kags, Sango asked as she wiped ice cream from Kanos mouth.

I dont know, Kagome said shaking her head and looking out the window, I mean why would Izayoi want to talk to me, I mean what could she possibly have to ta-, Kagome stopped and turned to Sango, You dont she would want to talk about what happened between me and Inuyasha do you?.

Well frankly I wouldnt be surprised, Sango said looking at Kagome sideways. What do you mean, Kagome asked her suspiciously. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, Oh I dont know Kagome maybe the fact that you abandoned her one and only son and took her only grandchildren with you in the process, hid away from them for 4 years, and then you tell Inuyasha after it was your fault, sorry Kags you know it was, Sango amended when she saw the look that Kagome gave her, now here we are 4 years later sitting here wondering why on earth Izayoi the mother of your ex-husno wait I mean husband wouldnt want to talk to you! well I dont know about you but I for one am stumped.

Kagome looked over to glare at her best friend, First of all your sarcasm is not welcomed, and second of all whos team are you on anyway!. Sango thought for a moment, Theirs, Sango said pointing to Kano and Kaori. Good answer, Kagome said under her breath as the car rolled to a stop.

Kano and Kaori had been fidgeting the whole way up the drive, and Kagome looked at them with a tried glance, You know if you bounce up and down like that youll get sick, she said with hopes to end their movement. We know mommy but were just so excited, Kaori squealed in a very high pitched voice. Sango laughed at their antics then back at Kagome, Oh come on Kags calm down everything is going to be okay, its not like shes going to pull a fucking Spanish inquisition. Kagome shot her a look and pointed to the kids. Woops sorry, Sango said putting her hands over her mouth.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window, yeah I know Sango, I know.

The driver stepped out of the car and walked around to open the door. Thanks Lee-chan, Kagome said as she stepped out of the car. No problem Mrs. Tama, he replied. Kagome forced a smile when she heard him call her Mrs. Tama. As they walked up the steps to the door she expected to see some random maid coming to open up the door, but instead Izayoi herself came to the door and greeted them.

Kagome, Sango, Izayoi gushed, how are you, and you two come here and give your grandmother a hug. Kano and Kaori shoved passed Kagome and Sango to get to Izayoi. I missed you so much, Kaori squealed. Oh, oh me too!, me too!, Kano said urgently. Well thats good to know because I missed you guys too, Izayoi laughed.

Kagome watched their interaction and felt a little guilty that she had kept them away from their grandparents for so long. She smiled watching as her kids tried to pull their grandmothers attention every which way. Well well it looks like you two have a lot to say and I would love to hear it all, but I have to talk with your mother and aunt, Izayoi said sweetly giving Kano an Eskimo kiss. well what are we going to do, Kaori asked looking up at Izayoi. You two will be spending some time with your grandfather, Izayoi said standing up and looking down at them, Kelly please take them up to my husbands s office hes expecting them.

Kano and Kaori followed the maid down the hallway and up the stairs completely out of sight. Well no lady tea has been set up out in the gazebo lets get along before it cold, Izayoi said with a small smile.

Kagome and Sango followed her out to the gazebo quietly, Kagome pondering her fate, and Sango finding nothing to take about at the time. All three woman round the corner to the French doors leading outside, Right this way ladies. Kagome walked out of the doors and down the stone pathway to the gazebo followed by Sango. Izayoi sat down at one of the three chairs and looked up at the girls, take a seat ladies we have somethings to discuss.

Kagome looked over at Sango with obvious fear and panic. Now Kagome dear how has life been treating you this last 4 years, Izayoi asked and looked over at Kagome who was sitting rod-straight in her chair. Uh wellwell...it was uh it was good, Kagome stuttered. Are you okay Kagome dear you seem a little wound up, Izayoi said as Sango snickered into her tea. Yes, yes everything is fine, Kagome said.

Okay well then you know Ive never been one to bet around the bush so we might as well get straight down to it, Izayoi said, Sango have you heard the news around town you are a little more involved in our husbands business matters seeing as you are the closest thing to a secretary that those 3 lazy men have ever come close to not hiring.

Huh well no Izayoi I cant say that I have, Sango said looking at Izayoi, why have you heard something?.

Why yes I have but first I need to establish something, Izayoi said looking at Kagome straight in the eyes. Now Kagome you know that I love you and I mean that. You, Rin, and Sango are the closest things to daughters that I have and I would do anything for you, but this present situation that you have going on with my son, well lets just say thats its less that satisfactory, now I dont understand all that transpired between you two nor do I wish to know because that is private between you and Inuyasha, and with all this going on and you and the children moving back to Japan with Inuyasha things will have to change with you two, but with all that aside what I need to know is how do you feel about my son.

Sango choked a little on her tea, and Kagome bit her bottom lip and look down at the table. I understand that this is something that you have to think about and if you dont want to answer right away thats fine but-, Izayoi stated but was cut off by Kagome.

No, no its okay me and Sango just had this conversation last night actually, Kagome said with a small emotionless laugh. Its okay Kags just tell her, Sango soothed. Izayoi gave Sango a small smile for trying to help ease Kagome. Yeah I know, I know Kagome said with a sigh.

Well, Izayoi tilting her head and resting it in her hands. You know from the time that he arrived at my door Ive been telling myself that the girl who married him and the girl that I am now are two totally different people, but the truth is, is that their not Im totally that lovesick 17 year that couldnt keep her head on straight, Kagome shaking her head on the verge of tears. Kagome dear its perfectly okay about how you feel about him, Izayoi said patting her hand.

Kagome your supposed to love your husband if you didnt love him then why did you marry him, Sango asked. I did love him, I mean I do!, Kagome said forcefully slamming her hands down on the table, I justI just cant do this I have kids now I cant just put them in danger because I want to be with him. Kagome you seem to forget that you didnt get yourself pregnant their just as much his kids as they are yours, Sango said.

I know!, Kagome huffed, and now that they have their relationship with him, I cant break them away from him hes their father, I dont think that I can break away from him, I think to myself that Im stronger than I was before and that if I have to leave him again that I could do itthat I would do it and not look back, but I cant I killed me the first time, and now with all this I just cant seem to stop myself from wanting himfrom loving him.

Its supposed to be like that doll, Sango said. Goodness Sango but not like this, Kagome. Kagome love is something that you never interfere with, its something that is so much stronger than you are, Izayoi said, now you say that you have found these feelings from Inuyasha again, no?.

Kagome wiped her face of the tears that had escaped her eyes, Im not sure if they ever left. Well Kagome dear you know what you have to do, Izayoi said. And what is that, Kagome asked her through a sniffle. You need to tell him, Sango filled in.

Kagome looked as though they had just told her that the world was going to spin counter clock wise for the rest of the day. What!, She shouted, Are you two crazy I cant tell him that, hell use it against me hell have the upper hand and hell know I wont be able to get out from under him. Kagome when love someone they dont hold it against you, Izayoi said, they take it and give their love to you.

Kagome come on look at yourself, Sango shaking her head, Youre a hot mess, I need him Kagsyou love him.

After what I did to him, how could he ever love me the same, Kagome running her hand through her hair. You think that he loves you differently, Sango said in shock. Dear if you saw the mess you left behind when you left you would know just how much he loves youand sweetheart he loves you a lot, Izayoi said. That was then, Kagome said with a sigh.

You mean to tell me that you think that he left everything behind in Japan just to come here to get you and the kids back for nothing, do you actually think that he would have cared that much if he didnt love you?, Sango asked Kagome as if she had a learning disability.

Honestly Kagome come on stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself get up and go after him, hes your husband for crying out aloud, you might be 23 but you are still that same lovesick 17 year deep down inside, you cant be without him, you said so yourself, these past 4 years have been hell on you and you know it, Inuyasha isnt going anywhere without you, you left him for 4 years Kagome, you left him there soso broken, did you know that Inuyasha hasnt **been** with a woman since you left him, **you** hurt **him** Kagome, and now that you have the chance to make it right you wont because your...scared? You owe it to him and to the kids to tell him, this isnt about you anymore Kagome.

Kagome sat there and took in everything that Sango had just told her. Kagome the simple question is do you love him?, Izayoi asked. Yes, Kagome replied broken, but with out hesitation. You want to be with him?, Izayoi asked again. Yes, Kagome said. Do want to divorce him, Izayoi said. No, Kagome said shaking her head.

Then it looks like you and Inuyasha need to have a talk, Izayoi said. I think your right, Kagome said.

Huh Izayoi I dont mean to pry or anything but why did you need to establish this, Sango asked. Well dear Ive come across a little news that isnt the greatest news in the world, Izayoi said looking a little upset. Well what is it, Sango hedged. Kikyo Yamamoto is in town and it seems as though she is looking for Inuyasha, Izayoi said.

What?!, Kagome screeched. Dont worry sweetheart it is nothing to worry about he didnt want her then and hes not going to want her now, Izayoi amended. Kagome seriously Inuyasha has never ever had eyes for anyone but you, Sango added. Kagome we all know that Inuyasha is not going to leave you but the question is what are you prepared to do, Izayoi asked. Kagome took a breath and looked at both of the women with a serious face.

What ever it takes

8888888888888888888888888888888

So what happened in the store with Kagome that had you walking out like you were getting ready to blow a load, Miroku asked looking at some papers that he had with him from the meeting. It was about 9:30 pm and it had been a long day to say the least.

After leaving the department store, with a very worked up Inuyasha, they returned to the meeting, got into a fight with the Watanabes, responded to a call in the meet packing district regarding a very wealthy business man with a drug problem that owed them a lot of money, got some unwelcome news, look over some new stock, checked their accounts, and finally got their suites for tomorrow. Now currently they were on their way to Tama family home to pick up Sango, Kagome, and the kids.

Nothing it was nothing, Inuyasha said. No it was something, something, Miroku said with a snicker. Dude just drop it, Inuyasha said with a tired huff.

Come man just tell what am I going to do call up the guys and gossip about while we plan what to wear to the big dance, Miroku laughed. Miroku I know your gay and its alright using Sango as a cover up is perfectly find just tell her I think that she has the right to know, Inuyasha said sarcastically. I come out we you admit you want me, Miroku said wagging his eyebrows. Have you seen the hot piece of ass that Im married too, why the hell would I want you, you fucking limp dick, Inuyasha laughed. Yeah I know if it wasnt for Sango and her tight little ass I would have fucked Kagome when I had the chance, Miroku said. You never had a chance she was mine form the start, Inuyasha said seriously.

Alright Tama clam down it was just a joke, Miroku amended. Yeah I know, Miroku said there was a slight paused before Miroku picked up the conversation again, so you never told me what happened in the store.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at him, She fucking submitted. Miroku looked as though he had just told him that he was quitting the business to see coconut drinks in Jamaica. Your fucking kidding me, Miroku said. No Im not she did it without me pushing her or saying anything, Inuyasha said, I swear I never know what to expect from her any more.

Inuyasha she still loves you man, Miroku said. Sometime I think she does and sometime I think she doesnt, frankly I just dont know any more, Inuyasha said. Are you going to tell her about you know who, Miroku asked. No she doesnt need to be worried about that too, Inuyasha said.

Are you sure that not telling her is a good idea, Miroku asked. I dont know man but I just cant risk her losing trust in me right now, not after all of this, Inuyasha said. Shes the one that needs to be worried about your trust in her, Miroku said. I know Miroku, but I seriously cant lose her again not now I need her, she has my fucking kids, Inuyasha said.

Are you just trying to work this out form the kids or because you love her, because seriously man itll be worst for the kids if they have to grow up with too parents that dont love each other than two parents that are happier apart than together. Even after 4 years and all that shes done I still cant stop myself form loving her, Inuyasha said. Well I guess you two need to have a talk, Miroku said. Yeah I know but right now it seems sostrained, Inuyasha said. Well were here now, Miroku said as the car door was opened.

Yeah well

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The car ride home was a quiet one. The kids had fallen asleep by the time Inuyasha had arrive and were currently sleeping soundly on the seats on the side of the limousine. Inuyasha was getting annoyed at the fact that Kagome had been staring at him since they left the house and every time he turned to look at her she would simply turn her head.

Now she was doing it again, and it was pissing him off. What was she plotting on how to fucking kill him or something.

Why the fuck do you keep staring at me, Inuyasha hissed trying not to wake up the kids. Im sorry, Kagome said meekly. Inuyasha immediately felt guilty for snapping at her. Its fine but whats up with all the staring are you plotting my demise or something, Inuyasha asked leaning in closer to her.

I wish, he could her Kagome say under her breath. Whats wrong, Inuyasha asked her with genuine concern. Nothing I just have a lot on my mind, Kagome said turning to look out the window. Well here let me help you with that, Inuyasha said turning her head so that he could kiss her, but something made him pause.

She wasnt trying to fight him off, she didnt look like she want to run, and she didnt seemangry.

She wanted to kiss him.

So thats what he didhe kissed herwith everything he had.

Kagome gasped when his lips touched hers. That electric current that always seemed to show up when she kissed him was there, and it was as though someone had turned the dial on high. He head screamed at her to stop, but her body made the decision before her head could.

Kagome sugared forward locking her arms around Inuyashas neck and crawled into his lap. Inuyasha was taken back by the urgency she showed, but didnt miss a beat and locked his arms around her waist just in case she decided that she shouldnt be sitting in his lap making out with him like a horny teenager. Inuyasha locked his finger in her head and started sucking on her bottom lip. Kagome whimpered and tried to move closer to Inuyasha, obliviously not close enough for her liking.

Inuyasha grunted and pulled her tighter, not knowing what had gotten into her, but liking itimmensely.

All to suddenly the car rolled to a stop and the driver announced that they had reached their destination of the hotel where they were currently residing. Kagome ripped herself away from Inuyasha and looked down at him, I-, she started but Inuyasha pulled her down and kissed her to quiet her down. Ssshh I know grab Kaori Ill get Kano lets get upstairs, Inuyasha whispered against her lips. Kagome nodded slowly and climbed off of him to grab her daughter.

The ride up in the elevator was tense. Kagome felt as though if it wasnt for the kids that she would have been pinned against the wall with a very horny hanyou between her legsand should would have liked it. Inuyasha opened the door to the penthouse and lead Kagome in the back where he had beds put in for the twins while they were out. After taking off their clothes, getting them in some pjs, and getting them into bed, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back into the living room.

Inuyah-, Kagome was cut off by Inuyashas lips and the rough shoved against the wall. Inuyasha went on the attack, what piece of open skin he could get to was kiss, lick, nip, sucked, and bitten on. Kagome on the other hand felt as though she was 15ft off the floor.

Inuyasha slid his hands underneath her dress and pulled her up wrapping her legs around his waist, You taste so fucking good. Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha made quick work of her neck and traveled down to her breast while pushing the straps of her dress down. Kagome fisted her hands in his hair and groaned, Inuyasha your tongue, she gasped as he continued to travel his tongue over the swell of her breast. I know I put it there, Inuyasha said snickering.

The feeling of drowning intensified when his fingers slipped up higher and into her underwear. Wrong time for the skimpy stain boy shorts Kagome, she thought to herself. Inuyasha took his free hand and moved it up to cup her left breast and moved his mouth to her most dangerous spot.

Her mate mark

Kagome screeched, but Inuyasha hand came up to clamp around her mouth. You have to be quiet love or youll wake up the kids, and then Ill have to stop, Inuyasha said nuzzling her neck. Kagome felt desperate, and then it happened she said the one thing that she swore she would never say,

Inuyashaplease dont stop.

There was a brief paused and Inuyasha looked up at a Kagome and a indescribable expression

Its alright love I wont

8888888888888888888888888888888

20 minutes had passed and Kagome had no idea where on earth her dress went, or why she felt as though somebody had just plugged her into a wall socket. Inuyasha please I need you, Kagome begged as Inuyashas fingers skimmed the out side of her underwear right where she need him the most. Ssshh love you need to be patience, Inuyasha said leaning down to kiss her, and leaning back up to look at her.

Everything stopped.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew that this wasnt about her anymore. She loved himpainfully so. She leaned up to capture his lips with hers. Inuyasha felt his was in the twilight zone when she pulled away and looked at him placing a hand on the side of his face. Inuyasha saw a look in her eye that he hadnt seen for a long time.

Inuyasha we need to talk, Kagome said looking at him in the eyes. Inuyasha felt his heart tighten, what does she need to talk about. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her, about what.

I love you

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 13 done! Sorry about the wait but I did type 33 pages to make up for some of the time. Okay well school starts soon so typing will be hard, and I also got a job. so here let me catch you guys up to what all has happened to me over this time and why I was so busy. Ready okay! I had to plan prom at my school, my parents got into a huge fight after being separated for 4 years, then they decided they still loved each other and got back together, my older sister had a baby Kennadi Faye-Lynn Tate-Jackson, my brother got married, my cousin and best friend went to college, and I have gotten 5 million college applications and scholarships to fill out. So all in all there isnt enough time in the day. But Married to the Mob will be finished IDK how long but it will be, plus the next chapter is the annual meeting , AND!!!!! I have many surprises in store for you lovely people. So anywhoies its about 4:30 in the morning and Im going to bed. SE YAH LATER!! Loves you all.

p.s: chapter 14 will be the first chapter that I use a beta, (that I still havent found yet) but if your interested message me. I would prefer some one who is familiar with the story and has some creative flare (LOL). I will be grateful for any and all request. Thanks a bunch.

~Rachel T.


	14. AN

Okay so none of the punctuation show up in the last chapter, so sorry Im trying to fix it but I dont know how so hopefully you can look past it. It was there on my computer, but then it didnt upload sorry about that. But thanks anyway.

~Rachel T.


End file.
